


The Dark Stranger

by tuddles



Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Arguing, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breaking Up & Making Up, Chains, Condoms, Confessions, Conflict, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fat Shaming, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Issues, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Heartache, Homelessness, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insecurity, Kissing, Leather, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Phone Sex, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Safe Sane and Consensual, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shyness, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Stripping, Submission, Swearing, Texting, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Touch-Starved, Touching, Trouble In Paradise, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 86,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Miss Fell is a young, somewhat innocent woman living in London and doing her best to do good.One day while she is walking through Hyde Park, she comes across a dark stranger in the middle of a storm. Who is this tall and handsome man and why does he make her feel so…wanted.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716118
Comments: 703
Kudos: 667
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at doing a alternative universe of good omens, so I figured I would see how it goes.
> 
> Not to dive too much into how the story will go, but I’m looking at it being a bit of a mysterious dominant / unexperienced submissive sort of relationship between the two. But this first chapter is more about them meeting and how it makes Miss Fell (Aziraphale) feel.

The storm had arrived unexpectantly.

Up until 15 minutes ago, there had been nothing but clear blue skies as far as the eye could see. There had even been a happy golden sun which had been making the day warm and welcoming, something uncharacteristic for the time of year. It was the pleasant weather which had invited many people outside, flocks of locals and tourists alike enjoying the splendours of the outdoors while they could. Summer had ended for the year, so a day like this was a rare opportunity which was not to be missed.

Hyde Park had been particularly busy, buzzing with young families and picnicking lovers, all of whom were now rushing to get out of the storm’s wrath. The grey clouds had come unannounced and had caste the park under a dark ominous shadow within a matter of mere minutes. The shower started with a light sprinkle and was now bucketing down, soaking anyone who was not quick enough to seek shelter or prudent enough to bring an umbrella.

Miss Fell was safely stood under cover, having sought out the shelter of the Hyde Park bandstand. Only a few others had thought to do the same, she watched now as more eager-to-get-home people braved the storm. She pursed her lips together in a concerned frown, foreseeing all the colds that were sure to rear their ugly heads tomorrow morning.

It was the beginning of October, so Miss Fell had dressed in pleasant Autumn tones. She wore a burnt umber coloured blouse which was tucked neatly into her khaki skirt, pleated down just past her knees. On her head she wore a vintage cloche bucket bowler which was dark brown in colour, a pretty cream felt rose stitched into the side, making it that little bit more feminine in appearance. Even though the sun had been warm when she left home, she did have the mind to take her cream overcoat and tartan scarf with her, both of which were snugly around her as she peered out into the miserable scene.

She was so distracted by the sight and her own thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed the svelte figure that stepped up beside her, sharing the view. The gentleman was slender and tall, the perfect embodiment of a tall dark stranger. He was dressed like all the other high-paid businessmen who worked in London, with the exception that his sense of style was clearly more superior to the normal everyday lawyer or banker. His three-piece suit was made of quality fabric and was tailored perfectly to line his skinny figure. Everything he wore was jet black except for his tie, which was a stark contrast of crimson. His hair was of a similar red and wisped in the breeze of the storm as he removed his black fedora and held it in one hand, his other stowed in a trouser pocket.

His stealthy presence went completely under the lady’s radar, that is until he spoke.

“Well that went down like a lead balloon” the voice was casual, easily given as if speaking to someone he had known for years.

Miss Fell was startled, caught off guard by the voice so much that she hadn’t managed to register the words. She blinked her blonde lashes while she turned her head to look at the source of the sound. A soft hand reached up to move her hat back a little, allowing her to peep under the rim and up along the towering figure until she could see a face. His features were handsomely angular, and she couldn’t help but note how he was so different to the men who would usually speak to her. This sort of man she would expect to be busying himself with one of the soaking wet young women who were now running up into the bandstand for shelter, with there lithe bodies and thin summer dresses. Miss Fell blinked, half expecting him to turn his attention to them. But when he didn’t, she swallowed nervously.

“Umm, I’m sorry… what was it you were saying?” she asked, politely.

“I _said_ , that went down like a lead balloon” the man repeated, maybe a touch of annoyance in having to repeat himself, but still rather casual.

“Oh, yes” the lady agreed, mostly out of politeness and turned her attention back out to the park, the rain seemed to get even heavier as they spoke.

“I think it’s all a bit of an overreaction, to be honest” Mr tall-dark-and-handsome said, frowning at a few youths who were yelping in high-pitched tones as they ran through the pelting drops as if they were bullets or something.

“I mean, it’s Autumn already, what was everyone expecting? You think people should know by now to expect rain. Summer is over” he said the last words with a definite tone, stating a fact.

“Well, perhaps they were just being optimistic” Miss Fell said in their defence, continuing on into a bit of a ramble “The morning weather report _did_ forecast for fine skies and warm temperatures, so I suppose it is no wonder really why not many people came prepared. It’s not as if everyone can just know if things are going to go good or bad. It just. I mean, things like this just happen. It’s just life isn’t it? It’s ineffable” she stopped then, pale cheeks warmed with a light blush when she realised that she had been blabbing on. Rambling on to a classy looking handsome man, about _weather_ of all things. She felt defeated and embarrassed and cleared her throat with a light cough.

“Life is _ineffable?”_ he said, establishing that he had indeed been listening to the little lady’s ramblings, even if it might have seemed like he hadn’t been paying any attention. He was looking directly at her now, and she could feel his eyes over her. She noticed that he had rather stylish looking sunglasses on, the lenses masked exactly where he was looking, but she could still feel it. In response, she lifted her rounded chin a little higher and continued to speak, seeing as he hadn’t been scared away by her silly words.

“Ineffable, yes. You can not second-guess or speculate ineffability, I always say. The only thing you can do is to do good and hope that good will come back to you” she smiled at that. It was a small thing, the softest curve of the sides of her mouth. The man even thought he could see the start of a dimple amongst a plush cheek.

There was some silence then, both simply listening to the rain and inhaling the fresh smell of wet grass which came with the wind. Miss Fell’s smile even grew when she spotted a green frog hopping along the wet path, happily bouncing along like it was the merriest day.

“Didn’t you have an umbrella?” the man pointed out, his head tilted in order to see if the umbrella was maybe at the lady’s other side.

"Err” the smile was washed away from her face, replaced by what could only be described as embarrassment and maybe a spot of guilt.

“You did, _didn’t you?_ it was cute as anything” he remembered seeing it when he had passed the lady earlier in the day while he was strolling through the park. He had been distracted by it, because it was quite an adorable thing, it being a baby blue colour and spotted with designs of tiny rainbows and clouds. It had looked like something belonging to a 10-year-old girl rather than a 20-something year old woman.

“Haven’t _lost it_ have you?” he asked when the lady didn’t say anything, but she still looked uncomfortable about the topic.

“Not exactly _lost,_ no… I…” the lady looked down while her hands busied themselves with wringing at the handle of her leather handbag in front of her.

“If you must know, I gave it away” she finally admitted.

The man just stared at her, regarding her and watching as she fidgeted. Her cheeks were growing pinker and he could not help but think that embarrassment looked good on her.

“Well I had to!” she soon said, as if answering a question that wasn’t actually asked. "They looked so cold, the young family. They had _3_ children with them, and the mother was also _expecting!_ I couldn’t just. I mean it seemed more important.” She sighed softly “well they needed it more than I did. I think it was the right thing to do. Don’t – don’t you?”

She hadn’t planned on asking the man his opinion on the matter, and she wasn’t entirely sure what caused her to say the words. Perhaps it was a natural instinct, she mused. She was rather inclined to be anxious in general and gaining second opinions on things often did comfort her to some degree. But this man, she didn’t know at all really, so why should she care what he thought?

“I’m not sure it’s actually possible for you to do evil” he said. There was a bit of sarcasm in the tone, but the words hit Miss Fell with an odd sensation. There was a bit of relief and somehow it made her feel a bit better.

“Oh, I do hope so. I had been worrying about it, I ever so much loved that umbrella. But I found this bandstand in time, so I suppose it was not all that bad really” she smiled again, brighter and more certain. She looked to the man and he could see the flash of her eyes, clear blue and honest.

They both well silent again and they looked over the garden. Both of them were surprised about how comfortable they were just standing there next to a stranger and just watching the rain. Neither of them were entirely sure how long they stood there but eventually the heavy rain dulled to a light shower and then to a spitting that finally cleared away. By the time the sun started to peak its heavenly rays through the clouds, they were the only two people left under the shelter of the bandstand.

“Well… I think you are an angel, giving up your umbrella like that for others in need” the man said as he put his black fedora onto his head and brushing his hands over the sleeves of his business jacket, preparing to leave.

Miss Fell opened her mouth, hoping to say something along the lines of a thank you, but could not quite get her voice to work. So, she just looked at the man with open lips, like a cod fish. She had never been called an angel before, and she found that she quite enjoyed it.

Looking at her through his lenses, he grinned in amusement “well, best be off” he commented and didn’t wait for her to reply before he was heading down the few stairs and onto the path.

“Goodbye” she said softly, probably too weak for him to hear.

She watched him as he left, admiring how sleek and smooth his walk was. It was like he was strutting down a catwalk, the way his slender hips would rock from side to side. He seemed proud and care-free all at once.

As soon as the stranger was gone, Miss Fell took her hat from her head and fanned herself for a moment, the whole encounter having made her feel rather warm, which was funny considering the chill in the post-storm air.

“Oh dear” she said to herself before putting her hat back on and leaving the shelter. She hurried through the park, suddenly wanting to get home as soon as possible. She needed a tall glass of something cool and refreshing.

……….

The whole way home, Miss Fell could not stop thinking about the stranger. The way he was dressed, the way he stood, the way he walked, the way he _smelt_. She didn’t dare actually sniff him, but she had caught a hint of his cologne when it had mixed with the stormy breeze. The aroma had been a melody of wood and spice, an earthy fragrance that reminded her of the woods, a childhood memory of running through the trees and playing in the garden.

The ghost of the smell still lingered on her button nose, which she touched lightly with her fingers before pushing the thought away. She mustn’t think about such things. Is was silly, she was silly. A Silly girl who was thinking silly thoughts about some man, some stranger who she would most likely never see again.

“Silly girl” she spoke her thoughts out loud to herself as she entered into the little hole in wall which was located between two restaurants and climbed the narrow stairs up a few flights.

She lived in Soho, a small apartment which was above one of the more popular sushi restaurants in the area. She didn’t mind this, in fact she often liked the fact that she could simply stroll down and order something whenever she liked, no need to book a reservation because she would simply just pop back up and eat at her own table.

The flat was small and in need of some repairs, but it served her purposes well enough and she didn’t mind so much that it was a bit dingy, she never really had any guests over anyway. Plus, it was all she could really afford at the moment. She had a job at a local bookstore and was saving up to one day buy her own shop, so she would gladly pay as little rent as she could while she saved her nest egg.

She smiled as she opened the front door and slipped in, sighing with relief as she closed it behind her and deposited her keys into a little ceramic bowl. With a practiced routine, she easily stripped off her scarf and coat, hanging them on the wooden coat stand. It was then that she noticed the now empty umbrella stand and the vision of the stranger came roaring back to her mind, making her tummy ache in a way she had never felt before.

 _’Silly girl’_ she repeated in her mind, again trying to push the image of the man out of her thoughts. The rest of her afternoon and evening was a vicious cycle of this. She would see or read or smell something that would remind her of the stranger and she would reprimand herself for doing so, over and over again until she finally called it a night and got into bed.

Her bedroom was small and cosy, as was the bed itself. She had limited seating in her less than desired living room, so she had made her bed into a place where she could both sit on to read and lay on to sleep. With its snuggly blankets and many plush pillows, it was the most luxurious thing that she owned. It was a safe haven for her to retreat, and she revelled in the pleasure of it as she slipped under the covers.

The lamp on the bedside table illuminated her long blonde hair as it fanned around her, draping over her favoured pillow. The light gave the almost white hair a lovely warm glow, almost giving the illusion of a halo, so bright and beautiful. The word ‘angel’ came to her mind as she laid there, staring up to the ceiling. Blue eyes were inspecting the bits of peeling paint here and there, but her mind was drifting back to the bandstand, to the man. “I’m an angel” she said to herself with a smile, enjoying the memory of what the man had said to her.

She had been planning on reading a novel in bed, but she could not seem to rid herself of the stranger, her mind just would not free her this time. The feeling in her stomach returned and soon she felt the warm, aching sensation spreading throughout her body, swimming down her limbs and filling her to the brim. Pearly white teeth claimed her lower lip in a bite as she slinked her hands down her body, slipping under the covers and slowly yanking up her white night gown. She closed her eyes and gasped when he fingers finally found her sex, discovering that she was already wet and slick. She blushed.

Thick thighs parted on their own volition, giving her hands easier access to roam over her pussy. Her delicious breasts thrusted up as she arched her back, moaning out as she stroked herself. Technically she was a virgin, she had not yet had a cock inside of her, but she sometimes would feel herself, imagining what it would be like to have such a thing happen to her.

She stopped resisting the urge to think about the stranger and let her imagination go wild as she played with herself. Her mind whirled her back to the bandstand, to the middle of the raging storm. They were the only ones there and no one else could see or hear them through the pounding of rain and the whooshing of wind. The stranger gripped her by the wrist and pulled her up against his chest. She imagined it was firm and proud, her breasts crushing as she was yanked as close as she could be. She sniffed and could almost smell the spices, the wood and what she imagined would be the man’s natural scent. Oh, how she wanted to know what he really smelled like, under it all.

In the bed, her fingers were moving fast, dipping into her slick honey and using the moisture to assist her in stroking her engorged clitoris. She was panting, gaping at the air for breath as she felt herself quickly climbing to her climax. Her mind was dazed as the imagined man possessively gripped her around her waist, holding her tight and still as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. It was soft at first, then quickly turned filthy. She imagined his tongue to be long and wet, rudely thrusting into her mouth and calling out her own to play. She obeyed and rolled her tongue around his, moaning into the kiss. It was delicious, he tasted like rain drops.

Suddenly, she spasmed, coming long and hard and groaning as she did so. She wanted to call his name, but she didn’t know what it was. She knew nothing about him, and that made it all the more arousing, all the more scandalous. Panting for breath, she moved her hands away and closed her thighs, the aftershock of her orgasm still making her cunt pulse. Sighing with satisfaction, she reached out to turn off the lamp and then rolled over to nuzzle her pillow. With a small smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep, no doubt to dream about her mysterious man.

The demon possessing her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fell continues to fantasise about the dark mysterious stranger from the park.
> 
> One day at work, her dreaming suddenly turns real and she is caught off guard when she sees the stranger there in the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here! Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback on the first one.
> 
> This chapter has less links to cannon in it, but it does establish more details of what Miss Fell does and a bit more information about the stranger.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> <3

Over the next fortnight, the sweet Miss Fell often found herself thinking of the mysterious man in black. She would be going about her usual day and would suddenly remember him. When she did, she would save the little daydreams away in her mind and would keep them there for the evenings, when she could lay in bed and let her body give over to the sinful thoughts.

She was finding herself in one of those daydreams now, while she was performing the menial task of pricing some new inventory. Her hands moved on their own accord, repeating the act of picking up a book from the left, sticking on the pricing sticker and then setting it on the right, stacking them up into neat piles.

The new stock today was relatively boring, just another load of glossy autobiographies of some politician or sports personality, someone that Miss Fell really didn’t care enough about to remember exactly who they were.

Miss Fell was wearing a version of what she always wore to work. A pale blue button up blouse paired with a cream coloured skirt. Around her collar she wore a white chiffon neck scarf, tied into a pretty bow which flounced nicely with each step. Covering her front she wore the store’s signature apron, a navy blue thing with little white wings stitched in the front, the words _‘Storybook Heaven’_ woven just underneath, showcasing the name of the shop.

 _‘Ding’_ the bell on the front counter called out, bringing her back to reality. With the best customer service smile on her face, she promptly attended to the elderly lady who was waiting to purchase a book.

Half an hour later, Miss Fell was setting up the freshly priced books in the display window, making sure that they were stacked prettily upon the table and that the smug face on the cover was pointed out to the street. It was after she placed down the last book that she looked up through the window and saw it, saw _him_.

Baby blue eyes blinked in a flutter of fair lashes while she gave her head a shake, something that she did when she was forcing herself out of a delightful fantasy. This time, the dark figure was still there when she looked again. Eyes grew wide when she realised that this was not a dream, he was very much real and very much standing across the road, talking with another man in a similar yet not as fashionable business suit. They looked like they were arguing about something.

The stranger, _her stranger_ , was frowning and combing his fingers through his red hair as the other man waved a newspaper in his face, slapping it firmly and then throwing it to the pavement and stomping on it, as if to make a point. A pouty pink lip was sucked into the lady’s mouth while she quietly observed the dispute. She couldn’t help but feel worried for her dark stranger, concerned at how distressed his face looked, how uncomfortable his body was standing. It was a weird sensation, _feeling_ such empathy for her unnamed gentleman.

The other man seemingly shouted a few more things before storming off down the road, leaving the slender stranger there by himself with the newspaper at his feet. Miss Fell watched with interest as he bent down by his narrow waist and snatched the paper up from the floor. As he lifted himself up and went to put the paper into a rubbish bin, he looked up across the road and straight into the window of the shop, straight to the blonde.

Those dark lenses were like black holes, hypnotizing her baby blues for a moment before she turned away, bumping the display table in her haste. She heard one of the books fall to the floor, but she hadn’t the mind to pick it up. Her body wouldn’t let her stop, the surging rush of adrenaline had her whirling into the back aisles of the shop, disappearing into the maze of bookshelves.

A soft hand pressed against her chest as she leaned up against a shelve and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and trying to get herself under control. She could feel how fast her heart was racing, it like a panicked bird urgently trying to break free from the cage of her ribs. After several deep breaths, she could feel the bird calming, cooing with soft slow beats now, finally at ease. She sighed, opening her eyes and straightening her apron before she dared to emerge from her hiding. Surely the stranger would be gone by now, or so she thought.

As soon as she exited the aisle and turned, she instantly came face to face with something dark. Well, face to chest was the more accurate description. She gulped and took a step backwards so she could look up, up along a silvery grey tie and to the familiar handsomely angular face. It was just as she remembered it in her dreams, with those high cheek bones and thin lips, a strong chin and prominent nose which somehow reminded her of a bird of prey. She gulped, feeling rather like a field mouse at that very moment.

She was quiet as he stared at her through those dark shades, just simply observing for a moment before he reached out and offered her a book.

“You dropped this, Angel” he said in that casual tone of voice she recalled. Even the self-created nick name he imposed on her sounded light and airy, like it was a name he had said a thousand times before.

Just as it had happened at the bandstand, Miss Fell felt her mouth open, but her voice neglected to work. She wanted to say thank you, or hello, or something, anything. But she simply took the book from the man and held it to her chest.

He seemed to be amused, the way his mouth quirked up at one side, gliding into what could only be described as a smirk. He reached out to her, slipping the knuckle of a hooked finger under her soft chin and gently urging it up so that her mouth closed, which it did.

She visibly gulped and felt a warmness on her nose, spreading over her lightly freckled cheeks. His knuckle was still under her chin, it felt bony and hot and _good._ She almost missed the sensation when his hand retreated, slinking smoothly into his trouser pocket.

“Cat got your tongue, Angel?” he said in amusement, teasing her.

The blush grew pinker as she tried to think of something smart or charming or witty to say. She failed and found herself saying simple “Fell”.

“Pardon?” he said, tilting his head and raising one of those slim eyebrows.

“F-Fell… my name, it is Fell, not Angel” she admitted, her eyes sinking down to look at the name badge that was pinned to her apron, the inscription on it reading _’A.Z. Fell’._

“Ah” he said and then hummed in thought “So, what does the A stand for then?”

She froze, staring at the badge because she had not been expecting him to ask that. She bit at her lower lip, sucking on the plumpness of it while she considered if it was a wise thing to tell a strange man what her whole name was. It seemed risky these days.

Before she could think of anything to reply with, he lifted his hand and gave it a light, almost flamboyant wave in the air, washing away the question as he spoke “Never mind, it’s not important… I much prefer Angel anyway, it suits you” he ended, a certainty to the decision that he made.

His hand then reached up and combed through that crimson hair. Blue eyes peered through the fan of her lashes as she watched, admiring the way the hair slipped through his longer fingers, smooth and sleek, like red wine. The hand dipped further back, gliding down the back of his neck. He looked like he was considering saying something. If she didn’t know any better, she might have thought that he seemed, well, _nervous_. But she couldn’t at all figure out why on Earth someone like _him_ would be nervous talking to someone like _her_. She was nothing, just some chubby, short, inexperienced bookshop girl.

“I was” He started and then cleared his throat with a cough, a deep rumbling thing. “I was hoping that you might accomp – “

“Fell!” an annoyed voice filled the shop as its owner came barging through the front door. “didn’t I tell you to finish the new display? The table is crooked, and the poster isn’t even up!” he continued to complain as he carried a stack of boxes over to the counter and dropped them there with a _‘thunk’._

“Oh! Mr Sandalphon, Sir!” the little lady started, worry lines creasing her forehead as she looked to the balding middle-aged man, he looking like he was moments away from docking her pay, which is something he had done in the past. “I’m so very sorry, Sir… I was just doing that now, I –“

“It was my fault I’m afraid” Mr Tall-dark-and-handsome said, rather not liking the way that the other was speaking to the darling Miss Fell. “I bumped the table on my way into the store, and I have been monopolizing Miss Fell’s time. She has been of great assistance, I must say” which he did.

“Hmph” the grumpy man grunted, giving only half attention while he opened the top box with a sharp pocketknife. “Not boring your ear off about bloody Shakespeare I hope, lord knows I’ve had enough of _that”_ he grumbled, fisting into the box to grab out the new delivery of whatever top ups they had ordered.

The slender man looked to the little lady, finding that her posture was slumped over in defeat, her eyes downcast and her hands busy with gripping the book to her heart, almost as if it was bringing her some comfort, some protection. She was quiet and didn’t look like she was going to say anything soon.

“Quite the contrary actually, she was just informing me of some great covers that might make for good presents. You see, with the holiday season coming, I like to scope out options for my office. We like to give our staff something little, to show our appreciation. I’m sure you must know all about that, Mr, Sandalwood was it?” he asked, not giving the man any attention other than that, his focus was still on the shy Miss Fell.

Before the well irritated Sandalphon could even correct the pronunciation of his name, the slender redhead was offering Miss Fell a small smile, urging her to speak with a “what was it you were saying, Miss?”

Both men looked to her, which made her feel like she was centre stage with a spotlight on her. She was not able to run away from this one.

Sheepishly, she lifted her face up, blue eyes following and looking up into the pools of black lenses. Her face was one of gratitude, but also of guilt. She felt bad for having involved him in this little tiff with her manager.

“I…” she started “well as I was saying… “ she paused for a moment, speaking slow while she could piece together what she was going to say “it is hard to know what books your staff members will like. Everyone has different tastes in literature. I suppose a good option would be some gift vouchers perhaps? That way they would be able to get something they would actually like to read.” She finished, her words seeming more confident as they went.

“What an _ingenious_ idea!” he said, those thin lips back to curving into a smirk. He looked genuinely impressed by her suggestion, _proud_ even. “It is settled then, I would like to purchase some gift vouchers, please, Miss.” He said while he went to remove his wallet from his pocket.

The manager stood there, looking stunned as the tall businessman stepped to the front counter and the little woman scurried behind it, attentively waking up the computer screen and stating the process of the order. He scoffed then, reminding himself that it didn’t take much skill at all to sell someone a few lousy gift vouchers.

Miss Fell blushed as she took a small pair of round spectacles from her pocket, sliding them onto her nose so that she could see the words on the computer screen clearer. The stranger seemed to smile at the charming addition to her features.

“Ah, yes, here we are” she said as she clicked the mouse a few times, concentration devoted to the machine “Christmas gift cards, we have options of £25, £50 or £100 and we can print as many as you desire, Sir” she swallowed there for a moment, her cheeks feeling warm after she called him _‘Sir’._

The man just grinned, enjoying the spectacle of the lady at work. An eyebrow even lifted to arch, noticing her reaction to using the title. It was a common name for store attendees to use for customers, so he wondered why she blushed at calling _him_ that. Food for thought, he mused to himself.

“And we can do… um, where are they, oh!” she said a bit flustered as she reached under the counter and plucked out two different sample cards “We have Winter Wonderland or Santa’s Workshop” she said a little too excitedly, smiling brightly at the happy designs on the cards.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, which only made her pretty blush grow wider across her porcelain face. He leaned forward to look over the pictures, admiring each on their own and then giving the same attention back to the pretty woman’s features.

“I think an even mixture of the two would be perfect, Miss” he said with a confident nod of his head. “I would like, hmmm… “ he mentally calculated numbers in his head while he opened his leather wallet and plucked out a sleek credit card. “I shall have 450 of the £100 cards please, Miss.”

There was a series of thunking sounds as the manager knocked over a pile of books, all dropping down onto the floor. He didn’t care though and just stared at the credit card in the air, like an alcoholic eyeing off the last bottle of beer.

“S-Sir… why, why don’t _I_ process that order for you? I take care of all of our bulk business and trad – “ he started with an urgent voice only to be cut short.

 _“This lady_ is serving me” a stern reply was hissed out “and I shall take my business elsewhere if she does not receive the credit she has earnt” he threatened, ready to put the credit card away if he needed to “I require Miss Fell to receive at _least_ 10 percent commission of this sale, and I will sue if I find out any different.”

“Of course, of course, Sir – _Anything,_ Sir!” the balding mess of a man said before clicking his fingers towards the lady “Well Miss Fell, _get on with it,_ chop chop!”

The shell-shocked Miss Fell was still standing there, lamely still holding the cards out in front of her. She blinked, trying to mentally process what was happening. “4… 450?... at £100 _each_ , is that correct, Sir?... that would make a total of £45,000, yes?”

The man grinned and nodded, teasing as he said “yes, dear, that is how math works.”

Azure eyes widened and she swallowed, not sure if she should be offended or delighted by that snide sarcasm. Taking a deep breath in, she set the cards down and focused her attention back to the computer screen, clicking a few more times and falling into a business mode.

“An order of that size will take up to 5 to 10 business days for us to process, Sir” she said, her cute face turned neutral and looking very professional behind those glasses as she printed out a few strips of paper and laid them out on the counter “I shall need you to write down your name, contact details and a delivery address, please” she said and then primly opened her palm to accept the credit card.

The man chuckled lightly and grinned, placing the card in her open palm, his own slender fingers lightly teasing across her short stubby ones. He then took out a sleek silver fountain pen from the inside pocket of his jacket and proceeded to read and fill out the required information.

The pale blue of her eyes watched the payment screen with interest after the credit card was scanned, half thinking that a payment of that size would be declined. Amazement was seen in her face when it successfully cleared, making her blonde brows lift in astonishment. Centring herself, she printed out a few copies of the receipt and laid them out on the counter as well, showing him where to sign on the lines at the bottom of them all.

“Well” he was the first to break the silence as he returned the pen to his inner pocket along with his own copies of the transaction “It has been a pleasure doing business with you. Do you have a business card that I might have?” he asked politely, professionally.

“Oh, of course Sir!” she said, feeling like she had forgotten her manners in not already offering him one. She plucked one of the store’s business cards from the holder and held it out for him.

“Hmmm” he mused as he took it and read over the contact information, seeing only the general landline, email and address of the shop itself. “And what if I have a problem outside of trading hours? Is there any other way I might be able to get in contact with _you,_ Miss?” he asked, a small smile curving thin lips.

“Oh, umm” she said, rubbing her lips together in thought as she weighted the pros and cons of giving her personal phone number to him. Somewhere in her mind, a voice was telling her to be spontaneous, to take a chance for a change and to see where life would take her. It was her after all who had said that life was ineffable.

So, before the logical and rational side of her brain butted in, she took the card back, delicately wrote her personal phone number on the back and handed it back to him. Bright eyes momentarily looked directly into the black lenses while their fingers touched amidst the exchange.

“Thank you dear, you are an _angel”_ he said with a grin, stashing the card away in a pocket and then turning to take his leave “Ciao” he called out, waving a hand up in the air as he exited out the front door.

 _Did that really just happen?_ the stunned Miss Fell thought to herself, her hand still awkwardly lifted, having not retreated after giving the man the card.

“Holy Shit!” Sandalphon blurted out as he whirled the counter and almost shoved Miss Fell out of the way entirely, greedy little hands snatching at the receipt to look at it closer, triple checking that the money actually did go through.

“Good Lord girl! You must have really made an impression on that guy” he said, scratching the balding spot of his head as she looked at the signature, the printed version reading _’Mr A. J. Crowley’_. “hmm, Crowley… why does that name seem so familiar?” he said, but then gave up quickly because he really didn’t care. He was now £45,000 richer, well at least £40,500 after removing Miss Fell’s commission.

The soft blonde slowly stepped out from behind the counter and walked towards the front, looking out of the window while she listened to her manager behind her. She didn’t think about the money that she was going to receive, that was something for later. Right now, all she could think about was the stranger, the obviously rather wealthy stranger who was just here, who had touched her so gently on the chin and brushed her fingers so lightly, _tenderly_ even.

 _“Crowley”_ she breathed out, feeling how the name felt as it rolled off her tongue and through her lips. She smiled, thinking that the name suited him.

She was going to dream well tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on our ineffable pair a few days after their last encounter.
> 
> Miss Fell still dreams about her dark stranger and Crowley experiences some issues with work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go people.
> 
> So this chapter is a little different to the last 2. It has the POV from Miss Fell then switches over to Crowley's POV. Then a series of text messages :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, you ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3

In the cosy bedroom in the small apartment in Soho, the young Miss Fell laid in her bed, staring up at the commission cheque which she held in her hands above her. She had never seen so much written on a cheque before, at least not when it was written out to her name. She smiled softly as she ran a fingertip over the sum, a little thrill flying through her when she thought about how it would soon be in her bank account. This would certainly contribute much to her little nest egg, which was slowly but surely growing into something rather decent.

 _It wasn’t long now_ she thought to herself. Not long now until she would be able to hand in her resignation letter, to finally tell Mr Sandalphon what she really thought of him, and to finally, _finally_ be able to buy the bookshop she always dreamed off, her very own slice of heaven.

She sighed in content and rolled over to slip the cheque between the pages of the novel on her nightstand, safe and sound for now. She would go to the bank tomorrow and deposit it into her account.

It was nearing 11pm, a few days after the encounter with her stranger at the bookshop and she was still not able to get him out of her mind. Although now he was less of a stranger. Now she knew his name, she knew he was wealthy, and she knew how his fingers felt. It was the latter of those that she mostly focused on, her own fingers and her soft chin remembering the feeling of his touch. He had been so gentle yet firm at the same time when he had touched her, like an artist sculpting clay.

She melted against the sheet as she laid in her bed, de-stressing from another long day of work and letting the compilation of her daydreams to catch up with her, swimming over her body, mind and soul.

She had started to look forward to this time of the night, the sweet spot between getting into bed and falling asleep. It was in this delicious nook of time that she thought about her dark stranger, thinking of all the sinister things she wanted him to do to her while she allowed her hands to roam ramped over her body.

After the first week of this routine, she had stopped dressing in her night gown, opting instead to slither naked under the covers. It had come to the point now that she could already feel her arousal growing from the very moment her flesh hit the linen. By the time she had her fingers roaming over her flesh, her skin was already quivering with anticipation.

She gasped as she cupped her weighty breasts with her small palms, kneading them gently and skimming her fingers over the hardened nipples. _“mmmm”_ she moaned while she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift away, floating into the dark night where her stranger lingered.

The shadow in her mind cleared, opening to the sight of the bookshop. The hour was late, and the store was empty. The tall svelte figure towered over her, striding forwards with slow, purposeful steps while he shepherded her down one of the dimly lit aisles. She swallowed nervously as she stepped backwards, her heart stopping for a moment when she finally felt the shelf behind her. She felt so exquisitely trapped as the man, Crowley, pinned her against the bookcase.

A single finger slipped down under her chin, inviting her face upwards. Bright blue eyes peered up into the deep dark shades. _“Angel”_ he growled out as he leaned down, claiming her pouty lips in an instantly passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth, squirming deliciously between him and the shelf while she kissed back, closing her eyes and surrendering to the pure pleasure of it all. A shiver ran down her spine as the man’s long finger slid down her throat, tugging at her scarf, pulling the bow free and tossing the white chiffon to the floor.

In the bed, she squeezed her breasts hard, dreaming that Crowley was suddenly ripping at her blouse, breaking the buttons and releasing her bare breasts to the cool air. Her back arched beautifully, thrusting her tits up, showing how needy they were for a touch, a lick, anything that he would give her.

Plump pink lips parted as she gasped, imaging the thin lips of her stranger kissing down her exposed throat, licking and nipping down to those milky breasts and lavishing his attention on them, ravishing them like they deserved. The pretty girl pinched her own nipples just as his teeth scraped over them, lips sucking as he bit down, claiming the little bud until it ached in pain.

Her other hand slinked over her round tummy and down between her thick thighs as she imaged him yanking at her pleated skirt, pulling it up and slinking his hand under the layers, climbing up over her skin to find her aching pussy.

 _“What isss thisss?”_ he hissed, licking his long tongue from her breast and up all the way to her ear “No underwear? Such a _slutty Angel_ you are”.

She gasped and finally touched her slick cunt, covering her fingers with her own juices and rubbing viciously around her clit. Her beautiful face screwed up in sweet agony, stroking herself with one intention in mind.

 _“Crowley”_ she panted out into the hot air, wishing that he could really hear her, that he would somehow magically appear there and claim her for real. Whimpering in need, she writhed on the fresh linen, squirming and mewling as she rubbed herself faster and faster, pushing herself straight up towards the peaks of ecstasy. 

“Such a _good girl,_ so _wet_ for me. My _wet little Angel”_ she heard his voice speak, so clear and hot against the shell of her ear. It was the thought of those words which sent her tumbling over the cliff. Toes curled and back arched, lips open and breath held as she rubbed herself through her climax, riding it out as long as it would let her. When her cunt instinctively pulled back in sensitivity, she whimpered and collapsed down on the sheets, her wet fingers leaving her pussy, letting it throb in its post-orgasmic glow.

A long sigh left her lips, exhaling the breath she had been holding. _“mmmm”_ she purred out, feeling her whole body relax and spill over the mattress like warm jelly. She laid there for several minutes with her eyes closed, smiling softly and enjoying the way her body felt. Eventually, she did as she always did and rolled over to turn off the lamp, then nuzzled into her pillow to go to sleep.

 _‘Ting-a-ling’_ the charming sound of digital bells was heard, causing one of her eyes to peek open. The cool illuminance of her mobile telephone glowed, alerting her that she had received a textural message.

She frowned in confusion as she reached out for the phone and rolled onto her back, opening both eyes and unlocking the screen so she could see what the message was. Who on Earth would be texting her at this time of night?

……….

A few hours earlier, an exhausted Crowley entered his upmarket Mayfair penthouse, sighing as he dropped his suitcase to the floor and dragged his feet into his living room. By the time he reached his couch, he had already taken off his jacket, tie and shoes, all of which were now laid haphazardly on the black marble tiles. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for his things, he did. But His day had been so gruelling that he was okay with the notion of them spending the night there. The floor was cleaned daily anyway, and he knew that his maid would make a quick job of putting the things away when she arrived for her shift tomorrow morning. ‘Good ole Margie’ he thought to himself, grateful to have such an attentive employee on his payroll.

Moving in a practised routine, his hands plucked up a crystal decanter of bourbon and poured himself a glass, slipping in a few ice cubes and a cherry before plonking himself down on the couch. After taking a well-deserved sip of the drink, he closed his eyes and laid down, giving himself over to the cool embrace of the white leather.

After his third sip, he was just about feeling relaxed until his phone buzzed, vibrating in the pocket of his slimline trousers. Knowing that whatever it was couldn’t be good, he growled and reached in to pluck the phone out, clicking the answer button before ever seeing who it was. “Speak” he said, the phone up against his ear.

“Crowley” the greasy voice leaked through the speaker, instantly sending an uncomfortable shiver down the redhead’s spine “You weren’t _asleep_ were you? Some of us are still in the office, but I guess that takes a certain kind of _pride_ that not everyone is capable of.”

“Hastur!” Crowley tried to force a voice which wouldn’t sound like he suddenly had a vile taste in his mouth. “Not at all! In fact I was just going over the weekly expense reports “ he lied. “You know, no rest for the wicked and all that” he added before taking a long sip of his drink, he needed it.

The slimy voice chuckled and then scoffed out “Wicked, indeed” thick with sarcasm. Crowley frowned.

“As long as it’s nothing like that horrendous stunt you performed the other week. Giving your umbrella to an old lady” the voice tutted “and while you _know_ we are in the middle of buying out the Senior Centre. It’s bad PR Crowley, very bad. In our line of work, we can’t afford to be doing things so _nice_ ” the voice grew colder, if that was even possible “it makes us look _weak_.”

“I told you, it won’t happen again. I had no idea that paparazzi was – “

“Whatever, Tony” Hastur interrupted “just make sure it doesn’t happen again” he warned “And remember the meeting tomorrow morning, 10am sharp!” he added, disconnecting the call before Crowley could say anything else.

“It’s _Anthony_ ” he sighed out, equally deflated as he was frustrated.

He downed the rest of his drink and chewed on the cherry while he sat up and poured himself another serve. He took a moment then to remove his signature shades and placed them on the glass coffee table with a little ‘clink’. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve some tension.

After draining half of his fresh drink in one go, he laid back down and closed his eyes, lazily drumming his fingers on the crystal glass.

A few minutes later, his eyes sprung open, wide and alert in terrified realisation.

“The vouchers!” he declared to himself, reminding himself of the _nice_ thing he had done. If Hastur, or indeed if anyone on the company board found out that he had purchased hundreds of Christmas gifts for his employees, well he was sure that he would never hear the end of it. It was not something he needed right now.

He sighed, screwing his face up as he rubbed his temple, a few drops of condensation from his fingers spreading over his brow.

He couldn’t cancel the order, or rather he wouldn’t. He _wanted_ to buy them and he was so glad he had when had seen the priceless look on his Angel’s face. “Miss Fell!” he said again to himself before fishing into his pocket to retrieve the business card with the pretty handwriting on the back.

He sat up and took a few more sips of his drink while he thought up a plan. All he had to do was to make sure that his office didn’t catch wind of what he had done. The biggest mistake he had done was to put down his work address as the delivery location, so that seemed like the first thing to change.

He tried to steady his hands while he keyed Miss Fell’s number into his phone, saving it as simply ‘Angel’ and then opening a box to write a text message. He froze then.

He sighed. He didn’t want his first message to her to be about _business_. He had wanted her number so he could ask her out, at some point. He cursed himself for not having done that sooner.

After draining his second drink, he started typing the message and sent it before he chickened out.

……….

**Miss Fell,  
My apologies for the late hour.  
I would like to change the delivery address for my order.  
When you have the time.  
\- Crowley**

_Good evening, Sir.  
No apology required.  
It would be a pleasure to assist you with that.  
May I have the new address, please?  
Warm Regards,  
~ Miss Fell_

**Ashtoreth House, 197 – 213 Hammersmith Rd, Hammersmith, London W6 8DB, United Kingdom.  
\- C**

_Thank you, Sir.  
I will be certain to update your contact details and your order shall be delivered to the new address.  
Is there anything else I can assist you with?  
~ Miss Fell_

**That’s my girl.  
Nothing else for tonight.  
\- C**

_Thank you, Sir.  
Goodnight_

**Goodnight, Angel.**

……….

That night, both Miss Fell and Crowley slept soundly throughout the night. In the morning, the first thing they did was to check their phones, both re-reading over the messages from each other. They both smiled and started their day with a happy, heart-warming feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the weekend, and both Miss Fell and Crowley can not stop thinking about each other.
> 
> They keep checking their phones, waiting for the other to be the first to start another conversation. But the problem is, they are both too nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter which half follows Miss Fell and then swaps over to Crowley.
> 
> Some more information about what Crowley does for a living and some details about what Miss Fell does in her spare time.
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the wonderful comments that I have been receiving about this work. It is really motivating me to continue with the story. I am so happy to be a part of this lovely fandom.
> 
> <3

“Dear?… _dear!_ …” the soft, motherly voice pressed, attempting to get the attention of the young blonde, who was right now staring off into nothingness with dreamy, glassed over blue eyes.

“Hmmm?” the blonde, Miss Fell, finally spoke, blinking those baby blues until she came back to reality “Yes, Doris?”

Doris chuckled, her voice dry but cheerful “You were reading dear and then just… stopped” she said with amusement.

Miss Fell gasped, spurting out apologies as she looked down to the open book of poetry on her lap “Oh I’m so sorry, Ladies! I don’t know what came over me!”

“I do” Beatrice intervened, popping her two cents into the mix “she’s in love” she said, nodding her head as if stating a fact.

Doris smiled bright and pressed her hand to her heart “oh yes, I see it now! Now that would certainly explain it” she agreed with Beatrice, her kind green eyes looking back over Miss Fell with a new perspective.

“Now now, we can’t just be assuming like that about our little book worm now can we?” another voice chimed, hoarser than the others, but still wise and aged “she could just be sick… are you feeling ill, darling?” Cheryl asked, immediately grabbing her handbag so she could rummage through it for a cough lozenge or some aspirin.

The three elderly women argued light-heartedly like this for several minutes while Miss Fell just sat there blushing. She fiddled with the book on her lap, concentrating on the pages and flicking through them until she found a serious poem, one to distract her and to hopefully stop her cheeks from flushing.

Doris, Beatrice and Cheryl were all upwards of 80 years old, although none of them would ever admit their actual age. Miss Fell could still vividly remember the fight that broke out when a young paramedic tried to get Beatrice’s date of birth while he was attending her sprained ankle. There was no way that was going to happen, Miss Fell had it on good authority that all three of them would take that information to their graves.

“Here you are sweetheart” Cheryl leaned over from where she sat in her comfortable reclining armchair, holding frail fingers out to offer the blonde a butterscotch flavoured lozenge.

Miss Fell looked up from the book and gave a grateful smile, accepting the wrapped lozenge with a “thank you, Cheryl. That is very kind of you.”

Cheryl smiled with a slow wink and then inched back into her seat, groaning with relief as her back fell back into place on the soft cushion.

“So, who is the lucky man, Dove?” Beatrice asked while she went back to idly knitting what looked like a winter scarf. Wrinkled hands moved with years of practice, weaving the wool perfectly without even a thought given.

“Well, dear?” Doris added. Miss Fell's blushing, that warm glow on pale skin and sweet sigh of breath could only come from someone who was in love. Or at least in deep like with someone.

There was a short silence followed by a sigh, and then Miss Fell finally gave in “His name is Crowley”.

“See, I told you!” Beatrice declared, happily upping her knitting pace, quite pleased with herself.

 _“Crowley”_ Doris repeated, feeling how it felt on her tongue “A rather odd name, I must say. What ethnicity is he?” she asked rather frankly.

“Ummm, British I think, Doris. He does have an English Accent, and red hair” the blonde started to blush again, just thinking about him “A bit rough around the edges, but well spoken.”

The three ladies chatted for a few minutes then about their preferences in men. Beatrice seemed to like red heads, especially the fiery Scottish men, whereas Doris seemed to be well against any man with even a tint of ginger about him.

Cheryl though, well she seemed on the fence. She was quiet, just thinking until she finally said, “have you been dating him for long, sweetheart?”

“Oh no!” Miss Fell said quickly, almost laughing at the notion “we haven’t – I mean he’s not” she sighed “we have yet to go on a date. I’m afraid I don’t even know if he likes me _that_ much. I don’t know, maybe I’m just being silly…”

The ladies stopped talking and looked at each other before back to the blonde who was now just fiddling with the lozenge in her hands, gently crinkling the wrapper without actually opening it.

“Well I’m sure he will come to his senses soon, dear” said Doris.

“He would have to be a real pillock if he doesn’t see what a catch you are” Cheryl smiled.

“And he will have us to answer too if he breaks your heart!” Beatrice added as she stabbed her knitting needles into the air to drive the point home.

Miss Fell giggled and smiled with a genuine affection for her elderly companions “Thank you ladies, I feel much better now, I must say” and she did.

She always enjoyed her time at the Senior Centre. She had been volunteering there every Wednesday night and every other Saturday for as long as she could remember. She would do anything from cleaning, to cooking, to playing games and reading books out loud. The latter was her favourite thing to do of course. The members of the centre always enjoyed listening to Miss Fell read, she always did a marvellous job, speaking in various accents and what have you, like a natural born storyteller. In return, the quite bookworm enjoyed the company, always liking to listen to the life stories of everyone who visited there. It wasn’t often she liked socializing, but this had long since become an exception to that rule. She felt at home here, at peace. There was so much love.

“Oh, speaking of dashing young men!” Doris said, her attention diverted to the handsome dark-haired man who was coming their way. Unlike Miss Fell, he was dressed in a white and navy uniform, the charming logo of the Senior Centre printed on the breast of his polo shirt. It read ‘Eden Gardens’ with a pretty pink flower stitched under the script.

“How are we today, Ladies? Not getting into too much trouble I hope” He said in an overly happy voice. He was smiling wide and bright, white teeth giving the illusion that he had never eaten a morsel of sugar in his entire life. Without even having to talk, it was obvious that he was American. His confidence and enthusiasm were far too intense to be any other nationality.

The trio of ladies smiled at the man with rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes. Doris even groomed her hair lightly, making it puff prettily around her face just so.

“Trouble?!” Doris feigned offence “how _dare_ you imply such things! We are as innocent as the day we were born, I’ll have you know” she said, smiling.

“Of _course_ you are, ladies!” he stood near them, propping his hands on his hips and flashing that smile again.

“Sunshine, can I borrow you for a moment?” he said then, looking over to Miss Fell with questioning eyes.

“Oh, of course Gabriel” she said, promptly grabbing her things and rising up “Please excuse me ladies” she said, politely.

“Ack, so _greedy._ Taking all the good-looking Men!” Beatrice commented, giving Miss Fell a friendly wink as the two of them departed from the group.

“Sorry to interrupt your reading, Sunshine” Gabriel said with an honest, softer tone as he guided the short blonde into his office which was near the front reception desk. He closed the door once they were both inside.

“That’s okay, Gabriel” she said, taking his invitation to sit down in one of the seats. She couldn’t help but look at him, taking in the way his usually happy face faded into something more worrisome “is everything okay? You seem, distracted.”

He sighed and sat down in his chair, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling in thought before looking across his desk towards the pretty lady in his office.

“Things are not going so well for the centre. There’s been some changes, hurdles, and I’m worried that we won’t be able to keep overcoming them for long” he looked down at a few bills that were scattered over his desk and then looked back up into those blue eyes, searching there for some comfort. He smiled softly, finding some of what he was looking for.

“I’ve had to let a few staff members go, mainly a couple of cleaners and one of the cooks. I was hoping. Well, would you be able to come in and help out tomorrow? Maybe a spot of baking or helping with the clea –“

“Yes” she said, interjecting her calm voice into the small room. She didn’t often interrupt people, but she knew Gabriel, and she knew that if she didn’t, he would just keep rambling on and on until he ran out of things to say. He tended to do that when he was stressed.

“I will come in tomorrow, next Sunday as well, and every Sunday until things are more stable again” she said, confirming her words with a nod.

“Oh Sunshine” he breathed out, reaching a hand across the desk, inviting hers to do the same so he could hold it in his palm. He smiled when she did and gently ran his fingers over her soft knuckles “Thank you, you are a saint” there was a silence then as he looked down at their hands before he said with a softer voice “I don’t know why I ever let you go.”

There was suddenly a tension in the air, an all too familiar one which made Miss Fell feel both warm yet uncomfortable at the same time.

“You know why” she said, just as softly as him. “It just – wasn’t meant to be” she attempted to leave the topic there, not wishing to get any further into a conversation they had had too many times to count.

“We will get through this, the Centre can handle it” she nodded, taking her hand back and trying to compose herself “I will bring in some supplies and make a Sunday roast for everyone tomorrow, how does that sound?”

Gabriel sighed and nodded, leaning back again “sounds perfect, Sunshine. Just perfect.”

She suddenly had the urge to hug him, wanting nothing but to hold him in her arms and comfort him. There might be a lot of history between them, and not all of it happy, but she still cared for him and would do anything she could to make sure that him and the Senior Centre were okay.

Forcing down a swallow, she gathered up her things again and stood up “I should go now, I have a few errands to do. I will see you tomorrow, Gabriel” she said, giving a small, reassuring smile.

“Till tomorrow, Sunshine” he said and returned the best smile he could manage, watching as she exited his office, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

……….

“Crowley?... Earth to _Crowley!”_ a well annoyed voice called out, snapping the lanky redhead out of his daydreaming.

“hmmm?” Crowley replied, blinking as he tried to focus.

So far, the meeting had been dry and boring, filled with nothing but statistics and bland PowerPoint slides. Even worse of all, it was a Saturday! Surely there had to be some sort of law against making people come in to work at short notice on a Saturday morning.

Breathing in deep, Crowley tried to act like he had been in deep thought about something important and work-related rather than dwelling on how much he wanted to check his phone to see if he had received any more text messages from the charming Miss Fell.

“The Eden project, Tony” Hastur growled across the long conference table, making more than just Crowley shiver with the tone. There were 15 people seated around the glossy black table, most of who would rather be someone else, anywhere else than at work on such a beautiful Autumn weekend.

A prominent nose twitched at being called ‘Tony’, he never did like that nickname. His name was Anthony, and he preferred people to not mess with it. However, now wasn’t the time nor the place to say anything about that, so he just sucked it up and leaned over his notes, flicking through the pages until he found the information he needed.

“Eden is going well” he said, trying to seem like he cared about it “ERG Limited has accepted our offer and is increasing their electricity rates by 12%, just for that street block of course. This, along with the upcoming renewal of insurance and licensing costs, Eden Gardens’ revenue is going to drop well below the red line. By November, they should be open to renegotiating selling out.”

“Good, good” Hastur nodded and then all the others around the table agreed, nodding their heads without fear of being reprimanded.

“Get on to finding out about the recent lay offs they have made. Information of disgruntled employees will be handy to have in our back pocket if it has to come to that” Hastur added, scribbling a few notes down.

“On top of it boss, leave it to me” Crowley said and then laid back in his chair while the attention moved on down the line, Hastur now attacking the scared little manager from the IT department, something about delays with server upgrades. Whatever it was, Crowley didn’t care and just zoned out again. In front of him, he doodled on his note pad, drawing little cartoon snakes and giving them stick people to attack.

 _This is going to be a long day_ Crowley thought, stabbing his pen into a little stick figure Hastur.

……….

It had been a couple of nights since the text conversation they had. Both of them checked their phones now and then throughout the days, looking, _hoping_ to see a new alert there. The only problem was that both of them were too _shy_ to actually send one.

That night, Miss Fell laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She sighed and looked at her phone, azure eyes disappointed again to see no notification. Pressing her plump lips together, she tapped open a message box and started to type. Taking a deep breath in, she pressed send before she changed her mind.

_Good evening Sir,  
I have just realized that I have not provided you with an update of your order.  
The majority of the cards have been made, I am anticipating to be done by next Wednesday, and to post the delivery by Thursday.  
I hope this message finds you well.  
~ Miss Fell_

**Thank you for the update.  
Take as much time as you need, there is no rush at all.  
I am tired, it was a long day. Boss had me working all day in the office.  
How are you? Bit late for Angels to be awake isn’t it?  
\- C**

_I’m sorry to hear that you had to work today, I hope you will at least be able to rest tomorrow. Sounds like we both have frustrating bosses. Luckily, mine has been a bit more lenient with me since you made your purchase. I wish to thank you for that.  
I can’t sleep, not quite sure why.  
~ A_

**I am glad he is easing up on you. I could have punched him, the way he was talking to you.  
Maybe try some warm milk? Or some bourbon. Alcohol helps me to fall sleep.  
\- C**

_I think that is called ‘passing out’ not ‘falling asleep’  
Warm milk sounds like a good idea.  
~A_

**You say tomato, I say tomato.  
That doesn’t really work via text, does it?**

_Not really, no. But I know what you meant._

**Are you having milk?**

_Yes, I just got back in to bed with it. It was a good idea, thank you._

**You're welcome.  
Sip slowly, get some sleep.**

_Yes Sir._

**Good girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking home one Sunday afternoon, the innocent Miss Fell gets wisped away by none other than her mysterious stranger.
> 
> Crowley enjoys taking his angel on a little trip into the erotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet again!!!
> 
> I know you have all been wanting these two pinning fools to run into each other again, so here you are!
> 
> Enjoy, you ineffable nerds. 
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S. sorry if there are any typos, I literally just finished writing this and wanted to post it straight away. I will go back over soon and correct any of my faults.

It was Sunday afternoon and Miss Fell was exhausted. She had been at the Senior Centre for most of the day, cooking a Sunday roast for the members and then cleaning up afterwards. After lunch, Gabriel had invited her to stay for what was promising to be a riveting game of bingo followed by some themed Trivia, the chosen subject was ‘The Sound of Music’. While the idea of watching Beatrice playing with 10 bingo sheets all at once, the blonde’s energy levels were almost completely depleted. So, she politely excused herself after she had finished her duties and set on her way home.

She was walking through the streets of London now and had made the decision to take the short way home. She usually didn’t take this route, as the shortcut involved walking through a few of the more dodgy streets of Soho, but she was willing to risk it today if it meant her getting home sooner so that she could put her aching feet up.

Miss Fell would always wear a dress on Sundays. This tradition had been so for as long as she could remember, well back into the recesses of her childhood. Her family had been intensely religious and as such, would pride themselves on dressing as best as they could when they attended church. So, just like clockwork, every Sunday morning she would be clothed in one of her finer dresses, hair done up nicely and shoes shined to a gleam and would be chauffeured to the local church in her father’s brown station wagon.

These days, she wasn’t so consistent in attending church as much as her family would want her to, but she still held onto the idea of being a little bit fancy on the day of rest. As such, she was wearing a rather spiffing looking boatneck A-line dress, the fine material of a powdered pink colour. Around her waist there was a white belt, holding the garment to the smallest part of her waist before the dress puffed out over her hips, bouncing lightly over the layers of her airy petticoat. Knowing she was going to be moving around a lot today, she had opted for a warm sweater rather than her usual cream overcoat. The light blue button up cardigan covered her nicely, protecting her arms from the burn of the sun and the cool of the Autumn breeze.

Beige ankle boots upped their pace as she came towards a rather shady corner, the small heels tip-tapping along the pavement while she hurried to get past a group of rather sorry looking religious radicals.

“Tha Rap’cha is a’comin’, ye ‘ear me good!” a croaky voice boomed into the street, lecturing as if he was standing on top of a soap box. However, from the smell of the man, he had certainly not had access to any soap let alone it’s box for at least a couple of weeks.

The head of neatly pinned blonde hair ducked down, azure eyes locked to the ground in front of her as she scurried past the man, making sure not to make any direct eye contact with him.

“Ye… hay ye, halt where ya stand, ya lousy good for nuffin’ – “ the voice diverted into incoherent mumbles, some of which Miss Fell thought were meant to be rather creative insults.

Suddenly she felt a hand reaching out for her, slinking around the side of her waist. She gasped and was about to fling her handbag around with full force, that is until she heard the familiar voice in her ear.

“Just keep walking, Angel. I’ve got you” Crowley’s breath felt warm against her, a refreshing change from the cool wind.

Within a matter of seconds, he had his arm wrapped around her, one hand on the left side of her waist and the other reached over in front of him, claiming a hold of her right wrist. His hold was firm yet gentle, purposeful in the way he guided her along the sidewalk.

Miss Fell could feel her heart racing, thumping so loud that she barely heard the angry man who was now following them down the street, shouting his profanity in their direction.

“I know ye, ya wily _serpent!_ ye and ya feking sunglasses! _demons!_ all of ye! _bloody pathetic_ excuse for men. Ye are gonna _burn_ in tha eternal pits of ‘ell fire, n’ rightly so, say i!” the tramp barked like a rabid dog, stumbling slowly along behind them.

“What on Earth is – “ Miss Fell started to ask.

“Shhh, Angel. Just keep walking okay?” Crowley said, a tint of authority lacing his words.

“O-Okay, Sir” she said without a thought, not wishing to argue with the slender man beside her anymore than she wanted to face that smelly man behind them.

“Good girl” Crowley whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes momentarily and let out a small noise of pleasure. She blushed, hoping that he didn’t hear it through the sounds of Soho.

“Don’t lissen ta ‘im lassie! ‘es gonna corrupt ye ta the dark side, I promise ya that! ‘im ‘n all them lot!” the yelling continued, the padding of worn shoes thumping the pavement with stumbled steps.

Miss Fell gasped as she was suddenly guided around a corner and then pulled into a shop, the entrance way a simple hole in the wall with no sign or markings on the outside. She felt breathless as she was ushered into the darkness and then pressed against the wall while Crowley quickly closed the door behind them. He leaned over her, pressing his palm against her mouth and placing a finger over his own in a silent sign to keep quiet. She obeyed without hesitation. She started breathing again, deeply through her nose while she looked at Crowley with wide blue eyes, scanning his pale features as they glowed in the dimly lit area.

She couldn’t quite tell if he was looking at her or not, _darn those blasted shades_ she thought to herself, not for the first time. It felt like hours that she was there, mouth closed under his hand and the warmth of his body so close to hers. In reality it had only been a minute or two before he lifted his hand and smiled down to her “I think he’s gone. But we better stay in here for a little while longer, just in case”.

She swallowed and nodded, a few stray curls falling to brush across the soft curves of her face. “Who was that?” she asked when she finally found her voice “he seemed to know you, Sir” she added, baby blues searching his features again, trying to read his expression but most of all trying not to think about how much she wanted to kiss him.

“That was Shadwell” he frowned and placed his hands on the wall, one either side of the pretty woman “he used to work for me, but I had to let him go a few months ago. He took it rather badly, it seems” he admitted. “I’m sorry you had to see that” he added after a few seconds of just looking at her. He was so close now, inches away from pressing his body against hers. If he had, there would be nothing for her to do but to squirm between him and the cold brick wall behind her.

“It’s – It’s ok, Sir” she breathed out softly “I’ve seen worse in my life” she smiled, ever so softly.

Crowley’s head tilted at that, his face pensive as he regarded her features, like he was inspecting an oil painting. “Now that is a shame” he commented, thinking out loud. “Angels shouldn’t have to deal with such things” he spoke quiet for only her as he shifted his hand and brushed a single finger over her cheek, grazing it lightly before tucking one of those runaway curls behind her ear.

Miss Fell blushed, hotter than she had ever blushed before. She was glad for the dim light of the space, thankful that the shadow would disguise just how red her cheeks were. She breathed in deep and spoke out with a shaky exhale “where… where are we, Sir?”

“Ah!” he said, smoothing on a smirk and then taking a step back, offering Miss Fell his arm and motioning for her to come with him down the stairs “It’s a shop! Come, I’ll show you” he added, smiling like a schoolboy who wanted to show her his secret hiding spot.

Blue eyes darted to the outer door before looking back to Crowley. She felt the turmoil within herself, that familiar battle between head and heart that she had ever only felt with him. The sensation was quick to conquer her, coaxing her arm to reach out and link with his. She flashed a shy smile and nodded, leaning on him while he escorted her down the darkened stairs.

Her dark stranger took her down into the depths of the underground, opening the crimson door which was at the bottom and leading her in. She felt a bit like Alice in Wonderland as she stepped into the room, not quite sure what to expect.

What she saw then was certainly not what she was expecting to see at all. The inside of the shop was quite pleasant actually, not grim and dank looking like the staircase but actually rather modern and well lit. Delicate eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, adjusting her pupils to the new environment. Once they could see properly, those beautiful blue eyes grew wide and alert when she realised what kind of place this was. She was in an adult store.

Crowley could not help but chuckle when he saw the look on Miss Fell’s face, how wide her eyes were and how her rosy cheeks were blushing so brightly. She looked absolutely adorable and part of him was almost ashamed of bringing such an innocent looking Angel into this place of sin. _Almost._

“You’ve never been in a shop like this before, have you Angel?” he asked, pretty sure he knew what the answer would be.

The blonde once more couldn’t find her voice, choosing instead to just shake her head. She found herself pressing herself closer to her stranger, holding onto his arm tighter, like she was afraid she would fall.

Responding in kind, he moved his free hand over and patted her hand gently, comforting “It’s alright, Angel. Nothing to be worried about, it’s just a shop. There are even books over there, you like books” he said, nodding over to the section where the erotic fiction and pornographic magazines were located.

Miss Fell frowned at that statement, which only made Crowley’s grin widen in amusement.

“Tell you what. You go have a look around for yourself and I will go back to see if the crazy nutter has gone, yeah?” he suggested, tapping her hand lightly before untangling their arms.

“No!” Miss Fell’s soft voice gasped, suddenly feeling like she was being abandoned.

Crowley smiled, taking the lady’s hand gently and bringing it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back “I will be back soon. This place really is safe. See that girl at the counter?” he said, nodding his head over towards a grungy woman with spikey black hair and far too many facial piercings “that’s Bee. She will help you if you need anything. She doesn’t look it, but she’s a softie at heart. You of all people should know, don’t judge a book by it’s cover” he gave the softest smile he was capable of.

Miss Fell sighed, feeling a little melty from the kiss. “Alright, Sir” she said, feeling rather weak as she watched his smile.

“That’s my girl” he said, winking behind the glasses although he knew she would not be able to see it.

When Crowley was gone, Miss Fell stood there for a moment and then slowly walked further into the store, her knees feeling rather unstable with each step.

She smiled and nodded to the girl named Bee, giving a little “hello” which was probably too soft for them to hear. Bee nodded back, giving Miss Fell a once over with her dark eyes before paying her attention back down to the comic book she was reading.

 _Well, this isn’t so bad_ the shy bookworm thought to herself as she started to wander down the aisles. _This is rather okay, not too scary_ thought as she looked over the first area which seemed to be dedicated to novelty supplies for bachelor and bachelorette parties. Lots of penis shaped candies and blow up dolls with stringy blonde hair and bright red lips. She giggled lightly when she saw a little plastic penis which had goofy eyes and a cowboy hat on.

She made quick work of walking through the next aisle which was filled with various kinds of fake vaginas and penis pumps. “Really?” she said to herself with a huff, rolling her eyes at a large box with a picture of a comically huge cock on the front, the words ‘Fill her up!’ arched over it with a white splotchy font that made it look like semen. _That_ was not tasteful at all.

She stopped halfway through the next aisle, her plump lips opening on their own accord as her eyes trailed over the rows of dildos and vibrators. She felt her chest heaving and the heat from her face flowing down her neck. She had heard about these kinds of toys before, but she had never actually _seen_ them before. Well no, that was not quite true. When she was younger one of her friends showed her one, but that was all silly and they just laughed at the notion of it. She was not laughing now.

What really surprised her was that there were so _many_ of them. Rows and rows of all different shapes and sizes. Some were small and cute, little vibrators which were pink and purple, all rather girly and made her smile. Others were way too large and made her gulp, big black ones with bulky veins and ridges along the sides, those didn’t make her smile.

Before long, she found herself looking at a rather attractive looking one. It was a light pink colour, just a shade darker than her powdered pink dress. It looked smooth and sleek, almost like a car. “Slim Line Rabbit” she said to herself, reading the name of the thing out loud. She smiled, thinking that it was quite cute that it was named after a fluffy rabbit. She liked bunnies.

Biting down on her lower lip, she reached out and took it into her hand. She felt a delightful shiver run down her spine as she touched it. It was softer than she had thought, but it was still firm and sturdy. She ran a finger up and down the side, dipping down one side and then over the second smaller part. She frowned in confusion, wondering what that part was for.

“Like what you see, Angel?” the voice spoke from behind her, smooth as silk.

Caught off guard, she rushed to put the toy back but fumbled, dropping it onto the carpeted ground.

Crowley chuckled and stepped closer, squatting down to pick it up. He stayed down there for a moment, looking it over and running his finger across it like she had been doing. The blonde rubbed her lips together nervously, unable to look away from him.

“You have good taste, Angel. This is one of the better brands. Higher quality and superior design” he nodded before rising up. He tilted his head as he held it out between them and circled the tip of his finger over the small nub. “Do you know what this bit does, little one?”

A sparkle gleamed in baby blue eyes, a shy yet interested look on her face as she simply shook her head. Her heart was racing again, her mind repeating the words _little one_. She held her hands together in front of her, wringing them gently while she tried to ground herself.

“Well you see… this bit is kind of obvious” he said, changing over to run a finger over the larger area, the one that looked like a smooth, super sleek and slim version of a penis “this part goes into your pussy” he said rather clinically.

She felt her knees buckle, listening to him describe it like it was going to go inside of _her._

“And it is curved like this so that it rubs up against your g-spot” he continued to explain, slipping his finger over the chucky section that curved just so. “And when that is inside of you, this bit… the smaller bit” he said, gliding his fingertip down and around to where he was before “well it rubs nicely over your clitoris” he finished, ending his explanation by rubbing his finger around the tip of the nub, right where it was designed to stroke over a swollen clit.

“Oh” she breathed out, surprised that she even had any breath inside of her to do so “I see…”

Crowley carefully placed the toy back on the shelf and turned to hold his arm out again “come, I think it’s safe for us to go now… I think you’ve had enough excitement for today” he said. He had noticed just how flushed Miss Fell’s cheeks were getting and he was afraid that she would completely combust if he took her any further into the store. He could just imagine the panic attack that would start if he showed her the bondage aisle. As much as he would of _loved_ to do that, he didn’t want to scare off his bashful angel.

Nodding without a word, Miss Fell took the offered arm and stayed close to her stranger, keeping quiet as they left the store and returned into the world. It took her a while to come back down to reality.

……….

The next day at work, Miss Fell had been so very distracted. Her mind kept drifting back to the day before, to that dimly lit staircase and what was at the bottom of it. She would bite her lip, remembering how close he had been to her, how hot his presence had been. How hot _she_ had been when he was teaching her. She never _ever_ would have thought something like that would happen to her. Those places were for other people, people who were experienced, sexy, _brave_.

She couldn’t even fully remember how she got home. It was all a bit of a blur. But she did remember saying goodbye to him at the end of her street, when they finally parted ways. She remembered how cold and empty she had felt when he had let go of her. She missed it. She missed _him_.

She was still a bit dazed when she returned home after her shift at the bookshop, sighing as she slipped into the outer door and into the communal landing. She was about to walk up the stairs when a cheerful voice called out to her.

“Is that you, love?” the redheaded women peeked out from a doorway, smiling bright when she laid her eyes on the blonde. “Hallo dear, i was ‘oping it was you… ‘old on a tick” the lady said, ducking back into the apartment for a moment.

Miss Fell liked her landlady, she was always so happy and seemed to light up any room she walked into. The only downside was that it was so very difficult to get her to shut up once she was on a roll.

“’ere we go!” the redhead said as she reappeared, holding in her hands a large long rectangular box which was wrapped up neatly with gold paper and tied with a red ribbon. “This came for you, love” she said, holding the package out towards the blonde.

“For me?” Miss Fell asked, surprise written all over her face. She had never received a package like _this_ before, only ever books from Amazon or care packages from her family. “Are you _sure_ this is for me, Tracy?”

The landlady beamed, flashing a big smile of her ruby red lips and nodding her head, shaking the large silver hoops that dangled from her earlobes. “Oh yes dear, see right ‘ere” she said, pointing to the sticker on the top that was addressed to ‘Miss A.Z. Fell’. “All for you, love. I think it might be roses!” Tracy exclaimed with another nod of certainty “looks like roses. I’ve gotten loads of packages in my day and it’s the long thin ones that always have flowers in ‘em. This one though, I’d say it’s from one of those fancy places too. Whoever it’s from is certainly wantin’ ta get your attention, love. Play ya’ cards right ‘n ya might even get to be Mrs rich n’ fancy” she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh really, Tracy!” Miss Fell said, somewhat shocked by the implication that she would be seeking a man for his riches.

“Jus’ sayin’ love, you could do far worse is all I’m sayin’” she said, copious amounts of bangles jingling as she raised her hands up in surrender.

“Hmmm, indeed” the blonde returned and gave the redhead a friendly smile “thank you for taking care of it for me, have a good evening, Tracy” she said, carrying her mysterious package up the stairs. 

“Be sure ta lemme know later what it is, love!” Tracy called after her before disappearing back into her own apartment with a happy humming on her lips.

Safe and sound in her flat, Miss Fell laid the package out over her bed and just looked at it. _It must be from him_ she thought to herself, only able to think of one person it could be from. It had to be from her stranger, from Crowley.

After taking a few breaths to calm herself, she gently slipped the bow off and then unwrapped the box. Blue eyes peeped in as she lifted the lid. There were obviously two things in there, something long and thin and something smaller, both items wrapped in soft crinkly paper. Her eyebrows pushed together, spying a card laying on the top.

Sliding her reading glasses on, she opened the card first and read over the wispy handwriting.

_**\- Something for when Angels want to be dry & Something for when Angels want to be wet -** _

It was not signed, but she knew _exactly_ who it was from.

The sound of crinkling paper was heard as she unwrapped each item. She stood there then, breathless and speechless as she looked over each one separately. 

There in the box were two very different things.

An umbrella.

And a dildo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is unsure if his Angel really did like the gift he got her or not.
> 
> Later, he receives the message loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had not expected to get this chapter out so soon. But I just sat down and it all came flowing out of me, so here it is!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this bit and I think and hope you will all enjoy the well deserved smut.
> 
> Enjoy, you ineffable dorks.
> 
> <3

Miss Fell held the card in her small soft fingers. She had been standing there for a good several minutes, frozen in time as she let her eyes flick between the gifts from her stranger. If she had breathed, she was not aware of it.

When she looked at the umbrella, she smiled with an adorable affection. It was a long and darling thing, one that would have no trouble protecting her from the London rains. It was light blue in colour, almost a match for the shade of her eyes. Much like her last umbrella, this one was scattered with charming little cartoonish figures. Unlike her last one that had rainbows and clouds, this one was adorned with yellow rubber duckies and pretty bubbles. The sight almost had her giggling, until she moved her sight back to the sex toy.

Affection quickly turned to lust as she inspected the sleek pink dildo. It was exactly the same kind she had been drawn to at the adult store, except this was still mint inside of its box. The card in her hand began to shake while her hand trembled, the memory of Crowley’s explanation of the toy bringing a hot flush to her face and a tingle between her thighs. 

She looked at the card again, re-reading the message for what must have been at least the tenth time that evening.

Crowley had written this. He had hand-picked these items especially for her. He _wanted_ her to use them, _thought_ about her using them. Knew that she would think about _him_ when she did use them.

 _Oh, this was all a bit too much,_ she thought to herself as she proceeded to fan herself with the card, breathing slow and deep to keep herself from hyperventilating. This was all so much to process, this was _a lot._

She thought back on all the encounters she had had with the man, of all the small touches and whispered words, the text messages, the fact that he kept addressing her with affectionate pet names. For the first time ever since she had met him, she finally understood it. He did actually, legitimately, undoubtedly like her. _Like_ like her.

She swooned and had to sit down, the bed dipping slightly as she did so. She was still fanning herself, suddenly afraid that she was going to pass out.

The man she had been dreaming about, fantasizing about every night since she had met him, touching herself to the thought of him and moaning his name in her most vulnerable state. It was all too much knowing that he reciprocated the feelings, that what she had been dreaming of might even have a chance of coming true.

She sighed out a breath and let herself fall back, laying on the mattress and closing her eyes.

This had to be a dream.

……….

In the Mayfair apartment across town, the lanky redhead laid upon his couch, long legs stretching over its length and his spine relaxing into the comfortable white leather.

He looked at his mobile, checking his messages yet again. He had been doing so every 10 minutes from when he had sent the package to Miss Fell. His insides were feeling more and more uncomfortable the later it got into the afternoon and then into the evening and night. It was now 10:30pm and he was starting to think that he made a very big mistake.

The package was too much, he thought as he sighed, placing his phone onto the glass coffee table along with his sunglasses. He snatched up his drink and brought it to his thin lips, taking a long sip of ice-chilled honey bourbon and then laying back down, closing his eyes.

It was a weird feeling. He wasn’t used to being nervous, to being on edge like this. It had been so long that he even couldn’t recall the last time a woman made him feel like this, gave him butterflies in his tummy.

The weirdest thing about it is that he felt so different when he was with her. True, he still felt the butterflies and the nerves, but when he was actually there next to her, touching her, he felt strong, in control, _dominant._

From a young age he had discovered that he was included to be dominant in the bedroom. His natural curiosity for seeking answers and knowledge had swiftly led him to learning about BDSM and sinking into the local scene. He had had several sexual relationships in his life, some vanilla and some more adventurous. He had once thought that he had found the right submissive for him, but that relationship had slowly broken apart. She ended up being more of a hardcore pain slut than a protocol orientated girl, which is what he really wanted.

He had been single now for a good while and was beginning to think that he would never find what he was looking for. Until he met Miss Fell.

She seemed to be too good to be true. She was beautiful, kind, sweet, and so plush and plump, just how he liked. She was also giving off the strongest submissive vibes that he had ever felt in his entire life. The most attractive thing about it was that she did have a slight snarky side to her as well. She might be submissive, but she was certainly no doormat. And that, well that turned him on to no end.

He was quite sure that she didn’t know about all this, about how the whole kink lifestyle was out there and how well suited for it she truly was, how any dominant would be lucky to own a pretty, obedient thing like her.

This is why he was so nervous when he was away from her. Her face was so expressive that he was almost certain he could read her emotions, but he could obviously not do that when he was not with her. He stressed now, waiting for a message, a call, anything that would let him know that she had got the package and was not completely scared away by it.

If this was the reason that he never got to see her again, he would never be able to forgive himself.

He was tossing up now if he wanted to drown his sorrow in another drink, some Netflix or just to sleep it away when he heard his ring tone calling out. Freddy Mercury leaked out from the vibrating phone singing _‘Are you gonna take me home tonight?’_ he growled, thinking that it was probably just Hastur calling to make sure that his night was truly horrid.

 _‘Ah, down beside that red firelight’_ he sighed and reached out, lazily picking the phone up and answering it before seeing who it was “Speak” he said in an annoyed tone.

Silence. No not silence, little scratchy noises like something was rubbing against the microphone on the other end. _Great, someone has accidently butt-dialed me, it’s probably in someone’s pocket. Who the hell is this stupid –_

His thought trailed off when he finally looked at the screen to see the glowing text ‘Angel’. His brain short-circuited and he placed the phone back to his ear.

“Miss Fell?” he asked into the phone and was met with nothing, just more quiet rubbing sounds. He started to deflate again, thinking that she must just of bumped her phone or something and not meant to call him. _Of course she didn’t want to call,_ he thought and was about to hang up the call until he heard a moaning sound coming through.

The moan was soft and sweet, thick with arousal and sounded like it was off in the distance. It was the most divine thing he had ever heard. He swallowed nothing down his throat and continued to listen.

More moaning called out, louder this time and longer, a drawn-out needy thing that sent a shiver down his entire body. _Was she? No, she can’t be._ He felt his heart racing, imagining the beautiful blonde pleasuring herself. Was she using the toy that he had bought her? Was she thinking about him?

One question was quickly answered when a desperate gasp was heard, followed by a moaned out _“Crowley!”_ and then a whimpering which sounded desperate.

 _Fuck!_ Crowley thought, thinking it was the sexiest thing in the world. The moaning tickled his ear, buzzing down his body and straight to his groin. He shifted his slender hips just so, making his aching cock a bit more comfortable while it grew and hardened inside his black trousers.

“Mmmm, Crowley… more… Sir... _please…_ mmmppphhh…” the soft voice was heard, again so far away that it almost sounded like a whisper. Crowley couldn’t help it anymore, he reached down and palmed his cock over his trousers, groaning and closing his eyes as he felt the pleasurable ache growing stronger. He rubbed lightly, listening to the pretty sounds against his ear.

He could hear her moaning getting louder, the need in her voice growing thicker in the air. He breathed hotly against the speaker as he fiddled at his buttons and fly with his spare hand, groaning in pleasure as he released his prick from its confines, letting it spring to full attention in the air. He was at full length now, hard and thick and pulsing.

It was then that he heard a shocked gasp on the other side of the call, a still silence followed. An awkward tension hovered in the air for a moment before he heard a weak voice ask, the phone now evidently at her ear “H-Hello?”

He smirked and replied simply “Angel”

Suddenly, she erupted with an urgent “S-Sorry... right number!” and then disconnected the call.

Crowley laughed, imagining what the blonde’s face must look like right now.

He gave it a few seconds and then hit the button to call her back. This was not over, not by a long shot.

……….

Miss Fell was beyond embarrassed.

She cursed herself for even having her phone in her bed to begin with. Unable to stop thinking about Crowley, she had been scrolling through her messages, re-reading over the conversation between them while she started to play with herself. It hadn’t been long before she braved getting out the new toy.

She had never used a dildo before. In fact, she had never had anything inside her, with the exception of a few of her own fingers now and then. She was so blinded by the feeling as she slid the toy inside her pussy that she did not pay attention at all when she dropped the phone, letting it bounce onto the mattress.

She was lost in the world of new pleasures, panting and moaning as she slowly moved the toy in and out, gasping each time the blunt nub brushed up against her clitoris.

She was feeling herself getting closer and closer to her delicious climax when she suddenly stopped. She had turned to the side gently and had spotted the phone there, cool illuminance glowing and an open call active on the screen. She almost chocked on her own breath, seeing that the call with Crowley had been going for a few minutes now.

 _Please don’t be there, please don’t be there,_ she thought to herself, even though deep inside she knew very well that she wanted him to be there. The thought of him having listened to her like that sent a wildfire through her loins.

With shaky hands, she reached for the phone and brought it to her ear, saying softly “H-Hello?”

“Angel” the familiar voice said back, filling her brain with the silky-smooth tone which made her knees weak.

Panic flooded through her and before she knew it, she was speaking again, saying that she had the right number and promptly hanging up.

 _Right number?_ What the hell was she thinking? Right number? Stupid, _silly girl._

She was just about to sink under the covers with absolute embarrassment when her phone started to ring, a classical harmony singing to her ears. She blinked, seeing that it was him calling. She let it ring for a few seconds and then took a brave breath in, calming herself before clicking answer.

“Good evening Sir, how may I –“ she started, trying to be professional.

“That was rude of you, Angel” he interrupted. Silence followed.

“Things were just getting good, don’t you agree?” he urged her to say something, to recognise what had just happened.

“I… um… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to – “ she started to apologise for having misdialled him.

“Don’t be sorry, little one. I’m not” he stated casually, she quivered at the name he used for her.

“I take it that you are enjoying the gift?” he asked, curious to know if it was the toy that had been eliciting such delightful sounds from her.

She nodded gently and then realised that he couldn’t see her, so she forced out a meek “yes”

“Good” he said and then made a pleased sound while he arched his back and reached down to circle his free hand around the base of his member.

“I was enjoying listening to you, Angel. If only you could see how hard you made me” he teased, curious to see what her response would be.

He was not unhappy with the soft moan he received back, the blonde struggling to find the right words to say.

She hadn’t thought she would have liked that idea so much, but she did. She writhed in pleasure at the thought and reached her hand down between her thighs, gasping when she realised just how much wetter she was.

“I’m so wet” she admitted, it was a small thing, barely a whisper.

“Good” he smirked.

“Are you still using your toy?” he asked while he gave himself a couple of slow pumps.

She shook her head and whispered “no… my, my fingers”

“Get the toy” He commanded, a shift to his voice. He sounded firm and that made her immediately reach for the toy.

“I have – have it… Sir” she was quick to let him know.

“Good girl” he praised, smiling to himself “now, go back to what you were doing before… whatever was making you sound so… _delicious”_ he licked his thin lips.

She licked her lips too, making the plumpness shine under lamplight while she obediently slipped the pink dildo back between her thick thighs. She gasped as soon as it touched her and groaned long as she pushed it into her all the way, hips bucking when the nub pressed to her sensitive clit.

 _“That’sss it”_ he hissed, rubbing his own thumb over the head of his cock, spreading around the beads of precum which were leaking from his slit.

“You’re _so sexy,_ Angel… do you know that?” he shivered as he went back to stroking up and down his shaft.

“I… _mmmm…_ I am?” she moaned out, screwing her face up prettily. She had never had anyone call her sexy before.

“Oh _yesss”_ he said, deeper. “You have no idea how much I want you… how much I want to kiss you, to fuck you… to _claim_ you”

“Oh… _fuuu“_ the cute voice breathed into the phone. She panted, brushing her gaping lips to the screen as she pumped the toy inside of her faster, deeper. The squelchy sound called with each thrust, reminding her just how sopping wet she was.

“That’s it, Angel. I want you to come for me” he growled low, rolling his hips up to meet the strokes of his hand “I want to come _with you.”_

“Are you… t-t-t-touching?...” she asked through whimpers.

“Yes” he said low in confirmation.

For a moment, they both just groaned and moaned as they worked themselves faster, losing themselves completely in the pure pleasure of all of this. The feelings and sounds and sensations, they were all too much, yet still not enough.

“Fuck, Angel… I’m _closssse”_ he hissed.

 _“mmmm…_ me t-too” she managed to gasped out.

“Then come, little one… come for me… _come!”_ he demanded that last word, an order that sent the little blonde into a delicious spiral.

 _“aaaa…gaaa… “_ she spat out and then went silent, breath held in for a moment while her body tensed up and her toes curled. 

At the same time, Crowley felt his balls tightening, preparing for the eruption that came only moments later. He growled and bucked as he squirted over his hand and trousers.

It wasn’t until he had ridden his orgasm out that he realised Miss Fell had gone silent.

There was a scratching sound again then soon a breathless voice “I’m so sorry, Sir… I dropped my phone”

Crowley chuckled “that’s okay, Angel. Did you come?”

She blushed and nodded as she admitted “I did…” she sucked her lower lip for a moment and then added “Thank you, Sir.”

“For _what?”_ he asked, curious to see what she would say.

“For… for the presents… and for… for allowing me to come” she felt her heart skip a beat at admitting that last part.

Crowley smirked wide, a tremendous sense of pride filling his chest. She was _so perfect,_ he thought. 

“You’re welcome, little Angel” he smiled, sighing out a breath as he relaxed into the couch “you know… there is a way you could properly thank me, if you would like to.”

Miss Fell laid down on her mattress, letting her dizzy head settle on her fluffy pillow “There is, Sir?”

“Yes” he confirmed “have dinner with me, tomorrow night.”

There were a few beats of silence while she considered what he was saying.

“It would be a pleasure, Sir” she said, finally.

“Good girl” He smiled. She smiled, too.

“I will send you the details in the morning. But for now, Angels should get some sleep, yes?” he tilted his head, liking how melty and relaxed he felt and how right it felt to be talking to her like this.

“Yes, Sir” she said, her heart still trying to calm down to its regular pace “Good night, Sir”

“Good night, my _wet_ little Angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have been leaving me comments. Your words really do make me smile, I always look forward to reading the lovely things you say. Thank you for giving me the motivation to continue, you are all awesome.
> 
> Oh, and heads up that the next chapter might not come out as quickly as this one had, hopefully it won't be too long though!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the big first date arrives and Miss Fell can not concentrate on anything else.
> 
> She is so nervous and excited as she gets ready.
> 
> Little does she know what kind of night she is in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first date is finally here!
> 
> I had intended for the date to be in just one chapter, but when I started writing it, I ended up with way more words than I was expecting. So, this is half and the next chapter will continue with the rest of the date.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> <3

**Good morning, Angel.  
Did you sleep well?**

_I did indeed Sir, thank you.  
I trust that you did also?_

**Oh, I slept wonderfully.  
I had a magnificent dream that I was listening to a moaning, wet little Angel.  
At least I figured that must have been a dream.  
Was it?**

_If I said it wasn’t a dream, would you think any less of me?_

**I could never think any less of you.**

_Then it was real, Sir._

**I thought so.  
Then that means that we have an engagement this evening, yes?**

_Indeed, Sir.  
I wanted to thank you properly, remember?_

**Ah yes, of course. How could I forget?  
You can thank me properly by being ready at 6:30 tonight.  
I will pick you up from your place.**

_Where will we be going, Sir?_

**That’s for me to know and you to find out, sweet Angel.**

_You are so mysterious sometimes, Sir.  
I like it._

**Maybe I should wear my hooded cape and stick to the shadows then.**

_Please don’t, unless you intend to pull me into the darkness with you._

**God, Angel! You are so lovely.**

_I am glad you think so, Sir._

**Angel.  
I want to tell you something, and I want you to take it seriously.**

_Of course, Sir, what is it?_

**I know I can be quite forward, sometimes.  
But if you ever feel uncomfortable or do not want to do something.  
I want you to tell me, okay?  
Even if you think it might upset me.**

_I don’t want to upset you, Sir.  
I want to please you._

**Then tell me when you don’t want to do something.  
That will please me.**

_Yes Sir, I will._

**Good girl.  
I will see you tonight.**

_I look forward to it, Sir._

**So do I, Angel.**

Miss Fell re-read over the conversation with a smile on her pretty face, unable to stop the giddy feeling that was filling her body from head to toe. It had been so long, too long since she had even had a date, let alone one with someone who she found so… _alluring._ She breathed in and out slowly, calming herself before she attempted to have her breakfast and get to work at the bookshop.

Work went painfully slow for her, each minute feeling like an hour, each hour feeling like a day and the whole day feeling like it was going to be a year. She found herself constantly looking over to the clock on the wall, sighing when she saw that only minutes had pasted from the last time she checked. She ached, itched for her shift to be over. At 4pm she would be able to get home by 4:30pm, giving her a whole 2 hours to get herself ready for the date.

Not for the first time that day, Sandalphon caught Miss Fell looking at the clock with a dopey look on her face, not doing what it was she was supposed to be doing.

“Snap out of it Fell!” he barked, causing the daydreaming blonde to jump, her cream silken scarf flouncing around her neck as she did so.

“Oh, I am sorry, Sir!” she said, an unpleasant shot of adrenaline setting her back onto track with dusting the bookshelves.

“Honestly girl! It’s like trying to manage a ruddy goldfish, bloody short memory and looking with those – “ he went off on a rant about her recent behaviour. She didn’t listen, not really, just kept whisking the feather duster around the rows of books and going back to thinking about the night ahead.

She mostly though about what she was going to wear. She hadn’t the most elegant nor sexy wardrobe in the world. Most of her collection was made up of her khaki skirts and her simple blouses, most of which were either earthy tones or girly pastels. She did have her Sunday dresses though, one of those would do alright for a dinner date, she thought. She hadn’t had enough time to shop for anything new anyway, so she supposed that one of those would have to do.

After lunchtime, she had decided on which one she was going to wear. It was another A-line dress which puffed out from her waist, but this one was a little more risqué. Of course, risqué in Miss Fell’s books meant that it showed a little more flesh than she was used to. Instead of covering all the way up to her neck, this one had a curved V neckline which dipped down her chest, exposing a glimpse of her busty cleavage. To counter this, she would usually pair it with a shawl or a sweater to cover the skin, but she had a tantalising thought that she wouldn’t be wanting to do that tonight.

The material of the dress was mainly cream, a milky background behind a scatter of floral design. A myriad of soft pinks and greens made up the flowers, painted beautifully into gentle petals and lively leaves. She particularly liked this dress because when she would twirl around, the petticoats would puff up and the flowers would dance, as if they were swaying in a summer breeze. It always made her smile and it was giving her great pleasure thinking about wearing it for her dark stranger.

She was now busy trying to decide how she was going to arrange her hair as she swept the floor and took out the rubbish, all those boring things which she did towards the end of her shift. After washing her hands, she slipped herself behind the front desk and looked up at the clock again, smiling when she realised that she only had 5 more minutes left before she could knock off.

Miss Fell was not the kind of person who would normally dash out of work the second her shift was over. Usually she would stay back a bit longer to finish the task she was doing and check to see if there was anything else she needed to do before she left. This politeness was well and truly thrown out of the window the moment that the clock ticked to precisely 4pm. Mr Sandalphon’s head whirled as his employee took mere seconds to grab her bag from the back room and scurry out the door, throwing him a rushed goodbye before she disappeared into the street.

By 6pm she had accomplished the majority of what she needed to do in preparation for the big date. She had showered, shaved and perfumed herself. She had applied what minimal makeup she owned, just a light powder to her nose, some natural eyeshadow, some mascara and a wet looking lip balm which shimmered over her already pink lips. Once she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, happy with what she had accomplished so far. The last thing now was to do her hair.

What she wasn’t expecting was how much her hands shook as she tried to pin her hair up just so. She kept looking at the time again and the closer it got to 6:30, the more she trembled. A nervous rush flooded through her and she even shouted out a few low-grade swear words when for the third time, a lock of blonde hair did not curl the right way. “Fruit cups!” she spat out and then sobbed, throwing her brush into the basin with a _‘clink’._

 _‘Knock knock knock’_ sounded on her front door, making her gasp and blue eyes to grow wide with fear. She looked at the clock to find it was 6:15. _He’s early!_ she thought, her head about to go into overdrive. Just when she was about to seriously contemplate hiding the mess of her hair under a hat, she heard the friendly feminine voice call out “Dear, it’s me… are you okay, sweetheart? Sounds like ya havin’ a hellofa time in there, love”

Seconds later, Miss Fell opened the door and grabbed her redheaded landlady by the wrist, yanking her into the small apartment. “Oh Tracy, you have to help me!” the blonde said with a panicked tone, her prettily made up face looking so very forlorn “my hair… I can’t get it right” she sobbed, sniffing her button nose.

 _“Shhh dear,_ it’s okay… jus’ breath” Tracy cooed, bangles jangling as she reached out to hold Miss Fell’s hands, helping her to take a few deep calming breathes in and out. Once the panic wasn’t so hectic, she smiled and inspected the hair “It’s not as bad as you think, dear… really… come on, we will get it looking perfect” she smiled and ushered Miss Fell into the bathroom where she started to work her magic on the beautiful mane.

“Goin’ on a date, dear?” Tracy asked casually while she twirled the brush through the locks, coaxing them to roll in just the right way.

The shy blonde nodded and gave a small smile to the redhead through the mirror in front of her. Tracy smiled back while she started to gently pull some hair from either side and pin it back, fashioning the long silky hair so that it was half up and half down.

“Is it with Mr fancy pants, love?” she continued to prod for more information while she placed some darling felt flower pins into the hair, giving the do a rather fairy-tale look to it.

Miss Fell blushed and nodded with a “It is… he is picking me up at 6:30” she admitted before adding a weak “I am so nervous, Tracy”

“You will do just fine, sweetheart” Tracy said in a comforting tone as she leaned over and looked into the mirror as she pulled out a few select curls to drape over the cherubic face. “There we go, darling… _perfect!”_

Miss Fell sighed with relief and looked at her clock for the final time. There was 5 minutes to spare.

“Thank you so much, Tracy… you are a life-saver” Miss Fell said as the two of them walked together down the stairs.

“A pleasure, darlin’… now you go n’ have a wonderful time” Tracy said, smiling and giving the blonde a small kiss on the cheek, making sure she thumbed away the stain of her red lipstick before slinking back into her own apartment.

Taking in a deep breath to collect herself, Miss Fell held onto her coat and handbag and pushed open the outer door, stepping out onto the sidewalk. She felt her heart thumping in her chest as she waited, praying that she wasn’t going to faint. She doubted that a trip to the hospital would make a very romantic date.

A moment later, her body realised that it was actually cold outside, so she slipped her beige coat on but left it unbuttoned. She swallowed nervously and held her handbag in front of her with both hands, fiddling with the leather handle like it was a stress ball.

At precisely 6:30pm, Miss Fell was startled by a sleek, impressive looking vintage Bentley which cruised along and parked right in front of her. It was truly a sight to behold, with its feline smooth lines and its jet-black colouring. She was entranced by the sight, until she saw who stepped out from the driver’s side. 

The slender man stood tall and straight, looking poised and relaxed. Just like the car, he looked magnificent and possessed a certain cat-like quality about him. Miss Fell could almost hear a growling in her ears as the man circled around the car with a seamless, tantalizing saunter.

Blue eyes took in the sight, roaming up and down the lanky figure, taking in the glorious sight and taking a mental photograph of the moment.

As usual, he was wearing a stylish suit. This particular one was a classy 3-piece number, dark grey in colour and a slight metallic gleam to it. His tie and his pocket square were also grey, but of a lighter shade, standing out in a balanced contrast. His hair was wild and free, the crimson locks styled in a fashion that looked perfect yet nonchalant. A fiery mess of controlled chaos.

The lights of the street reflected on his black shades as he hoped up onto the sidewalk and strutted over to her, reaching out and snatching up her hand. He grinned and leaned over, bringing her hand up and pressing his lips to the back, gifting a light, chivalrous kiss.

“You look _stunning,_ Angel” he complimented with honesty, continuing to hold her hand as he stood back up, looking down at her beautiful face and enjoying the blossom of a warm blush.

He stood there for a moment, as if he had made time stand still. He breathed in deep and exhaled with a slow soft sigh while he simply just looked down at the angelic vision before him. Thin lips curved into a charming smile, one that instantly sent a tingle along Miss Fell’s delicate spine.

“Shall we?” Crowley said, leading his gorgeous date to his car and opening the passenger side door for her.

“Yes” she whispered breathlessly and then forced her voice louder while she slipped herself onto the black leather seat “Thank You, Sir” she said, blue eyes looking up to him, wide and in awe as He looked back, neatly closing the door once she was safe and sound inside.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he would have looked like a complete idiot, Crowley would have skipped back around to the driver’s side. His heart fluttered inside him, making him want to sing and dance and celebrate the pure bliss which was inside him. Pushing down those odd sensations, he darted around and slinked into the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him.

He felt more in control of himself once the engine was roaring and his hands were on the steering wheel, guiding the luxurious vehicle out into the streets of Soho.

“Now” he started up a conversation, breaking the ice that was threatening to make the drive a quiet and awkward thing. “There are a few rules you need to know about riding in this car, Angel”

“Oh?” Miss Fell said, curiously turning her head to look at him. She was sitting prim and proper with her legs together and her handbag on her lap. She almost looked too innocent to be in a car that looked so sinful.

Crowley nodded with certainty and started to explain “First rule, the driver controls the music” he said with absolute conviction. Miss Fell nodded in gentle agreement, thinking that was a reasonable rule.

“Second” he continued “No eating, drinking or smoking inside the car” he spoke as he steered around a corner. The pretty blonde nodded again with a “Of course, Sir” thinking that too was completely understandable.

“The last rule is…” he began saying and paused for a moment while they came up to a red light, slowing the Bentley down to a standstill. He turned and looked straight at his pretty passenger, shadowed eyes locked onto her face while he said “in this car… Angels are not allowed to wear panties.”

He watched like a hawk, the red of the traffic lights reflected in his sinister stare, watching as the little lady froze, lost for words. Her chest was heaving something terrible, her heart racing and her breath quickly becoming erratic. _Did I really hear that right?_ She thought to herself, wondering if she needed to get her ears cleaned out. _Surely, he cannot mean… he wouldn’t want her to… he does!_ She realised, finding his face to be stern and serious.

“This is one of those times where you need to tell me if you are uncomfortable, Miss Fell” he said, reminding her of the text conversation earlier that day. “I will not be angry if you – “

“Sir” she said softly, he went quiet, waiting.

She swallowed down any words she wanted to say and simply looked down at her lap. Moving her bag to the side, she took a breath in and started to tug at the skirt of her dress, pulling it up to her knees where she could then slip her hands underneath. Her eyebrows pushed together as she lifted her bottom up from the seat, gripping fingers around the sides of her panties and pulling all the way down and off. Quietly, she let her dress fall back down and settled her hands on her lap, holding the pair of white cotton underwear in a soft ball.

Crowley couldn’t believe his eyes, spellbound by the entire thing. The cherry on the very top was the fact that she had been wearing white cotton panties. He growled low in his throat. Of course, the angel would wear such innocent looking panties. He bet they felt divine.

“Such a _good girl”_ he said proudly and looked back to the road when the lights turned green. With a purr of the black vehicle, he continued down the street. Pushing his foot down, he sped up and zoomed through the streets, fast and smooth as he followed the route to where he was taking his angel. The destination still a surprise waiting to be revealed.

The sweet angel kept as quiet as a mouse, blushing and sucking upon the plumpness of her lower lip while the car whirled her across London. As the Bentley roared, she could feel the rumble beneath her, the taut leather of the seat vibrating, rising through her petticoat to tease her now bare behind. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest as she felt the sweet sensation reach her uncovered pussy. She blushed and rubbed her thighs together, pushing her knees shut for fear of exposing herself completely.

Now and then Crowley would steal a glance to the side, checking on the state of the angel. He grinned, seeing that she was leaning back and sucking her lip. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. _She is so delicious._

Almost hypnotized by the sight, he shook his head to snap himself out of it, returning his attention back to the road. He had finally got the little angel where he wanted her, and he would be damned if he ended up ruining it all by getting into car crash. He too doubted that a trip to the hospital would make a very romantic date. 

“Here we are!” he said with a wide grin as he smoothly slipped the Bentley into a reserved car park space, right out the front of an impressive looking establishment. “I hope you like Italian!” he said with cheer in his voice, thrusting the handbrake on and turning to look to the shy girl.

“Oh I… I do indeed, Sir!” she smiled, fluttering her eyes open and looking back to him. Her cheeks were extra rosy, and her shimmering lips sparkled in the night light, the lower tier puffy from recent suction.

“Shall we?” he said and then tilted his head when he noticed the blonde started looking worried.

She was bashful as she looked down to the panties in her hands “Um… Sir… should I?... umm”

Crowley smirked and leaned over, slipping a finger under a delicate chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him through his black lenses. He was close, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath, the fresh scent of mint on his tongue.

“You may put them back on, if you want to… or you can leave them off… you get to choose, Angel… I will not be disappointed with either of those options, okay?” he said clearly, making sure that she knew she was free to do as she pleased. He was not going to force her to leave them off.

“Yes… Yes, Sir” she said, a soft breath blown towards his lips.

He smiled affectionally and slipped his finger away, leaving a tingle behind while he leaned back and watched her, waiting for her to make her choice. He was so interested to see where this would go.

She sat there for a moment, looking at her lap as she considered her options. What did she _really want?_

Her heart raced and her skin quivered at the notion of going to dinner without any panties on. She felt so very warm, tingly, _alive._ Before she could stop herself from doing it, she opened her bag and slipped the cotton panties inside, zipping it up neatly.

“I’m ready” she said, not able to meet his gaze.

 _“Good girl”_ he said in a soft, silky tone.

If this was just the start of the date, he could only imagine what the rest of the night had in store.

She wondered the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date continues...
> 
> Will Miss Fell still be infatuated with her stranger after she gets to know him more?
> 
> Will Crowley still like the angel?
> 
> Will they finally get that first kiss?
> 
> Read on and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Okay. I might have gotten carried away with this one.
> 
> This chapter is much, much longer than I was intending it to be. It is like more than double the length of one of my usual chapters.
> 
> Anyways, yes, the date continues.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Love you, ineffable dorks.
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any typos, I've read over it but I may have missed some. I'll have another comb through it in a bit.

If the interior of the restaurant was anywhere near as gorgeous as the outside, Miss Fell knew that she was certainly in for a treat.

A charming al fresco section protruded halfway out across the sidewalk, fenced off by a multitude of raised flower beds upon wooden bases. The harmony of various red and white flowers were sporadically scattered through the lush green leaves. With the addition of sparkling fairy lights, the whole arrangement created a whimsical atmosphere, setting the scene for a hungry patron who wanted to dine in not only an upper-class restaurant, but in a warm and inviting environment which somehow made them feel at home. Like eating in the back garden of your grandma's house on a starry night.

This is exactly how Miss Fell felt as she accepted Crowley's offered arm and was led in through the main entrance. She could not help as she spotted a couple seated by the flowers, lovingly looking into each other's eyes while they clinked champagne flutes and shared a rustic antipasto platter. They looked so very in love. And Miss Fell could not help but feel a pang of envy for what they had found.

Suddenly, she held tighter onto Crowley's arm, a growing need to feel more of his warmth against her.

Crowley’s thought process was much varied from his date's as he matched somewhat arrogantly into the restaurant, pride gleaming as he exhibited the beautiful creature on his arm. He didn't care if any of them thought she was too short or too chubby or not dressed in finer clothing. He thought that she was the embodiment of heavenly perfection and that was all that mattered. Anyone who thought any different could promptly go and shove their head up their arse.

As they approached the small queue growing in front of the hostess’s station, Crowley lazily lifted his free hand and gave a nonchalant wave towards her, the simple gesture catching her eye immediately. There was a frustrated groan from the front of the line as the young hostess instantly left her post and came swaying over to attend to the tall redhead in the dapper suit.

She couldn’t have been more than 19 years old and stood almost as tall as Crowley but only due to her 7-inch black high heels. Coupled with the skin-tight little black dress which mercilessly hugged her petite figure, she all but hopped her way over to him and flashed her best smile of rich burgundy lips. Her waist length straight brown hair patted her back as she came to him and attentively said “Mr Crowley! Welcome to Mona Lisa’s, Mr Da Vinci has been expecting you. Please follow me, Sir. I will show you to your table” she said happily before click-clacking her way to lead the pair into the back of the restaurant.

“This way, Sir” she smiled as she opened the deep crimson door which led into a private dining room “Please, make yourself comfortable. Mr Da Vinci will be with you presently” she said politely. Before she left, she made sure to take Miss Fell’s coat, promptly going to hang it up in the coat room before heading back to her station at the front desk.

“We are going to have company?” Miss Fell asked, more than a hint of disappointment in her voice as Crowley escorted her into the room.

The room itself was small and intimate. Candlelight illuminated the space, sending a warm flickering glow across the rich mahogany of the walls. There was a single round table in the middle of the room, covered with a fresh white tablecloth and perfectly set with fine china and sparkling silverware. In the centre of the table, a vase with a single red rose in it, sweet and romantic.

Crowley chuckled at the inflection of her voice and calmed her worries with a soft pat to the back of the hand which was upon his arm. “No no Angel, we shall be dining alone” he said as he brought her over to one of the two chairs. Releasing his grip of her, he moved behind the chair and held it out for her.

She said nothing, but her eyes said ‘I am so glad’ as she took the offered seat, sitting herself down carefully as he scooped the chair under her, safely sweeping her onto its soft red cushion.

She breathed in deep as she felt the hot breath against the back of her neck, around the curve of her ear. Her dark stranger was leaning over, pressing his thin lips gently to her earlobe as he whispered “I will _not_ be sharing you, my Angel” he smirked as she visibly shivered.

His voice turned back to its usual light-heartedness when he rose up and sauntered around to his own seat “Leo Da Vinci is the owner of this restaurant, an old and good friend of mine. He probably just wants to say hello” he said before he sunk down into chair, leaning back and instantly relaxing.

“Oh, I see” Miss Fell said with a soft smile, grateful that their date was not going to have a third wheel. “Please, do talk with your friend as long as you wish too, Sir… “ she said out of pure politeness as she looked down at her dress, taking a moment to fluff out her petticoat and to lay the material down just so, making herself comfortable and prettily arranged.

Crowley just smirked, silently watching her as she attended to her clothing. She was beautiful and smart, he thought. But she was terribly bad at lying. He inspected her face, finding that it did not show much excitement about the idea of him spending time chatting with his friend instead of with her. There was just a certain way that she looked when she had spoken, her eyebrows raised slightly and her eyes purposefully downcast. It was like watching a judgemental cat who was deflecting their true desires.

Crowley casually tilted his head to the side, setting his hand on the table and drumming his fingers upon the cloth while he thought for a moment, staring at the porcelain face, counting how many seconds it would take for her to look at him again.

“Angel…” he started before being cut off by a large burly man bursting into the small room, smashing any privacy they had in an instant.

“Anthony!” the moustached man said in a thick Italian accent, opening his large arms out wide with the expectation of a hug as he made a beeline for the lanky redhead.

Crowley stood up just in time to be sucked into the embrace, him feeling more like a captive than a willing participant in the activity. His angular face twisted into slight annoyance as he put up with the touch, going somewhat limp with his hands to his sides and just waiting for the bear of a man to let him go.

“You look well, Leo” Crowley said as the large arms retracted from around him “The catering business seems to be doing you a world of good” he remarked, seeing how happy and excitable his friend seemed compared to the last time that they had caught up.

Leo laughed, a booming sound straight from his belly. “It is, my friend, it is!” he flashed a toothy grin “you look good too, amico! Though you need a bit more flesh on your bones, as usual. Good thing you have come here, we will have you rolling out of here by the end of the night” he winked.

Crowley laughed and nodded his head “Si, si, Leo. Your famiglia always knows how to feed me well.”

“And who is this?!” Leo asked, nodding to the blonde beauty who was still looking at her lap.

“Ah, yes. Leo, this is Angel… Angel, this is Leo” Crowley said, standing straight and placing a hand on his front, smoothing down his grey tie.

“Mia bella!” the rosy cheeked man said, leaning over and giving the blonde a charming bow “I trust you to take care of this old serpent here” he said, referencing Crowley’s much too skinny figure. Crowley just rolled his eyes and frowned.

The baby blue hues of Miss Fell’s stunning eyes did lift then, twinkling as she gave the large Italian a tender smile. Despite wanting Crowley all to herself again, she couldn’t help but find the burly man a welcomed presence, his words making her stranger seem more real, more _human._ It was a welcomed feeling.

“I will certainly do my best, Mr Da Vinci” she smiled, giving her head a gentle nod “it is lovely to meet your acquaintance”.

After flashing a wink to the blonde, Leo turned back to Crowley and the two of them talked for about another 5 minutes or so before Leo finally excused himself, making some suggestive comment about leaving the lovebirds to their nest before disappearing from the room, leaving the two alone once more.

Crowley made a relieved sound before he took his seat again, leaning against the back with ease and running a hand up through his hair, combing the red locks with his slender fingers. He did like his friend, but he was much more at ease now that he could just be with his Angel. He was just about to speak when Miss Fell caught him to the chase.

“So… that is what your A stands for, then… _Anthony”_ she said, meeting his shades with her azure eyes and curving her lips into a teasing little grin.

“Oh _shut-aap_ and look at the menu” Crowley said, trying to seem threatening but the tweak of a grin betrayed him.

Miss Fell giggled lightly, somewhat enjoying the fact that Crowley looked adorable when he was irritated. She kept a smile on her face as she lifted the menu up to inspect it. Giving a light huff, Crowley did the same.

Crowley’s couldn’t see it, but behind the menu, Miss Fell’s face was lighting up with pure delight. Blue eyes gleamed as they skimmed across the words, taking in all the delicious, decadent options that were available. She licked her lips slowly, her mouth already beginning to salivate.

“See anything you like, Angel?” Crowley asked casually.

“Um… yes” she replied, suddenly feeling an awkward knot in her stomach. She was on a first date and she wanted to make a good impression. The last thing she wanted to do was to come across like a pig who wanted to order everything that involved the words butter and chocolate.

“I think… well, the garden salad looks quite inviting” she said, not sure she had ever said that sentence before in her entire life.

Crowley frowned and lowered down his own menu.

 _“Angel…”_ he growled low so she could hear the roughness in his voice.

She lowered her menu just low enough so that her pretty eyes poked up, looking over to him in a sheepish manner.

“Would you like to try that again?... what do you _really_ want to eat?” He asked, firmly. Her eyes widened at the tone and she swallowed, giving her head a gentle nod before she flicked her sight back to the options.

Crowley simply leaned back like a lord of leisure, enjoying the sight before him.

“W-well...” her shaky voice started. “I suppose that the arancini balls look rather... rather alluring.”

A wry smile was sent her way, a single nod of red hair accompanying it.

 _“And...”_ he urged her on, more of a statement rather than a question.

“A-and... well... I am rather partial to ossobuco” she admitted, spying it under the selection of mains.

 _“And…”_ he pressed yet again.

“Um... dessert, yes... fruit plate?” she said in a small voice, almost like she was asking for permission. She was not use to people being so unjudgmental with the buttery, sugary, decadent things that she wanted to eat. She was actually rather use to the exact opposite, her family and her ex-boyfriends being the kind to urge her to eat healthier and lose weight. This, whatever Crowley was doing, was completely new territory for her. She had proposed the fruit because of this, a final attempt of not seeming like she was a complete greedy guts.

“Try again, Angel” he said, and it felt like it was a little slap on the back of a hand that was saying ‘don’t fib’.

She shrunk down in her chair, hiding her face well behind the menu as she spoke out “The tiramisu, please, Sir.”

“Good girl” Crowley nodded, pleased with the admission before he considered his own meal selection.

Miss Fell could not help but smile, a soft blush making her button nose all tingly. She felt like she had done something right, and that felt nice.

“What would you like to drink?” he said after a minute. “And before you say ‘tap water’, I would think twice if I were you.”

What was a slight kiss of a blush was now roaring over her cheeks, making her grateful for the cardboard barrier between her and those soul-piercing eyes which lurked behind dark shades.

She felt a small part of herself tempted to say ‘spring water then’, but she bit that cheek back, deciding that was only going to dig her into a deeper hole of trouble. Instead, she decided to push some of the decision making back towards him.

“I like wine, Sir... I'm sure that whatever vintage you choose will be adequate.”

“I’m sure it will be” Crowley scoffed, smirking.

“Oh, and some tea with dessert, please, Sir” she added, the sweet politeness of her voice attempting to soothe any frustration, if she had caused any.

“Tea, of course, roger that” he said in a light-hearted tone before he leaned over and pressed a small button on the side of the table. It made no noise that they could hear, but less than a minute later, the crimson door opened and in walked a waitress.

Similar to the hostess, the waitress was a thin, aesthetically pleasing thing with lengthy brown hair, instead that hers was rolled up into a tight bun a top of her head. she pranced in and slipped a small notepad and pen out from the white apron which was tied snuggly around her tight black dress.

“May I take your order, Sir?” she asked in such a way that Miss Fell could not help but feel a little bit jealous.

“Yes” Crowley said simply, not even looking at the waitress as he rattled off the selection that they had chosen. He has even added in the garden salad which the blonde had been so keen on.

After writing it all down and collecting the menus, the waitress was gone just as quickly as she had arrived.

Miss Fell sat there, now quietly looking down at her lap and nervously wringing her hands, already missing the protection that the menu had been giving her. She rubbed her lips together, feeling the eyes of her stranger washing over her.

A long lanky arm reached out again to set a had upon the table, slender fingers returning to drumming across the white cloth.

“So... you are here because you wanted to thank me properly, yes?” he said in a questioning voice, as if he didn’t remember.

“Yes” the blonde said meekly before she cleared her tight throat with a light cough and pushed herself up from where she had melted and sat back in her usual prim and proper posture.

“Indeed, Sir, yes” she affirmed.

“Remind me, Angel” he said, tilting his head slightly “what was it you wanted to thank me for again?” he stopped drumming his fingers and waited, giving her his full undivided attention.

“For the presents you gave me” she said and smiled “it was very thoughtful of you, Sir” she then gave a soft giggle which went straight to Crowley’s heart. Her blue eyes sparkled as she continued “I love the duckies on the umbrella. They are so very adorable. Thank you, Sir.”

“I’m glad you liked it, Angel” Crowley said, his voice as genuine as his smile. He was looking rather affectionately at the blonde, enjoying the way that her eyes lit up at the very thought of the gift he had given her. He instantly knew that he loved making her happy.

“I had a lot of options actually, too many really. But there was just something about the ducks and the bubbles that reminded me of you” he explained, adding a nonchalant shrug of bony shoulders so he didn’t look too invested in the purchasing of sweet looking umbrellas.

“Oh” she smiled “well you did very well, Sir.”

He smiled, just a little.

It was then that the waitress returned, smiling as she proudly presented the couple with their first course, placing the meals down in front of them.

“Here you are... arancini balls for you Miss and bruschetta for you, Sir.”

The waitress also presented Crowley with a bottle of red wine and waited for his approval before pouring it into two polished glasses. Leaving the bottle on the table, she excused herself, leaving the couple in silence again.

Miss Fell was preoccupied with her food now, smiling easily as she leaned over and took in a long sniff, a soft moan of approval humming on her lips as she closed her eyes, enjoying the delicious aroma.

“And what about the other one?” the sleek, sinister man asked as he plucked up his wine and took a sip.

“Hmm, Sir?” Miss Fell said, only half listening to what he was saying as she reached for her cutlery, digging straight in to slice one of the arancini balls in half. Her blue eyes gleamed like crystals as she watched the steam escape, the crispy outer shell parting to expose the moist, sticky inside that looked absolutely packed with flavour.

“The second reason for thanking me... remind me what that was, Angel” he said as he swirled the deep red liquid in his glass.

Half of an arancini ball was pierced on a fork, dripping with creamy basil sauce and an inch away from plush pink lips when she froze, stopping for a moment to say “oh, _that”_ then quickly shoved the food into her mouth almost as an excuse to not have to answer the question right away.

Crowley chuckled as he watched her eat, noting how she quickly stabbed the other half of the ball onto her fork and put it in her mouth, still delaying the inevitable. He was in a relaxed mood, so he allowed the pretty angel to eat, giving her all the time that she needed.

He placed his glass down and picked up his bruschetta, biting into the toasted bread and fresh topping, eating slow and steady like a grazing deer.

Miss Fell was eating faster than she usually did, making sure that there was never a moment where her mouth wasn’t full. She tried to reason in her mind that she was actually just being polite, not talking with her mouth full.

Once her plate was empty, she very nearly considered licking it clean to give her a few more seconds, but that was defiantly not the polite thing to do. So, she simply sighed, dabbing her lips with her napkin and sheepishly looked over to her date. She breathed in, gathering the courage to answer what he had asked her.

“Thank you for allowing me to come last night, Sir” she admitted and then promptly reached for her wine.

Crowley grinned “that wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

“No” she said after a sip, then took another.

“Tell me, little one. How many times have you orgasmed while thinking about me?” he asked, rather interested to know just how long she had been fantasizing about him.

“I’m not quite sure actually, Sir” she said, looking into her wine glass as she cradled it in her hands. “I haven’t been counting."

“That may times, huh?” he teased.

“Hmm, something like that” she spoke into the glass before taking a long sip.

“I would like to know when you do” the redhead said before taking the final bite of his appetizer.

A splattered wet sound was heard as Miss Fell choked on the wine. Coughing, she reached for her water and drank her fill.

“P-pardon me, Sir?” she asked, not quite sure that she had heard him correctly.

Still in a merciful mood, Crowley decided to repeat himself, which was not something he would usually be willing to do.

“I want you to let me know when you play with yourself while you are thinking about me” he paused for dramatic effect “is that something you would be comfortable doing for me, little one?”

It was at that moment that the waitress appeared, clearing away the empty plates and settling down the mains.

Crowley didn’t for a moment look away from the blonde, staring straight at her while she looked down to her lap, nervously wringing those hands in front of her again.

Once the mains were in front of them and their glasses were topped up, the waitress disappeared.

“Well, Angel?” Crowley asked, not even giving his lasagne a single look.

Miss Fell looked at her meal, wondering if she could get away with shoving it into her mouth like she had with her appetizer. Something told her that wouldn’t be a wise thing to do. So, she dug out some courage from deep inside of her instead.

“Yes, Sir” she said softly. A blush was instantly spreading over her face, colouring her button nose and her slightly freckled cheeks “I shall inform you when such a thing happens, Sir."

She made a soft little noise after that, feeling a pulsating feeling between her thighs. She had been dreaming about him for so long now that it had almost become something of a dirty little secret, something only she knew. The idea of sharing that with the very source of her desires was almost too much for her to handle. She shifted in her seat, adjusting herself just so and making another sound as she felt what was defiantly the start of a wet spot.

“Good” he nodded before picking up his cutlery “now, eat” he stated and then started in on his generous slab of lasagne.

Miss Fell let out enough breath to inflate a balloon, feeling herself relax a little before she started to eat her meal. The ossobuco was absolutely scrumptious, each mouthful melting on her tongue. She was moaning with each bite, smiling in sweet content. Crowley even thought that he saw a little happy wiggle in there somewhere. It charmed him to no end.

Halfway through the meal, he took a sip of wine and asked “Shall we get to know each other a little better, Angel?”

“That is the general idea of a first date, Sir” she said before she could stop herself. She blushed when he chuckled at her little bit of cheek.

Blushing, she asked “How do you propose we do so, Sir?”

“How about some questions?” he smiled, picking his knife and fork back up “I ask you one, then you ask me one and so on. How about it?”

Miss Fell was feeling more comfortable now, more at ease. Crowley’s posture and speech were seeming softer and more casual now, as if she was talking to a good friend and not just someone who she had sex dreams about.

“That is a wonderful idea, Sir... would you like to go first?”

“Sure” he said as he carved off a piece of the layered dish “How long have you worked at the bookshop for?”

“Oh about 5 years now” she said in her own casual tone “but I am saving up to buy my own shop actually... one day” she smiled, hopefully.

Crowley was chewing on his fork load, so she took the chance to throw a question back to him while she prepared her next mouthful “Do you like to read, Sir?”

After swallowing his food, he smirked at the question, thinking that it was no surprise that she asked it “I do but I rarely get the time to read for pleasure these days. With all the dry reports and such that I must read for work I prefer to watch television or go to the cinema instead. Something that allows me to turn my brain off, you know?”

The blonde nodded in understanding while she ate.

“What is your favourite colour?” he asked. It was a simple and uncreative question, but to hell with it, he asked it anyway.

Miss Fell giggled “White, although some people do debate that white is not a colour at all. Technically they are right, white is excluded from the category of being a colour due to the fact that it reflects all colours, so it does not present one. On the other hand black does the opposite, black - ” she stopped then and looked at Crowley's face, how he was just leaning over with his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed, knowing that she had been rambling on. Clearing her through, she picked up her glass and said “So, pink” she said simply “but I still like white” she sipped on the wine.

Crowley was staring at her rather blankly, but inside he was a complete mess. His heart thumped strong, his blood warming him in all the right places. He thought she was utterly adorable and seemed to glow like a firefliy when she talked about things she loved. He briefly wondered if she would ever talk about him like that.

“Favourite animal?” she asked before she went to eat some of the garden salad that was off to her side, deciding on something fresh and crisp before turning back to the protein.

“Snakes!” he said without a moment of hesitation. “I like ‘em, they know what’s up. Lay in the sun, sleep a lot, eat a big meal every few weeks. Seems like they have things pretty well worked out” he grinned and then fired another question out there “Rain or sun?”

“Oh, good one” she commented “hmm, a bit of both really... but overall, I think rain” she said, nodding in agreement to her own answer “It gives a good excuse to stay in all day and snuggle up in bed with a good book.”

Crowley grinned at that, finding it adorable. He was quickly finding it very hard to find something that he did not like about her.

“Boxers or briefs?” she asked, and Crowley could have sworn that he saw the start of a smirk on her pretty lips.

“Ah, getting a bit saucier there, Angel” he teased before answering “Boxers... and before you ask, black ones” he smirked.

She giggled at that “good to know, Sir” she said after she had swallowed down her last mouthful of ossobuco, neatly setting her cutlery down to indicate that she had finished.

Crowley canted his head and raised one of those slender eyebrows “I still see some salad left, Angel” he nodded over to the side plate that still had about a quarter left on it.

Miss Fell wiggled her nose a little “I’m quite alright, Sir... don’t think I could finish it.”

“Ah” he said and then smoothed his thin lips into the most sinister smirk yet “I guess you don’t want any of your dessert then?”

The look that she gave him then was priceless. Pouty lips opening in a worried shock and eyebrows pushing together, looking like her little heart had just been broken “No!... I mean, I’m not so full that I couldn’t fit in my dessert, Sir”

“Well... I'm afraid that only good Angels get dessert” he said, giving his own little mock pout “good Angels who finish their greens.”

The cute blonde huffed adorably and pouted, like a child being reprimanded for not eating their broccoli. Biting back a grumble, she picked up her fork and stabbed at a piece of tomato, popping it into her mouth chewing, not particularly enjoying the taste because she was now in the mood for something sweeter.

Crowley was enjoying this way too much, swirling his wine glass and occasionally sipping as he enjoyed the show. By the time he had finished his glass, the angel was shoving the last of the salad into her mouth, making a show of chewing and swallowing as if to announce the fact that she was done.

“That’s a good girl” he said and watched as the praise went to the girl’s head.

With perfect timing again, the waitress showed up and reset the table for dessert, placing a divine looking tiramisu in front of Miss Fell and some gelato in front of Crowley. She also set down some tea and coffee for the couple before heading out to leave them to their last course.

“Now I think it was my turn to ask the next question?” he asked, trying to recall where they had been up to.

“Um yes, Sir” she smiled at her dessert while she scooped up a decent spoonful, happily wiggling as she slid it into her mouth. It tasted scrumptious.

He let his coffee cool down a little, holding the warmness of the cup in his hand while he leaned back and regarded her, enjoying the sight of the cute little creature eating the decadent dessert. He slipped his free hand up to his chin and then asked plainly “are you a virgin?”

Large blue eyes looked over to him at that. The long spoon was still in her mouth and she noticeable didn’t want to remove it. With a pained expression, she pulled it out slowly and then licked her lips “I… um…”

“Shall I take that as a yes, Angel?” he asked. He wasn’t smirking, he would never tease anyone for being a virgin. If anything, the mere idea of this perfect angel being so untouched was making his body rage inside. When she nodded for her answer, he shifted his slender hips, adjusting himself while his cock was growing and hardening in his already tight trousers. He took a sip of his coffee.

Miss Fell was feeling bashful again, so she just took a few more bites of the delicious dessert and sipped on her tea. Once she was a bit more relaxed again, she looked over to him, blue eyes moving around the curve of the black lenses.

“Why the sunglasses?” she asked. She had been curious about this since the first time they met. And since he had just asked her such a personal question, well, she figured it might be a good time to just come out and say it.

Crowley clearly had not been expecting that. For the first time, he looked like the one who was turning shy and uncomfortable. 

“I was born with a, uh...” he cleared his throat while he searched for the right words “an eye defect” he paused to take another sip of his black brew “It is called coloboma. Basically, my pupils are an irregular shape and as such, I have a heightened sensitivity to light” he set his cup down, looking at it “so, yeah… that’s why.”

Blue eyes never left him, soft hands primly in the lady’s lap as she had listened to him, attentively taking it all in. Once he was finished, she nodded gently and offered a warm smile “Thank you for telling me, Sir.”

“S’okay” he shrugged the topic away “How is the tiramisu?”

“Oh, it is scrummy!” she smiled brightly then returned to eating it.

They sat quietly then, just enjoying being with each other while they finished their desserts and their drinks.

After dabbing some chocolate from the side of her lips, Miss Fell politely asked “May I please be excused to the powder room, Sir?”

“Of course, Angel. I will go settle the bill and I will meet you outside” he nodded.

“Oh… yes” she said and went to open her purse.

Crowley instantly lifted his hand, already knowing what she was about to do “This is my treat, Angel. I insist” and he sounded like he was not in the mood for negotiations.

“Oh… um… yes, Sir” she blushed, zipping her bag back up “thank you, Sir”

“My pleasure… the lady’s room is to the left” he smiled.

Giving a little nod, the pretty lady stood up. Her petticoat bounced to life under her dress as she scurried off.

Several minutes later, Miss Fell exited the restaurant and was met by Crowley in front of the car, smiling and opening the door for her. She whispered her gratitude and slid in.

Once the car was on the road again, Crowley asked “I trust you are still obeying the car rules?” he wanted to make sure in case she had chosen to put her underwear back on while she was in the lavatory.

She blushed and rubbed her lips together nervously, feeling the moistness of her freshly applied lip balm.

“Yes Sir, they are still off” she admitted.

“Good” he said simply and then they once more fell quiet as the Bentley was steered through the streets of London, heading back to the small apartment in Soho.

Once the car was parked, Crowley turned to look at his beautiful date and reached over to gently tuck a stray curl behind her ear “may I walk you to your door?” he asked politely, with that silky tone of his.

“Y-yes, please” she smiled softly, enjoying the gifted touch.

After exiting the car, Miss Fell keyed open the outer door to the complex.

Her eyes started going wide when she saw that Tracy’s door was ajar, so she quickly reached behind her and boldly snatched Crowley’s skinny wrist, tugging him along to quickly climb the stairs straight up to her floor. Crowley smirked and just let himself go with it.

“I’m sorry, Sir” she whispered once they were in front of her door “I didn’t want my land lady to see us… not-not that I don’t like her or anything, I rather do, she is a wonderful person… it is just that, well I –“

Crowley was towering over her now, his lithe figure closing in to trap her against her own door. A single finger lifted to press against her chattering lips, silencing her immediately.

“It’s okay, I understand” he said softly for only her to hear. His finger trailed down around the gentle curve of her chin and then he ran his thumb across her lips, smearing some of the shimmery gloss.

Miss Fell could feel her heart racing, her breathing quickening as she watched him begin to lean over, moving his mouth closer to her inch by inch.

“Wait” she said with a hot breath when their lips were just about to touch.

A soft hand dared to reach up, touching his glasses. “May I?” she asked, not wanting to overstep any line but oh so wanting to gaze into his eyes when they shared their first kiss.

He nodded and she took the permission, gently sliding the shades off the bridge of his nose.

A deep breath was sucked in, amazement flooding her system as she finally, _finally_ looked into his eyes.

She could instantly see what he had been talking about. His pupils were indeed an irregular shape. They were slitted and crossed vertically in the middle of his eye, giving him the look of a feline or a reptile more than a human. She wondered if that was one of the reasons why he liked snakes.

What she had not been expecting was the colour of his irises. They were the most brilliant shade of amber that she had ever seen. The small light above her apartment door was shining down over them and she noticed how the warm light skipped across his face, making his eyes seem more like a golden glow. She smiled, reaching her other hand up and cupping his cheek with her palm _“gorgeous”_ she whispered.

In less than a second, they both simultaneously closed the gap, merging their lips together. It was the most tender thing to start with. Soft lips brushing soft lips. A light humming of pleasure. Then they both closed their eyes and that’s when the heat started to mount, quickly. Moments later their bodies were pressed firmly together, not a single millimetre between them as they sank into a passionate, erotic French kiss.

They couldn’t remember who was the first to open their mouths, but they were both now sucking at each other. Sleek pink tongues played together, rolling around like lovers upon sheets, unable to get enough of one another. They both breathed in deep through their noses, not wanting to part just yet, _not ever._

The lovely lady melted into the redhead’s arms as he possessively coiled one arm around her waist and then fisted his other hand into her hair, griping a bundle of pretty blonde locks and pushing her to him, growling with need as he guided the kiss to the next level.

Miss Fell could not help but surrender to her most primal need, swooning in her stranger's arms while wrapping her own around his thin neck, enjoying how he loomed over her, claiming her.

When the kiss finally broke, Crowley tugged her head back and was kissing down her neck, sucking and licking and nipping at the sensitive white flesh.

 _“Crowley”_ she moaned out, it was music to his ears and made him growl deeper, a seductive rumble over her throat.

“I want… I want you _so bad”_ she whimpered, her body squirming against him, trying to rub her crotch against his slender thigh.

“You have me, little one… _you always have”_ he breathed into her ear, making her knees buckle. He grinned, making sure that he was supporting her weight.

“I want you to… you know I want you to come inside… but I… I…” she whimpered again, blushing wildly.

 _“Shhhh”_ he soothed and placed a soft kiss to her lips “I understand… we don’t need to go too fast… I would wait six thousand years for you if I have to” he looked deep into her eyes, meaning every word he said.

She smiled and kissed back “mmmm, I’m sure it won’t be _that_ long, Sir.”

They both laughed and then hummed in contentment, just holding each other and giving a few lovely little pecks.

“Will you go on a second date with me, Angel?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Of _course_ I will, Sir” she smiled, eyes flicking from his golden orbs and then back to his lips.

"mmmm” he moaned and kissed her again “I will be in contact then” another kiss “but I suppose for now… Angels need to be in bed” he grinned.

She huffed sadly but nodded in agreement.

They kissed a few more times, sweet gentle ones with just a smidge of tongue.

Eventually, they peeled themselves off each other and the black shades were back on Crowley’s face.

They smiled at each other and with one final kiss, Miss Fell disappeared into her flat and Crowley went down the stairs. 

_That was…_ something they both thought to themselves.

Neither of them could find the right words to describe how they were feeling.

It was all just so.

_Ineffable._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fell instantly misses her dark stranger and can not help but reach out to him only minutes after he leaves.
> 
> The day after the big first date promises some trouble.
> 
> Will the ineffable couple be able to make it through the drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there is some smut in this one and some drama.
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> <3

_I’m playing with myself.  
May I please come, Sir?_

Crowley almost had a heart attack when he saw the text message. 

It had only been 15 minutes since he had left Miss Fell’s place, so the scandalous message did more than take him by surprise. If he hadn’t at that moment been in a traffic stand-still, there would have been a decent chance of him crashing his precious Bentley right into a lamp post. 

A low, guttural growl rumbled in the base of his throat as he looked over the text and imagined the beautiful angel sprawled out over her bed, writhing in pleasure while touching herself, thinking about him. How sweet and breathless the innocent virgin would be, moaning in need and begging to be filled. 

If that mental image wasn’t enough to get his heart racing and his groin aching, the implications of the message would certainly do the trick. 

He had told Miss Fell to inform him whenever she played with herself while thinking about him. 

Now here she was not only telling him she was, but she was also asking him for permission to orgasm. She didn’t need to, she was under no obligation to ask. She _wanted_ to ask him. She _needed_ his permission. And _that_ was what really stoked Crowley’s desire into a raging inferno of lust. 

_Fuck..._ Crowley thought to himself, feeling the urgency building in his pants. He wanted to pull his cock out and find his own release... he wanted to run back to Soho and to claim the needy little angel... he wanted _so much_ but he wasn’t able to do any of it because he was stuck in bloody traffic. 

His nostrils flared as he typed back a message. 

**Not yet, Angel.  
Keep playing...**

_Yes Sir_

The swift reply momentarily soothed his frustration. His good little angel would wait, for now at least. 

“Move, people!!!” he shouted out to the street, snarling as he fisted the leather steering wheel, clenching with white knuckles. 

He only had one more block to go down the busy Grosvenor Street until he could turn into the side street which he lived on. 

“Yes! Go you good thing!” he urged as the cars in front of him decided to move, traveling sluggishly, but traveling nonetheless. He sighed in relief as he was finally able to turn into his street, free now to drive as fast as he wanted. 

_Ding_ he heard his phone go, another text having arrived. He grunted, annoyed that he couldn’t yet check it because he was driving. Thankfully he was turning now into the underground garage of his apartment complex, diving down into the darkness and pulling into his private car park space. With a rough thrust, he yanked at the handbrake and then fisted at his phone to check the message. 

_Please..._

He growled again and palmed his groin, not able to resist anymore. There was no time to get up to his flat. It was going to happen here, now. 

Quick as lightening, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, reaching in and pulling out his member. He was already hard, his cock long and red and already dripping with a dollop of precum. 

His body burned with adrenaline as he gripped himself with one hand and held his phone with the other, pressing a button and promptly lifting it to his ear. 

There was only a single ring before the call was answered, the quick fingers of a beyond horny little blonde. 

_”Sir”_ she breathed out into the microphone, he could almost feel the fog of the steamy breath “ _please..._ ” 

“mmmm, not just yet my sweet Angel” he breathed back, eyes closing while he stroked his cock with his palm, sliding a thumb over the mushroomed head to gather the moist liquid and using it to aid his efforts. “Wait for me to catch up, little one.” 

The Angel gasped in sweet realization, blown away by the knowledge that he was joining her in the pleasure of masturbation “Y-yes, Sir... _yessss”_ she whimpered. 

Bony hips thrusted up on their own accord, humping his cock up into his hand while he listened to his own personal symphony. So _darling_ , so _needy_ , so _beautiful._

“Fuck, Angel... you are going to be the _death_ of me!” he groaned, snapping his teeth and doubling his efforts, stroking himself with fast, furious movements. 

“La petite mort, Monsieur... “ the pretty voice cooed, seductive French rolling off her salivating tongue “s’il vous plait, Monsieur... s’il vous plait!” she begged beautifully. 

“Merde!” Crowley breathed hotly, gasping out his own French cuss “mon ange... je veux te baiser... j’ai envie de toi, mon ange... mon ange...” he moaned as his desperation built, his balls tightening at the idea of coming inside of the sweet untouched angel. 

“Monsieur!” she gasped, flushed at the dirty words he was uttering “Please... please... please let me come... I need to, _please!”_

_“Come!”_ he finally commanded through gritted teeth. 

Suddenly the line was filled with nothing but pleasurable moans and groans as they both worked themselves to the edge of ecstasy, furiously pushing themselves over and falling into the little death together as one. 

After Crowley had spent himself all over his hand and trousers, he leaned back in the leather seat and caught his breath, sighing with a deep satisfaction. 

“My sweet Angel... you are _such_ a good girl, do you know that?” he smiled to himself, proud of her actions. 

_“mmmm”_ she replied, stewing in the bliss of her post-orgasmic glow “I like being your good girl, Sir.” 

He chuckled lightly “I know you do, little one.” 

_“mmmm”_ she purred again “Thank you for allowing me to come, Sir” 

“You are welcome, Angel” he smiled. 

They stayed there for a few minutes longer, just sighing in contentment and basking in the moment, not really saying anything noteworthy. 

“Get some sleep now, pretty Angel” he said affectionately. 

“mmm, sleep... yes... goodnight, Sir” she said softly, half already asleep. 

“Nite, Angel” 

…....... 

The next morning, the lovely Miss Fell could not help but feel like a Disney Princess. Her lengthy blonde locks glowed in the morning light, caressing plush pillows beneath her head. She yawned wide as she arched her back, reaching her arms out and stretching her body awake. She purred softly and smiled dreamily, lazily laying back down before she opened her eyes, blinking baby blues up at her ceiling. 

She was barely awake when she heard a light knocking from her front door. Scrunching her face up with cute curiosity, she peeled herself from her bed, wrapped her pink nightgown around her and scuffled her way through the apartment. 

“Hello?” she said while she opened the door. 

Suddenly a large bouquet of white roses was all but shoved into her face. 

“Someone must ‘ave ‘ad a good night aye love?” The flowers spoke, sounding much like the vibrant Tracy. 

“Umm... I guess?” Miss Fell said, blinking while wondering if she was still asleep. 

The flowers were pushed into the blonde's arms and she backed up a few steps as the small redhead whirled her way inside, making herself at home immediately by putting on the kettle for tea. 

“I tell ya what dear, he certainly seems ta be taken with ya, ya handsome beau” Tracy said, helping herself into the cupboards to get down some cups. 

“And how do you know he is handsome, Tracy?” Miss Fell said, a knowing grin on her face as she inspected the flowers. They were stunning, simply gorgeous. So large and fresh and silky smooth. They were the most divine roses she had ever smelled in her life. 

“Well, ah” Tracy started, feeling a little bashful as she popped some teabags into the cups “now don’t get mad dearie, but I may have sneaked a peep of ‘im when he was leavin’... and oof!” she fanned herself “he looked mighty fine by me, love.” 

The blonde giggled, unable to stay too mad at her brazen land lady. 

“He is rather attractive, isn’t he?” she said as she went about filling a vase up with some water and putting the flowers inside, setting them onto the middle of her small round dining table. “Very thoughtful as well...” she smiled as she plucked out a little note she spotted on the side. 

_**\- Even if it is not a colour, it is still beautiful -**_ the note began. That made Miss Fell’s face light up, smiling like a love-struck puppy. He really had been listening to her at dinner, not just putting up with her odd ramblings. 

_**\- Alas, they perish in comparison to the beauty of Angels -**_

Reading that, she swooned on the spot and had to sit down before the room fell in on her. She fanned herself with the card and smiled gratefully to Tracy when a nice cup of tea was placed in front of her. 

“Oh thank you, Tracy” she said, taking a sip “I’m afraid that I may be in a bit of trouble with this one... he certainly knows what he is doing” she smiled, still flushed. 

The two ladies sat there chatting for a while, talking about the date and about Crowley. Miss Fell decisively left out the more risqué details of the evening, especially the phone call which served as a delicious encore to the whole thing. 

Once the tea was all gone, Miss Fell politely saw Tracy to the door and then went about getting ready for work. As lovely as it would be to stay in and spend the day sniffing roses and dreaming about her stranger, she rather needed to get a wiggle on. 

…....... 

_Good morning, Sir.  
Thank you for the roses.  
They are gorgeous. _

**You are gorgeous, Angel.  
Have lunch with me today?**

_Miss me already?_

**Yes.  
Very much so.**

_Lunch it is then.  
My break is usually at 12:30pm._

**I will pick you up at the shop.**

_See you then, Sir._

…....... 

Lunch time could not have come any sooner. As the clock ticked precisely 12:30, Miss Fell had her bag in hand and was out the door, not wanting Crowley to have to come inside the shop due to the real possibility that Mr Sandalphon would probably try to weasel another £45,000 out of him. 

She was standing attentively on the sidewalk, adorable in her usual pleated skirt and white button up blouse. A baby blue bowtie decorating her collar this time. She wiggled in excitement when she spotted him rounding the corner and walking towards her. 

Not able to contain her bliss, she scurried over to him, low thick heels tapping upon the pavement with fast, fluttery movements. Smiling, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around him much like the burly Italian had the night before. 

Crowley chuckled and coiled his slender arms around her, hugging back. 

“And you said that _I_ was the one who missed _you_.” 

“Oh, _hush!"_ she mocked, though she blushed at his words. 

“Come on, let’s get you some lunch” he unraveled them from the embrace and took her hand in his, weaving their fingers together as he escorted her down a few blocks and to a charming little café. 

It was such a nice day weather wise so they chose to sit outside, enjoying the breeze and the fragrant scent of autumn in the air as they sat and made polite conversation about their day so far. Miss Fell spoke about how Mr Sandalphon was having her doing inventory and Crowley complained about the stacks of reports that he had to read in preparation for a meeting later in the afternoon. 

After the waiter had served them their lunch of toasted sandwiches and tea, Miss Fell decided to ask something that had been sparking her curiosity for some time now. 

“What _exactly_ is it that you do, Sir?” she asked plainly, selecting a triangle of toasted cheese and ham and feasting on it with dainty nibbles. 

“Ah, well...” he seemed caught off guard, leaning back and reaching an arm behind him, gently rubbing the back of his neck “It’s a bit... complicated” he admitted. 

“Try me” she smiled, licking some toasted crumbs from her lips. 

He sighed, unable to resist that angelic face “Well... in a nut shell, I work in real estate” he started with. “I manage the logistics of securing new property and land for new developments.” 

“Oh” she said, thinking while she plucked up another triangle “So... logistics like... land surveying? Risk management?” 

He bobbled his head “Sorta, yeah... it’s all a bit boring really, not that interesting... but it pays good, so...” he shrugged his bony shoulders, reaching for his tea and sipping. He winced and flagged down a waitress to get him some black coffee instead. 

Miss Fell smiled at that and munched on the food. 

After all the sandwiches were gone, the cute blonde softly bit on her lower lip while she gazed over into the café, a longing look in her bright blue eyes. 

“Sir... would you please excuse me?... I'd like to investigate the cake cabinet” she smiled sheepishly. After the night before, she was getting rather comfortable with voicing her inner desires for food. She hoped that he did not find her wondering attention offensive. 

Crowley chuckled and waved his hand lightly in the air “Go, investigate” he grinned and sipped his coffee. 

Several minutes of torturous decision making passed while the lovely lady perused all of the delicious delicacies behind the glass case. There were just so many things she liked. There were three kinds of baked cheesecakes, two kinds of chocolate mud cakes, fruit flans, custard tarts, apple pies. Not to mention the assorted array of colourful macaroons which looked absolutely scrumptious. 

She felt her heart breaking when she couldn’t have all of it and narrowed It down to just one item, a generous slice of a cookies and cream baked cheesecake. With ice cream and cream on the side of course. She got the lady at the counter to pop it into a take away container for her, knowing that she was running low on time now and would have to return to the bookshop soon. 

She had the brightest smile on while she was heading back to the table, but soon it faded away and was replaced by a curious frown. 

It seemed that her handsome stranger was now surrounded by 2 other strangers, although they were nowhere near as good looking. 

She recognized one of them as the man she had seen yelling at Crowley in the street that one time. She hadn’t liked the look of him then and she still didn’t now. 

As she slowly stepped closer, she caught some of the conversation. 

“We need you at the top of your game today, Tony” the familiar one said, his voice slimy and uncomfortable to hear. 

“The old hag is close to breaking thanks to your ingenious idea of that rat infestation” the other man said, his voice deeper and more solid, his skin dark and body strong “Now you just need to go in for the kill and that _damn_ cottage will be ours.” 

“Senile old bat” the slimy one scoffed “doesn’t even know what that land is _really_ worth!” 

Miss Fell’s face was pale once she got to the table, swallowing nervously as she looked over the two strangers and then to Crowley, eyebrows tight with concern and blue eyes destressed. 

“Two coffees, stat” the strong one demanded of her, mistaking her for a waitress. 

“I... um” she started, blinking in her whirl of thoughts. 

“Gentlemen this is, uh... this is Miss Fell... we were just having lunch” Crowley said. If it wasn’t for the barrier of the dark shades, his eyes would be saying ‘i’m so sorry’ to his angel right now. 

“It’s okay... I, um... I should be getting back to work anyway” she mumbled as she fiddled with her bag, eyes lowered as she plucked out some money and tossed it onto the table “that should uh... that should cover my share” she griped her bag and her container of cake, suddenly not really feeling like eating it at all now. 

“Good - Good bye” she spat out nervously before hurrying away. 

For such a short lady, she was gaining some good distance and was almost back to the shop when she felt the hand grip her arm from behind, tugging her to a stand-still. 

“Angel, _please..._ I'm sorry about those guys...” he said, trying to be comforting. 

She frowned and yanked her arm away from him, taking a step back. 

“You are _just_ like them, aren’t you?” she worried her lip with quivers, still not able to look him in the eye ”real estate, huh?... is _that_ what you call it?” she continued “making life so unbearable for people until you get a good deal on their land... on their _homes_ ” she started to lose control of herself, eyes watering. She turned and started walking again. 

_”Angel..._ please, just let me explain...” he pressed, some urgency in his voice. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for a meeting?” she said flatly, not waiting for a response before storming off into the bookshop and then disappearing into the back area where he wouldn’t be able to follow her. 

Crowley threw his arms back behind him, elbows bent and hands behind his head. 

_“FUCK!”_ he shouted to the sky. 

Fuck indeed. 

He had really fucked up. 

…....... 

Later that night Miss Fell was at the senior centre, helping out as she always did on a Wednesday evening. 

She was sitting around a table with her 3 favorite ladies. She had cards in her hand. 

“Your turn, dear” Doris said, giving the dazed blonde a nudge. 

“Oh, yes... um... “ she looked at her cards and then at the table “what are we playing again?” 

The three ladies looked at each other, then looked back at the young one with concern. 

“Are you quite alright, dove?” Beatrice asked, a kindness to her voice. 

“Umm... not quite, no” Miss Fell admitted and set her cards down with a sigh “I don’t think I'm much in the mood to play anymore... I am sorry, ladies.” 

“That’s alright, dear... we care more about you than a silly ol’ game of bridge” Doris tried a smile. 

“Here love, have a chocolate, it might make you feel better” Cheryl said, pulling out a wrapped chocolate from her handbag. Miss Fell wondered sometimes if that bag contained even a kitchen sink. 

Just as the blonde was reaching out to accept the kind offer, the cheerful American voice called out. 

“Now now Cheryl, we know that Miss Fell is trying to cut down on the sugar” Gabriel tutted, but smiled all the same “now put that away or you’ll get sent to the naughty corner” he grinned to the old woman, winking. 

The ladies laughed, all but Miss Fell who just continued to sit there, looking miserable. 

“Looks like someone has pulled clouds across my Sunshine, huh?” he said, looking down at the sad face which usually looked so bright and happy. 

“Come on, let's get you something proper to eat, huh?” he offered Miss Fell his hand. 

With a weak nod, she accepted his hand and stood up. 

“I will see you later, ladies” she said before walking with Gabriel into the kitchen. 

Gabriel led her over to a seat at the kitchen bench and she took it without question, sitting down and continuing to be quiet and looking like her pet had just died. 

“So... do you want to tell me what’s up?” Gabriel asked as he went about gathering some items from the fridge and chopping up all sorts of vegetables. 

The blonde wiggled her nose, both at the question and at the assortment of fresh produce. She really wasn’t in the mood for salad. 

“I’ve just had a bad day, that’s all” she said, unconvincingly. 

“Anything to do with that new fella you’ve been seeing, then?” he asked as he chopped up some iceberg lettuce with a satisfying crunch, tossing it into a large bowl. 

“How did you know about that?” he asked curiously, looking up to his classically handsome face. 

“You know how gossip spreads around this place, Sunshine. It’s like wildfire” he smiled “so come on... what did he do?” he stopped for a moment, clenching his hand tight on the handle of the knife “didn’t hurt you did he?” 

“Oh no, no... well” she tilted her head “not physically... I guess I'm just a little... disappointed” she lowered her head down, crossing her arms on the bench and setting her chin on them “He isn’t who I thought he was...” 

“Ah” Gabriel said, not quite sure what else he could say. As long as he had know Miss Fell for, he was still unsure how to properly comfort a woman when it came to the topic of man troubles. 

“Well... coming from experience... he better shape up soon otherwise he will miss out on something very wonderful” he gave a sad sort of smile while he chopped up some more vegies and threw them into the bowl, giving the salad a good toss. 

“Thank you, Gabriel” she said softly and attempted another smile. 

The smile was gone quickly as a large serving of salad was slid in front of her. 

Darn salads. 

…....... 

Miss Fell sighed as she finally got home that evening, every part of her body ached. 

Her feet were sore, her neck was tight and even though she forced down every bit of that salad, she still felt rather peckish. 

She was still feeling better for being at home and was looking forward to having a hot shower and getting into bed, maybe read a favorite book while sipping some hot cocoa or something. 

She was almost relaxing at those ideas until she saw the bouquet of white roses. 

She stared at them longingly and gave a long worn out sigh. 

Thinking different about her plan now, she simply shuffled her way into her bedroom and plonked herself down on her bed. 

Sighing, she fished her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. 

12 unread texts and 5 voice mail messages, all from Crowley. 

She didn’t want to look at them, she couldn’t, not just yet. She was too tired. Mentally and physically. 

So, she simply rolled over and closed her eyes, burying her face into a pillow and trying to get to sleep. 

For a day that started out so good, she had not expected it to go so wrong. 

So _very_ wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley had really messed up.
> 
> Gabriel was being insensitive.
> 
> Miss Fell was depressed.
> 
> Will anything get better now that it was a new day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time now. I sort of can't believe it's here, but I'm so glad it is.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and stay awesome you ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3

**Angel.  
Please let me explain.**

**Angel?**

**Please talk to me, Angel.**

**It isn’t what you think it is.**

**Ok, it is. But it’s not as bad as you think it is.**

**Like you’re so perfect!  
Nobody is perfect!  
Everyone has their demons.**

**Fine!  
I don’t need you anyway.  
Plenty of other people I can talk to.**

**I’m sorry, Angel.  
I didn’t mean that.  
Have dinner with me?  
Please?**

**Dessert then?  
I’ll let you have anything you want.  
Please just answer me.**

**I’m so sorry Angel.  
I don’t deserve you.  
I don’t deserve anything.**

**I’ll just leave you alone if that’s what you really want.  
I just want you to be happy.  
You deserve to be happy.**

**Angel?**

The voice mail messages were much along the same lines, instead as the time stamps showed later into the day and the evening, the voice became much more slurry and incoherent. It was evident that Crowley had been drinking. 

The last message was simply Crowley singing _’Angel’_ by Shaggy at the top of his lungs, while crying. 

…....... 

It had just past 5am on the morning after the worst day ever after the best day ever. This whole week was certainly proving to be a very messed up emotional rollercoaster indeed. 

The heartbroken Miss Fell has been unable to sleep, not properly at least. She would drift off now and then for 30 minutes or so only to be roused with a start, woken by another unpleasant thought. She would sigh, roll over, and try again. 

After 4am had arrived, she had just given up all together and finally decided to read those texts and listen to the voice messages. Doing so didn’t help her at all. It just made her feel worse. 

As much as she wanted to be angry at the slender redhead, she couldn't help but feel sad for him. She wanted to text him. She wanted to call him. She wanted to hold him in her arms and sooth him. She wanted to forget that this whole unpleasantness had ever happened. She wanted things to be like they were, a whole 24 hours ago. 

But in the end, he was still evil, wasn’t he? He spent his days doing such horrible things to good people. Wicked, unethical things that made her heart hurt and her blood rage. 

_Oh dear._

She really was in a pickle, wasn’t she? 

She was laying on her side now, sad blue eyes peering out through the little window, watching as the first rays of sunlight started to appear, chasing away the darkness of the night. 

_Ting-a-ling_ her phone chimed and she sighed, not really sure if she wanted to check it or not. 

Not long after, there was another _ting-a-ling_. With another sigh, she reached for her phone and swiped it open to see. 

As is turned out, the messages weren’t from Crowley. They were from Gabriel.

 ** _Wakey wakey, Sunhine!  
Come and go for a jog with me.  
It will help you feel better._**

**_Then we can check out Patronus’ new juice bar!  
I hear he does remarkable things with kale._**

Miss Fell groaned and rolled onto her back, placing her phone upon her tubby belly and then rubbing her tired eyes. _This_ was exactly what she was hoping would not happen. She loved Gabriel, she really did. She loved him like a brother. But, she also hated him like a brother too. 

He was always doing this. Nagging her to exercise. To eat healthier. To count the calories of everything that touched her lips. To avoid anything that contained even a morsel of chocolate in it. She knew that he was just trying to help, which made the whole thing even more infuriating. 

Gabriel had always held himself to a certain expectation and he wanted everyone else to as well, especially those he cared about. The problem was that he couldn’t understand that not everyone wanted that for themselves. This was one of the reasons why he and Miss Fell had not made a good couple. 

When they had been dating, Gabriel would always push her to do things that she really didn’t want to do. He was so sure that his way was the right way that he neglected to realize that his words, although spoken in upbeat tones, were making her miserable and was all but killing her self-esteem. 

Everything had finally come to a nasty head when Gabriel had kept pushing her to be intimate. She had never felt sexy when she was with him. His comments about her health and her body were so persistent that she started to believe them herself. She was ashamed of herself. She thought herself ugly, disgusting, and so very fat. 

With all that going on in her head, the last thing she wanted was to be close to him. To be naked in front of him. To be touched by him. It was all too difficult. She tried to make it work, she really did. But in the end, it was just not going to happen. They were too different, to incompatible. If they stayed together, he would be angry and she would be depressed. It was not worth it. 

Now that they were just friends, things had gotten a lot better between them. It was only at times like this when Gabriel would start to fall back into old habits. He wanted to be with her. To share his life with her. To be that perfect couple that he had always wanted them to be. It was something that often happened when there was a new man in her life and it was starting to get old. 

She didn’t have the energy to deal with this right now, not while she was still feeling heartache over Crowley. In the end she didn’t reply to either of them, just peeled herself out of bed and forced herself into the shower. 

…....... 

She was feeling a bit more alive once she had showered. She had even treated herself to using the home-made exfoliating body scrub that Tracy had given her for her last birthday. It smelt of cherry blossoms and white musk, leaving her creamy flesh silky smooth to the touch and fragrant to the nose. 

She gave her hair a good wash as well and even managed to smile at herself as she worked the hairdryer, watching in the mirror as the damp hair lightened until it was back to its fluffy near-white blonde. She decided to weave a long braid into her hair and rolled it up behind her so that it ended up looking like a cinnamon bun. 

By the time she was dressed, she was feeling much better in her own skin. It was like she had reclaimed herself back. Body, mind and soul. She sighed in contentment as she looked over herself in her full-length mirror. She had chosen her usual cream-coloured skirt, pleated and falling down just below her knees. A light brown vest covered her button up white blouse and her favorite tartan bowtie was wrapped around her collar, perfectly symmetrical and looking splendid. Yes, she was rather feeling like herself now, thank goodness. 

She sat on the edge of her bed to slide on some white knee-high socks and her light brown ballet flats. No heels for her today, she thought. She was going to be comfortable. To hell with heels! 

She did grab her phone before she left her bedroom, but she did make sure to turn it off completely. She didn’t need to deal with all of that nonsenses. Right now, she needed to get to work and be the best darn bookshop attended she could be. 

Her chin lifted and her button nose turned upwards in a snobbish fashion, shooting the boquet of white roses a judgmental look as she crossed the apartment, snatching up her coat and bag and disappearing out into the world. 

Today was going to be a good day. 

She was going to _make_ it a good day. 

…....... 

The shift at work went rather swimmingly. Miss Fell had already surpassed the sales target for the day by noon and had gotten by with only minimal reprimand from Mr Sandalphon. She had finished the cleaning early and only had one more thing she needed to do. She needed to post Mr Crowley’s order. 

With 10 minutes left of her shift, she stood there looking at the package of neatly stacked gift cards. Her hands were upon her curvaceous hips and her lips were tightly pressed together as she regarded the box with a pensive glare. 

She briefly contemplated putting the task off until tomorrow, but she decided she would much rather just get it over and done with. That way, she would have no reason to have to get in contact with Crowley if she did decide that she wanted to end whatever sort of relationship that they had begun. 

“Right!” she said out loud. 

“I’m off, Mr Sandalphone. I’m going to post Mr Crowley’s order and then I'm going to head home. Have a good night, Sir” she said kindly, not waiting for his response before carrying the package out of the shop. She really didn’t want to give him a chance to say something that might make her have to work late. 

After all, _this is going to be a good day,_ she reminded herself. 

…....... 

“No! Wait, _wait!”_ Miss Fell pleaded as she ran down the street, spotting the young post office attendant locking the front door to the store. 

“I... I thought” the distressed blonde puffed, trying to catch her breath. Gabriel would have been mighty shocked to see how out of shape she really was. 

“I thought you don’t close until 7 tonight!” she finally managed to get out. 

“Yes, well. You can thank our new computer technician for that! We have to close early because our whole system is down” the brunette said, looking rather displeased as she pushed her large round spectacles up the bridge of her prominent nose. “One touch of the computers and it went down like that!” she snapped her fingers sharply. 

“I’m afraid you will have to come back tomorrow, so sorry” she said before she was storming off down the street, still clearly pissed off that her shift had been cut short. She could have really used the money. 

“Oh, bother!” Miss Fell swore to herself. “Bother, bother, _bother!”_ she puffed, resisting the urge to move her profanity to a higher level. 

She sighed and found a bench to sit on, placing the package down next to her and taking her phone out. There was a symphony of buzzes and chimes which erupted as the screen loaded, informing her of all the messages which she had received from both Crowley and Gabriel throughout the day. 

With an unpleased wiggle of her nose, she disregarded the alerts and loaded up google maps, promptly typing in Crowley’s delivery address and mentally working out the best way she could get there. She was suddenly hell bent on getting this package out of her life asap, even if it meant delivering it herself. 

With a plan now set in her mind, she grabbed the box and headed for a bus stop, her having found a bus that would take her all the way there. 

…....... 

_Good Afternoon, Mr. Crowley._

_Your order has been completed._

_Unfortunately, the Post Office closed early, so I will be delivering your order in person. I shall confirm once it has been successfully delivered to your postal address._

_Regards,  
Miss A. Z. Fell_

She quickly switched her phone off again before any response came through. 

She was on the bus now and was beginning to worry that Crowley might actually be there at his postal address. Part of her might have even wanted him to be there, but mostly she just wanted there to be a reception where she could leave the package and get out of there as soon as she could. 

…....... 

Miss Fell stood in front of the large old building. She looked to the address she had written on the box and then back at the building, some confusion crossing her pretty features. 

The building itself was massive and it stood so bold and solid between the other more modern looking buildings on the street. She took an educated guess that it must have been at least a couple of hundred years old. 

Its English Gothic design was incredible to behold. She couldn't stop her mouth from popping open and her eyes from staring, scanning over the extravagantly designed framework and the looming, towering features of the façade. It almost looked like a Catholic church, but she was almost certain that it wasn't one. 

_Ashtoreth House_ was clearly carved into a marble plaque at the entrance, indicating that she had indeed found the correct address. Yes, it certainly wasn’t a church, but perhaps it was a monastery of sorts. A library even. _Oh wouldn’t that be splendid, a library!_ the cute bookworm thought to herself, a little too keen on that prospect. 

Sucking in a breath for courage, she held the package tight and climbed up the stone steps and entered into the illusive building. 

It was quiet, very quiet. 

Her shoes made a light padding sound on the floor as she walked over to what looked like a front desk. _Wonderful!_ she thought to herself, liking the idea of just being about to do a drop and go. 

She looked around and saw no one. Placing the box down on the counter, she inspected the area and found a little bell. She smiled at it and gave it a pat, sending out a tight-pitched _DING_ which echoed a few times. _Now that would certainly get someone’s attention_ she thought, and it did. 

A nun of all people came walking out, moving slowly in her elderly state. _Maybe this is a church after all_. 

Miss Fell was quick to assist the old woman, holding her arm out for a support. 

“Oh, thank you child” the nun said, giving a smile which was more gum than teeth. 

“You are most welcome” the blonde smiled back in kind, helping the old woman to where she wanted to be, behind the front desk. 

Stepping back on the other side, Miss Fell smiled politely and announced “I’m not entirely sure if I have the right place, but I have a package for this address... from a Mr. Crowley” 

The old nun squinted and frowned “Who?” she asked as if she had never heard the name before. She reached into her deep pocket and took out some reading glasses, blinking as she put them up against her eyes without actually opening them up. She just peered through the lenses to read the details on the package. 

“Umm... Mr. A. J. Crowley” the blonde said, suddenly feeling like she really _did_ have the wrong place “Oh dear, I think I might -” 

“Oh, _Anthony!”_ the nun interrupted, smiling wide as she smacked a hand on the box “He did say something would be arriving this week” she nodded to herself as she remembered. She put the glasses back in her pocket. 

“You... you know him?” Miss Fell blinked, trying to work out if she was on some sort of reality television show or something. Is an annoying minor celebrity going to pop out soon and yell _Gotya! You're on Crowley camera!?_

“Know him??” the nun said with a chuckle “dear child, I _raised_ him” she smiled fondly as she began to inspect the package “Now what do we have here? He is always so full of surprises, our Anthony.” 

Miss Fell was like a statue. Still as stone and with her face in a fixed state of confusion. It took her a few moments for her to catch up with what the nun had just said. She shook herself out of it and scratched her head “You, um... you raised him?” she asked, trying to make some sense of it all “Anthony J. Crowley... tall fellow, red hair, sunglasses... you raised him?... _here?"_

The nun laughed again while she fished out a small box cutter from a draw “Of course I did, child... well, we all did... and where else would we?... you do know where you are, don’t you child?” she asked as she carefully attempted to slice the box open with brittle old hands. 

“No I... I suppose I really don’t know” Miss Fell admitted, then reached her hand out “may I?” she asked and smiled when the box cutter was handed over. 

“You are at Ashtoreth House my child, the oldest Orphanage in the area” she said proudly and squinted again while the box was opened and she could now get at what was inside. 

“So, Crowley... I mean, Anthony... he was a, uh... _is_ an orphan?” the blonde asked, seeming more stupid than she really was. 

“Oh yes, child!” was spoken as old hands reached in to snatch up one of the cards. She frowned because it appeared that she needed her glasses again. 

“He was just an infant when he came here, if I remember correctly” she said as she fished the reading glasses out again “He was found on the streets by the local police. Abandoned, all because of that unfortunate business with his eyes. ‘The devil’ they said he was” the old woman sighed and shook her head “He was a right little angel, if you ask me. Though a bit of a brat sometimes” she pressed the glasses to light eyes and peeped at the card “Anyway... that is why we ended up calling him Anthony... named for St Anthony, Patron Saint of the lost.” 

“Oh... I see” Miss Fell put the cutter down on the counter and just took a moment to take everything in. Crowley was an orphan. Abandoned at birth by his parents and casted aside like a bruised apple. And here she was, neglecting his pleads for mercy, for a second chance. She suddenly felt sick. 

“Oh my!” the nun announced and then laughed, smiling wide “What a good lad he is” she gave another chuckle and put the card back into the box “The children are going to adore these come Christmas.” 

It then dawned on Miss Fell. Crowley was giving the cards to the orphanage. He had spent £45,000 of his own money on gift cards. For Children, orphans. For Christmas. 

“But... um... I don’t understand... He seems so...” the blonde didn’t quite know how to finish the thought. 

The nun laughed and nodded “ahhh I know what you mean, child. He does look a bit sinister these days, doesn’t he?” she scoffed “I keep telling him to wear some more colour” she shook her head like a disapproving parent “ever since he left here when he came of age he sort of fell in with the wrong crowed” she frowned, resting her old hands on top of the box “but I have faith in him. He will always be my little lost Anthony” she smiled fondly “Now do I need to sign anything for you, child?” 

“Oh... no no, that is quite alright” the blonde answered, amazed that she found the ability to speak while her mind was working overtime. 

“Thank you for, um... for everything... You, you have a wonderful evening...” Miss Fell said, turning to leave. 

“And you too, child... God Bless!” the nun spoke after her. 

…....... 

Miss Fell walked slowly as she exited the orphanage, wringing her hands nervously in front of herself while she thought. And _boy_ did she have a lot to think about. 

This new information was like a blinding light, shinning down upon everything she already knew about her dark stranger. He did work for an unethical company, but he was not truly evil. He did play a part in making people’s lives miserable, but he also did so many wonderful things to bring light and joy to others. He donated to the needy. He rescued damsels in distress. He encouraged people to be happy with who they are, inside and out. 

He was so much, so _very_ much. He was more than just black or white. He was his own colour entirely. He was. He is... _here._

Heavenly eyes of blue looked to see Crowley stepping out of his Bentley. He looked so distraught as he took a few tentative steps towards the angel, keeping his distance so that he wouldn’t scare her away. 

“Angel, please listen to me...” he said, desperately. His arms were spread out in front of him, palms exposed as if proving that he didn’t have some sort of wicked trick up his sleeve. 

“You... You’re...” she began, not quite sure where she was going with that. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to ask. She could feel her heart racing, beating in her chest until all she could hear was its erratic thumping. She wanted to say and do so much. but most of all, she wanted to be in his arms. 

“Angel, if that chattering nun said anything...” he started, a panic setting in “I _swear_ I never knocked over that holy water!” he erupted, not knowing what else to say apart from defending himself from every bit of mischief he had done in his youth. “And that crucifix was _already_ on fire when I got there!” He blurted out. 

Suddenly, Miss Fell found her body moving on its own accord, forgetting any sort of questions she had in her anxious mind. Her short legs were moving, quickly leading her towards the adorably lanky redhead. 

“Oh do _shut up,_ you wily demon” she uttered before throwing herself into his long arms, instantly pressing her lips to his. 

Crowley moaned in surprise, slender eyebrows lifted and eyes wide behind his glasses while the little blonde took control. Soon he was groaning in pleasure, wrapping his arms around her in a possessive embrace, never wanting to let her go ever again. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, matching the raw, unbridled passion that was seeping from those delicious, angelic lips. 

Short arms reached up, claiming a position around Crowley’s neck and pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss until they were both struggling for breath. It had felt like an eternity since she had last touched him, and she ached to feel more, to be closer to him still. To be one with him. 

Gasping, she broke the kiss and breathed hard against his thin lips. Azure eyes pierced through his shades, begging upwards as she whispered “Take me home, to your place. Make love to me, Crowley... _Anthony_ ” she whimpered and kissed him again. 

_”Angel_ ” he breathed when they resurfaced again “Anything you want, my sweet, lovely, beautiful little Angel.” 

They kissed again, deeply. Utterly unaware of everyone else around them. 

It was them against the world. 

On their own side. 

And it was _divine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I bet you are all cursing me for ending it there, am I right?
> 
> I know, I know, you all want the smut already. Don't worry, there will be plenty of that coming very soon.
> 
> I think the next update might be this weekend sometime cause I'm busy over the next few days. But it may potentially come sooner because my fingers are really aching to get some sexiness written.
> 
> Love you all <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Crowley gets Miss Fell back to his place.
> 
> Read on as things get hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!!!!!! OMFG IT'S HERE!!!!
> 
> Smut people! The smut is here!!!!!
> 
> Ok, ok. Now that is out of my system... yes, the sexy times are here and we all have waited so long for it, especially Crowley and Miss Fell, lol.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy how I've done this chapter and I hope the smut is satisfactory.
> 
> Enjoy, ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3

After Crowley chivalrously assisted Miss Fell into the passenger side of his Bentley, he dashed around the front and slid into the driver’s seat. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles and hour and his head was whirling like a tornado. His entire body burned with need, anticipating everything that was to come. 

_Take me home, to your place… make love to me…_

Sweet angelic words which had been breathed against his lips only moments ago. They spiralled in his mind, repeating over and over again like a favorited record that never gets old. He instantly knew that those words would be burnt into his memory for the rest of his life. For the rest or _eternity._

As tantalizing as those words were, the slender redhead found his mind blank as he looked over and saw something that absolutely took his breath away.

The curvaceous blonde was leaning back into the leather seat, biting her pouty lower lip as she clawed at her skirt, yanking it up until the khaki fabric was bundled across her thick thighs.

Behind black lenses, slitted pupils scanned the vision beside him, trailing down to settle on those short, smooth legs. He licked his lips, salivating at the sight of the scrumptious piece of crumpet he was soon going to devour. He growled deep, imagine how sweet the honey would taste on his tongue.

The creamy skin of young thighs were now exposed, knee-high white socks gently rubbing together. With a blush, the chubby cherub lifted her hips up, just enough so she could dip her fingers beneath the skirt to pluck at her panties, swiftly pulling off the thin white cotton. Already blessed with the beginnings of a wet spot, the underwear fell lifelessly to the floor of the Bentley, little feet stepping out and kicking them to the side.

Crowley growled as he inhaled, sampling the aroma of the angel’s need. It smelled sugary and musky, instantly telling him how slick she was. Her pussy was dripping, syrupy nectar flowing with each passing second, desperately seeking someone to lick it away. To fill it like it had always wanted to be filled.

The darling angel gripped the hem of her skirt and looked to her dark stranger. Azure eyes glistened with lust, yearning for a sign that she was doing the right thing. That she was being an attentive, obedient little girl.

 _“Such a good Angel”_ he breathed, instantly fulfilling her need. He was so proud of her, pleased that she had not only remembered the rules, but freely obeyed them without having to be prompted to do so.

Another raw growl rumbled low and deep in his throat as he leaned over and claimed her lips with a kiss. It was tender yet possessive action, his hand lifting to cup around her throat, just under the curve of her chin. He didn’t squeeze, just held her there, helplessly captive while he took what he wanted from her. Momentarily sating some of the hunger she was invoking in him.

When he was done, he smirked and gently brushed his lips over hers while he dropped his hand to her bow tie. He smirked and commented “a tartan collar, _really?”_ said in such a teasing way that made the angel’s blush brighter, warmer.

“Tartan is _stylish!”_ she replied, her voice a high and wispy thing.

A slender eyebrow lifted, peeking up over the rim of the dark glasses in a questioning manner. “Is that so?” he asked in silky tones as he pinched one of the loops and tugged on it, watching as the tartan fabric unravelled from its perfect bow until it hung loosely around her neck. The same fingers then attended to undoing the first couple of buttons on her blouse, just enough that he could see the vulnerable crevice of her jugular.

“I think you are wearing too many layers, Angel” he whispered into her mouth, teasing the plush lips with a wet lick before he slinked away and buckled himself in. He would let her do what she wished with that information. He smirked and yanked the handbrake off, bringing the engine to life and steering the car out into the traffic.

“Heigh ho!” he said, kicking into gear and driving off at a high speed. After all, there was somewhere urgent that he needed to be and something (someone) that he urgently needed to do.

Once the luxurious vehicle was roaring through the streets of London with ease, Crowley steered with one hand while he used the other to tug his own tie loose and to unbutton his slimline suit jacket. With some skilful manoeuvring of his scrawny frame, he managed to shrug the jacket off completely, tossing it along with the tie into the backseat. He was suddenly feeling hot as hell.

With actions much less smooth and graceful as Crowley had done, Miss Fell decided to follow suit and remove her tie, coat and unbutton her vest. She wiggled around beneath the restrain of the seat belt, making little noises as she struggled in her endeavours. They had almost reached Mayfair when she had finally won the victory over her clothing. She smiled brightly, a little too proud of the fact as she neatly folded the items up and reached around to lay them neatly upon the back seat. After all, they were in tip top condition.

Crowley glanced sideways as she did this, thin lips curved into an amused smirk. She was just so adorable.

He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he drove, the feeling growing stronger the closer they got to his apartment. He grumbled when the last set of lights turned red, making him brake. He had been very, _very_ tempted to just drive straight through the red light and to cop whatever fine he would get for it. But he thought better of it, deciding that having a car accident and being arrested would not be the best thing right now. He could think of much better ideas for the use of handcuffs this evening.

He took the moment to breath and cracked his neck, leaning his head back against the leather and simply looking out at the road. As he relaxed, his left hand reached over and gently slipped around the curve of the angel’s thigh, lightly caressing and squeezing the creamy young flesh. His actions rewarded him with an exquisite sound, the graceful melody of a moaning angel. He smiled and began to slide his hand upwards, dipping under the bundled skirt and gliding closer to the leaking honey pot.

“Soon, Angel” he said when the light turned green and he regretfully removed his hand from the tender thigh. He had been so close to touching the sweet spot, _oh so very close._ She whimpered and nodded her head, absentmindedly allowing her thighs to part and her bottom to grind down into the seat. She pouted, eyes watching Crowley as he drove. She felt safe with him behind the wheel. She felt like he would protect her, care for her, love her. She smiled, knowing that she was making the right decision.

……….

Finally, Crowley pulled into his underground private car park, firmly yanking the handbrake on and unclipping his seatbelt. Before the unsuspecting Miss Fell could even reach for her own belt, he was leaning over, rudely clasping a fist around her bun of blonde hair and attacking her mouth with his own. He growled into the kiss like a wild beast, tongue intruding into her wet cavern and exploring it like it was his own personal playground. She surrendered immediately, meting and oozing into a puddle, giving herself over and just letting it happen.

She winced in pain when he suddenly stopped kissing her and roughly yanked her head back to expose her throat. She froze, still like a kitten who had been plucked up in the talons of a hawk. Her mouth was open and her tongue was out. Her eyes closed and her breath hot. Her mind grew faint as she gave over control, allowing the domineering redhead to do with her as he pleased.

As it turned out, what he pleased was to shower her neck with kisses as he undid her hair, pulling the bun free and combing the braid out with his fingers until the fair mane was wild and free, streaming down her shoulder in long silky waves. The slender hand glided down the waves, brushing them tenderly and then continuing to explore down her body. As he kissed her throat, he could feel the beating of her heart on his lips. The pulsing quickened as he moved his hand lower, _lower._

His hand was back on her taut thigh, reclaiming its spot and then finally closing the gap and touching what he had been dreaming of for weeks.

Simultaneously, they both gasped as his fingers touched her pussy. Curved hips instinctually bucked, thrusting the aching cunt up against his hand. The needy angel, all loose and malleable, sunk down in the seat like drops of condensation skimming down the side of a long cool drink. She whimpered as her mouth searched for his, pleading “Sir… _Sir…”_ while she puckered at the air in a hopeful attempt.

 _“Shhhh,_ sweet Angel” he soothed and pressed a tender kiss to her yearning mouth. As he kissed her, his fingertips ran along the folds of her labia, up and down with soft, soothing movements.

“You are so good… so wet for me already” he whispered, kissing over her jaw and over to her ear, licking over the sensitive lobe.

“You are lucky that I don’t just fuck you here, Angel… I’m sure you don’t want to pop your cheery in the backseat of a car” he grinned, teasing her.

 _“Mmmph”_ she moaned in response, her hips bucking again at the very thought of loosing her virginity. She had waited so long to give herself to someone and now it was only moments away. “I… please… _please_ take me to bed” she begged, her eyes glazed over and her words so desperate.

 _“Nawww,_ little Angel” he said and kissed her on the nose before pulling away.

She looked at him with lusty, loving eyes while he pulled his hand away from her pussy. She pouted, instantly missing the sensation.

Her nose filled with the smell of her own arousal as his fingers were now up to her mouth, the wetness of a fingertip touching her lip. She gasped, looking at him for guidance.

“Clean” is all he said, staring at her with that cool calmness of his.

She whimpered and nodded before parting her lips and willingly accepted the digits into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned as she licked up her own juices, sucking the fingers clean and swallowing every drop she could find.

 _“Fuck”_ Crowley growled in approval as he marvelled at her response. “So perfect, Angel” he praised her for a job well done. He grinned and moved his hand away once his fingers were clean. He gave her another kiss and then whispered “let’s get going. There's a bed waiting for us.”

With a calm fastness about him, Crowley slipped out of the car and darted around to let Miss Fell out. It was evident that she was already beginning to sink into that dreamy state of arousal, that sweet place where everything was warm and the ground felt like a soft cloud.

“Oh…oh my clothes…” she said as an afterthought, looking back to the Bentley as she was being led away from it, remembering the few items on the back seat and her panties still on the floor.

“You won’t be needing them, princess” Crowley said in a soothing voice, taking her hand in his and continuing to lead her towards the elevators.

She blushed and nodded, reminded of the more pressing matter at hand. She smiled sheepishly and held his hand, obediently following.

……….

"Ladies first" Crowley said with a smirk, waiting for his angel to enter before stepping into the elevator himself.

Inside, he pressed the tip of a slender finger to the highest button on the panel. Long strides moved in the small space, coaxing the meek angel into the corner as he did so. She looked at him with wide, excitable eyes as he so easily trapped her. He grinned at the look she gave him and smoothly turned, simply standing beside her for the ride up.

They stood in complete silence while the elevator moved up from the basement levels. Crowley was enjoying the arousing tension that was building and as for Miss Fell, well she simply couldn't remember how her voice worked right now let alone thinking of something witty to say.

 _'Ding'_ the lift stopped at the lobby where a middle-aged husband and wife joined them. The man gave Crowley a once over and gave him a polite nod before turning to face the door, going back to chatting with his wife about dinner plans.

"I just don't see why you invited you mother when you _know_ I've not had the drapes laundered yet" the lady said with a disapproving snap to her voice "I just _know_ she is going to say something – “ she went on and on.

The voices were mere far off sounds to the ears of the blonde beauty. Her focus was on everything but the bickering couple as she felt the intrusive hand touch her back. She swallowed, biting down upon her lower lip as the hand began to move, fingers gliding delicately across the white fabric of her blouse. The fingers trailed down and then grasped at the material, tugging upwards until the back of the top pooped free from under the skirt. 

A sharp breath was sucked in as she felt the hand then slither beneath the top, skin touching skin as the wandering fingers inched their way up along the slope of her spine. Pearly white teeth sunk deeper into the plump tier, biting away a yelp of surprise as the fingers found the clasp of her bra, working it undone with no trouble at all. Soft hands gripped her handbag tighter in front of her as she felt the brassiere loosen around her. She felt so very naughty, becoming more undressed in such a secretive way.

 _‘Ding’_ the elevator stopped at level 6 and the couple exited, now arguing about the nutritional benefits of Hobnobs. As soon as the elevator doors were closed again, Crowley snatched up one of Miss Fell’s hands and brought it up to his lips, saying “Good girl” before placing a soft kiss to it.

The sweet angel sucked on her lip and watched the digital numbers overhead counting upwards as they climbed higher through the building. She breathed deep, feeling herself nearing closer and closer to something that would change her life forever.

……….

A few minutes later, the darling Miss Fell was being invited into the penthouse apartment. She held her breath as she wandered in, baby blue eyes looking around with awe. She had never been in a place like this before, only ever seen them in the pages of homemaker magazines. Everything about the place was modern, sleek and stylish. It suited her dark stranger to a T.

As the angel took in her surroundings, Crowley went about placing his wallet, phone and sunglasses onto the table by the door. He even graciously unburdened the blonde of her handbag, setting it down nice and safe.

“This is… really something, Sir” she breathed out, still somewhat shocked of the fact that she was there.

“Wait till you see the bedroom” he smirked and winked at her, crooking a finger and signalling for her to follow him.

It was then that she realized that his glasses were off. If her blush had ever left her, it came back with a roaring vengeance when she saw those amber eyes, one suggestively winking at her. She walked on wobbly legs, following him down a short hallway and into the master bedroom.

Crowley clicked his fingers as he walked in, setting off a trigger which turned the lights on. The light was soft and ambient, warm hue like candlelight. “Gotta love technology” he said with a smirk, referring to how he had turned the lights on.

“Hmm, quite” she said simply while she looked around.

Even though the room was minimalistic, it did look homely and comfortable. There was no clutter and no bulky furniture apart from the bed and side tables. And _oh_ , what a bed it was. It was the largest bed that she had even seen in her life, even including those pictures in the magazines. It was a super king-sized bed, with a cushioned black headboard flush against the far wall. The mattress was dressed in luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets, all dark grey and looking so very inviting. A mass of pillows, all black and grey, were arranged in a pleasing presentation. Miss Fell smiled because this was the bed of someone who clearly enjoyed their sleep. She found it rather cute, imagining the lanky redhead sprawled out over the bed with his long limbs tangled in sheets. What she didn’t know was how accurate that image really was.

She swallowed nervously as Crowley approached her, looking down at her with those bright amber eyes. There was a moment of silence before he gave a tilted grin and reached out to caress her cheek.

“You know, little one… there is a rule for this room as well” he said as if he was making casual everyday chit chat, stroking the back of his fingers over the plumpness of her face.

“Oh?” is all she managed to say, more of a breath than a word.

He nodded and leaned down until his eyes were flush with hers.

“Angels are not allowed to wear _anything_ in here” he stated as if it was a fact of nature.

“Oh!” she said again, this time it was an urgent, needy thing that was more of a moan.

With that said, the handsome redhead took a step back, sinking his hands into his pockets and rising to his full height. He stood there, watching her, waiting.

Blue eyes looked down, submissively inspecting the floor while she slowly brought her hands up to her blouse. Fingers trembled as she unbuttoned it, some buttons taking her multiple times to get right. She could swear that her face must have been bright red by the time she had popped out the last one. She stood there, gripping the blouse in thought. She suddenly looked destressed, lines of worry gracing her pretty face as her brows pushed together. She couldn’t look at him and she couldn’t bring herself to take the top off.

Crowley took a light step back to her and gingerly touched a finger under her chin, guiding her to look at him. Despite her reservations, she did so. Her eyes were bright and wet, filled with so many emotions at once.

“Tell me what’s wrong, princess” he said softly, rubbing her chin “If this is too much, we can stop.”

“No” she breathed out at the idea of stopping. She swallowed nervously again and looked into his eyes with a pained expression “I want to… I just… I’m” her lower lip quivered, and she tightened her grip on the white fabric. “I’m chubby, Sir” she said “I’m worried that you… I mean I want…” she sighed in defeat “I want to _please you,_ Sir.”

Crowley understood. He really did. It made his heart ache that such a beautiful woman could think such negative things about herself. He knew that there must have been people in her ears, telling her things that just weren’t true. He instantly knew that he was going to do anything he could to right such a horrible wrong.

 _“Angel…”_ he started, looking to her lips and then back to her bright blue eyes. “Listen to me carefully…” he said with a gentle yet firm tone, preparing her for the seriousness of what was next to come “I want you… _all_ of you… just as you are” he paused to run his hand back to her cheek, petting tenderly “if I am ever displeased or disappointed, I will tell you myself… if I don’t, be sure to know that I’m in heaven” he smiled, sincerely.

The words poured into her like lukewarm water, washing away some dirt from years of self-doubt. She bit her quivering lip and gave a nod. She let those words comfort her, telling her that she was doing the right thing, that she was actually pleasing him unless he pointedly said otherwise. That alone gave her enough strength to continue, to peel the white blouse from her body, shrugging It off her shoulders and letting it fall helplessly to the ground. Thanks to Crowley, her bra was already unclipped, so that too easily fell to the floor. She stood there, open air licking her naked flesh. It wasn’t long before the felt the goose bumps arrive.

Before she froze up again, she forced herself to unzip the back of her skirt. She made a small noise as it fell, piling into a creamy puddle around her feet. She took a moment to step out of the skirt and her shoes. She was now completely naked save for the knee-high white socks.

 _“Mmmm”_ Crowley moaned approvingly as he gazed over her naked figure. He licked his lips and breathed hotly, enjoying every dip and curve that he found. Before she reached down to remove her socks, he snatched her wrists and hissed “keep _thossse_ on” he smirked “I like them.”

She blushed wildly, looking up at him. She suddenly felt her own smile curving her lips as she said “but… Sir… rules are rules.”

“I _make_ the rules, Angel… so I can _brake_ them” he snarled, immensely aroused by the cheeky look on her face.

“Now… strip me” he demanded and then let go of her wrists. He stood tall and still, giving her room to get at his clothes.

She had not been expecting _that_ , which was evident in the surprised look of her pretty features as she moved closer to him to do as she had been told.

Breath caught in her throat as she started to unbutton his business shirt. Her eyes flickered to spy on his bare chest as more of it began to show. She smiled gratefully when he helped her to get the shirt off his shoulders, something she was having trouble with due to her short height. He smiled back to let her know she was doing well and to continue.

Nervous fingers played with his belt. Metallic clinking sounded as she unbuckled it and then slid it out from around his skinny waist. She smiled, pleased with herself as she set the belt aside. She was now absentmindedly licking her pink lips as she unzipped his trousers, letting out a soft gasp as they fell to the floor. He chuckled at the sounds and stepped out of the trousers himself. He took a moment to remove his shoes and socks too. While it was hella sexy for a little blonde girl to be naked in socks, it was defiantly not a position he wanted to be found in himself. He now stood in just his underwear. He was indeed a black boxers kind of man.

The ripe mouth of the angel was open, her tongue watering as she looked down at the silky boxers, watching how they bulged, tenting over the obviously hardened cock beneath. She could feel her cunt clenching between her thighs, a noticeable dribble leaking down her thigh. Blue eyes watched closely, not wanting to miss a single moment as she took a gentle hold of the elastic waist band. Bravely, she knelt onto the carpeted floor while she pulled the black silk boxers, smoothly sliding down long legs until they settled at his feet.

She knelt there with her knees together, looking so sweet and chaste as she came face to face with Crowley’s throbbing member. Even though the curvy angel was a virgin, she had seen penises before, even touched and licked them. It was not the thickest she had ever seen, but it was by a long shot, the lengthiest one. Even as she watched it, it was growing longer still, veins visibly throbbing along the underside, pushing blood right to the sensitive tip. Soon she was letting out a little mewling sound. She looked up to him, eyes silently begging for permission to touch.

Guessing what was on her mind, Crowley nodded and watched in awe as that pretty mouth dived down to his cock, kissing over the plump head and taking it in, sucking like a lolly. He closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying every moment of it.

Soft hands landed on his thin thighs as the angel worked her tongue around the mushroomed head, rolling around and lapping up the drops of precum which she had elicited from him.

“Fuck, Angel…” he gasped, hands reaching down to dig into golden hair. “I thought you said you’re a virgin” he grinned “Virgins don’t suck cock like _this.”_

Porcelain cheeks blushed as they concaved, delivering a strong suck of the head before popping it out. She looked up to him, smiling oh so innocently “I _am_ a virgin, Sir… but I’m no saint… I have done some things…” she smiled, sliding her tongue out and lapping it over the underside of his cock, teasing along the veins.

He smiled lovingly down at her, stroking hair away from her face and then holding it into a ponytail with his hand, giving him control over where her head was situated. He groaned when she opened her mouth and took him back inside, this time swallowing as much of him as she could. He pushed her down just a little further, waiting for a gagging sound before he allowed her to rise back up for breath.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes while he let the angel suck on his cock, enjoying the gentle bobbing of her head and the pleasurable sensations it gave him. After a while, he found his hips starting to buck in need, pushing his cock deeper inside the wetness with each bounce of blonde hair.

 _“Mmmm_ you are _so good_ at that, princess…” he commented, appraising her skill “maybe I shouldn’t fuck you just yet… maybe I should keep you as my little virgin cocksucker… _hmmm?_ What do you think of that?” he asked and then chuckled when the angel whimpered with a mouth full of cock.

Baby blues looked upwards, filled with sweet sorrow as she plucked the prick from her hungry mouth “please… please fuck me, Sir… _please…_ I’ll be good…” she was then licking her tongue around the tip, eyes still begging for more.

 _“Naawww…_ I can’t possibly say no to that gorgeous face” he smiled with affection and released her hair, caressing her cheek softly. “Up on the bed then, Angel.”

Her heart was racing, busty breasts heaving with each suck of breath. She obeyed as quickly as her body could move, weak legs lifting her up and taking her to the bed. She felt like an animal as she crawled across the sheets. Once she was along enough, she turned and laid herself upon her back, the mane of curls fanning around her as she laid her head on a particularly comfortable pillow. She writhed upon the fine sheets, feeling how soft they really were against her creamy skin. Licking the taste of Crowley on her lips, she parted her thighs and peered through the gap, watching him. Waiting.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. He stood there at the foot of the bed, simply adoring the specular view before him. The sweet angel, the perfect chubby princess, all naked and needy. Her thighs were open, and her cunt was so puffy and wet. Her breasts were large and fruitful, nipples hard and pink and aching to be touched.

 _“Anthony…”_ she called to him, such a heavenly beg for something so sinful. He could feel the desperation mounting. He had been so patient with the innocent dove, so tender and calm when all he really wanted to do was to hold her down and fuck her senseless. _‘Be gentle’_ he had to tell himself, reminding him that this precious creature in front of him was a virgin. Though, not for long now.

He left his post at the end of the bed for a moment to retrieve a condom from the bedside table. Returning to the spot, he went about opening the wrapper and sliding the slick contraceptive over his lengthy member. He noticed the lusty look blue eyes were giving him and he winked back at them, making the angel squeak. This was all getting so real. This was going to happen. _Now._

In a similar animalistic fashion that she had, he crawled onto the bed, slithering his slender body up between her thighs. He couldn’t help himself as he passed over her pussy, giving it a cheeky lick as he passed by. She squirmed and he grinned, enjoying the honey on his tongue. At her chest, he smirked and took a little sample of her tits as well, delivering a wet lick to each of the hard pink nipples. She purred so sweetly at the touch.

He continued to slink forward until his face was flush with hers and his hands were on the bed either side of her. They could both feel the underside of his cock stroking the moist folds of her cunt.

They kissed. Sweetly and lovingly. Tongues rolled around with each other, mixing the taste of both of their juices together. They both moaned, sharing each other’s breath and staring into each other’s eyes. Everything felt so electric.

“Are you ready, my Angel?” He asked as he reached down to grasp a hand around the base of his cock, lining the plump head up with her wet entrance.

“Y-yes” she breathed out, nodding once and wrapping her arms around him, bracing herself for whatever sensations she was about to feel. Sure, she had used her fingers before and more recently, the dildo. But those were nothing in comparison to the size of Crowley’s cock. She was a little scared, but mostly excited. Beyond aroused to have him inside of her. She whimpered and kissed him once more before it happened.

 _“Ngk…”_ Crowley grunted as he started to feed his cock into the tight hole. And _oh so tight_ it was. Even as wet and slippery as it was, the muscles clenched firmly around him, immediately milking everything that slid inside. Inch by inch he pushed deeper, moving past the spot where anything else had ever gone before. He grunted and ground his teeth together, shuddering at how good she felt around him. How _tight_.

"Aaa... mmmph" the pretty blonde moaned, watching Crowley’s face with half opened eyes. She enjoyed watching the pleasure on his handsome features, basking in the joy of knowing that was all because of her. Her virgin pussy was what was making him look so satisfied. She winched at the pain as her cunt was opened, wider than it had ever been. She tightened her grip on him, nails digging into his skin. He didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it caused the most deeply arousing growl from his throat.

Her lips were trembling, and her legs were shaking, the feeling of him so deep inside of her almost enough to make her orgasm on the spot.

Once he was all the way inside, he stopped and kissed her, giving her body time to adjust to the newness of it all. She could feel her cunt stretching, a pleasurable pain pulsing through her entire groin.

“You okay?” he asked, kissing her softly. She nodded and smiled in return. He smiled too and went back to kissing her. As he did, he took a hold of her hips and started to move. She moaned into his mouth as his cock pulled out halfway before sliding back in. Nice and slow he moved, pumping in and out in a steady, loving way. A rough fucking was no way to have his angel, not for this first time at least. No, this was not fucking. _This was making love._ Making love in the most tender, intoxicating way imaginable.

Soon they were moving like one, bodies slotting together perfectly and writhing in delicious harmony. They touched each other, exploring each other’s bodies as they kissed and licked, savouring each and every moment.

When he could feel himself getting dangerously close to his climax, he kissed his way over her neck and whispered into her ear _“mmmph…_ m’ gonna… gonna come, Angel…” she moaned in response, wrapping her legs around him and urging him to go faster.

 _“Mmmpphh, yess…_ please, Sir… _please_ come inside me” she begged so beautifully, so desperately. She imagined for a moment that he wasn’t wearing a condom and that all that hot seed was really going to squirt deep inside of her. She gasped at that idea, eyes rolling back into her head with pure ecstasy.

Taking the cue, slender hips increased pace, fucking the long thick shaft into the sweet angel over and over and over again, making sure that she would be able to feel the ache afterwards.

He could feel his balls tightening and the pleasure mounting, growing stronger with each heated thrust. Finally, he pushed in deep and groaned out, claiming her mouth with a passionate kiss as he ejaculated inside of her. Squirts of hot white seed filling the condom.

After a couple more smaller pumps, he rolled them both onto their sides and took the lovely angel into his arms. He was still deep inside her, which neither of them seemed to mind. They both smiled and pressed their foreheads together, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. They both looked tired, completely spent, and absolutely joyous.

They kissed once more, tenderly, then the pretty blonde curled into his chest. He kissed her hair and stroked her back.

 _“Good girl”_ he cooed out, soothing words spoken as he petted the long silky hair.

 _“Mmmm”_ she moaned and closed her eyes.

They laid there for a while, just holding each other.

It was everything they had dreamed of.

It was _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW that felt sooo good to write! hehe.
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fell wakes up in the middle of the night, pleased to discover that it had not all been a dream.
> 
> She was really in bed with her dark stranger. And she couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter of smut and some fluff for you awesome nerds.
> 
> <3

Sometime in the middle of the night, Miss Fell stirred from a peaceful slumber. She emitted a slight gasp and lifted her head from the pillow, her sleepy mind confused as to where she was. _Oh… oh, yeah… Crowley’s place_ she remembered, comforting herself enough to lay back down. She breathed in deep and exhaled with a content sigh, allowing her body to untense and sink back into the embrace of the expensive sheets.

She couldn’t remember falling asleep. The last thing she recalled was curling up to Crowley’s chest after they had made love. She smiled dreamily as she remembered the feeling of his arms holding her, fingers brushing through her long blonde hair, petting her tenderly. She had been tired, so very tired after the happenings of the past few days, especially since she had gotten barely any sleep the night before. So, she wasn’t surprised at all that she had fallen asleep at the drop of a hat. However, what did surprise her was the state in which she found herself walking up.

The lights were off, and the room was dark, pitch black thanks to the thick drapes pulled over the windows. She was still completely naked, even the white socks were off now, and she was covered by a sheet and warm blanket. She smiled to herself because she realised that Crowley must have arranged it all so. She imagined the tall, handsome man doing such caring things like removing her socks and tucking her into bed. The thought made her heart warm and her cheeks flush. She liked being cared for that way. It made her feel important, special, _loved._

Thinking of her stranger, she _hmmed_ softly and reached out across the bed. It was such a large mattress that it took her a few attempts to finally find him. She had to stop herself from giggling when she found him tangled up in the other side of the sheet, his upper half covered with a mass of plush pillows. It was weirdly adorable. He was laying on his front, so she gently ran her hand down along his spine. Her actions rewarded her with a wiggle of a tight butt and a sleepy grumble from under the pillows. She smiled as he settled and continued to sleep soundly.

With a happy sigh, the curvaceous blonde laid back, blue eyes staring up into the darkness while she let her mind reminisce on what had happened. Moist pink tongue slipped from her mouth, licking across plump lips as she remembered the taste of his mouth, of his cock. He tasted delicious, his flavour salty, sweet, and something else. Something uniquely _him_. If she closed her eyes tight enough, she could almost taste a little left over on her lips.

A tiny moan left her, the sound no louder than a whisper as she ran her hands up over her chest. She purred, cupping her large breasts into her palms. She massaged herself with a gentle touch, now and then skimming a finger over her nipples. She licked her lips when she did so, the tiny pink buds growing hard from her efforts. After a couple of minutes, she couldn’t help letting her right hand glide down over her tummy, skimming over soft rolls and eventually falling between her milky thighs.

She was not surprised to find herself already wet, but she still smiled sheepishly at the fact. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of Crowley’s cock as she ran her fingers up and down the slippery folds. She particularly focused on that sensuous moment right before he plunged into her. When his lips were brushing hers and the tip of his cock was placed at her entrance, just sitting there, making her wait. She breathed out another moan, louder this time, as she gathered some slick and circled it around her clitoritis. The rosy bud poked out, engorged and pulsing, eager to go.

She mewled as she always did when she started to get into it, to massage around that magical sweet spot with the pads of her fingertips. Thick thighs naturally parted, spreading wide to allow her more room to squirm and buck up against her own touch. She was quickly sinking into the familiar routine of pleasuring herself, doing all the things she had discovered that she enjoyed. Her left hand busied itself with pinching her erect nipples, alternating from one to the other while her right hand continued to stroke her aching cunt. The practiced fingers would dip down to glide over her puffy folds now and then, gingerly dipping into the honey pot to replenish the slickness, dragging it back to her little clit, which was waiting, ever so patient to be doused in more delicious juice. She whimpered and arched her back, moaning louder still.

The writhing, squirming beauty was so enthralled by her own selfish pleasure that she didn’t even notice the sly figure sliding up beside her.

“Starting without me, Angel?” the silky voice breathed into her ear, making her gasp then whimper, doubling the pace of her fingers. White lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes, bright blue’s peering through the darkness, barely making out the features of her dark stranger. She swallowed and licked her lips before she moaned out _“mmm…_ m’sorry… Sir… _please…”_ her voice was needy, words spoken as if asking for permission. Permission to be kissed, permission to be touched, permission to be fucked senseless until she orgasmed over his long cock. In the end, she would settle for whatever he would give her.

“Please _what?”_ he asked and then chuckled, sending a buzzing sensation over her neck. He was breathing her scent in deep, brushing his lips against her throat and then giving it a tender kiss “How can I help, little one?”

 _”Mmmmpph”_ the aroused angel moaned while she squirmed. Her mind was filled with so many ideas. So many things she wanted him to do to her. So many things she wanted to do to him. In the end she just bucked her hips and licked her lips “anything you’ll give me, Sir… _anything…”_

Crowley laughed again, the sound sending the pretty girl into a fit of squirming and mewling. She suddenly felt the yearning urge to kiss him and she didn’t have the will power to restrain herself. As needy as her body, she pulled her hands from herself and reached up to take Crowley’s handsome face into her grasp. The sweet honey from her cunt smeared over his cheek as she pulled him to her, claiming his thin lips in an instantly passionate kiss. She moaned and groaned into his mouth, hungrily slipping her tongue in his mouth, desperately seeking his own so they could roll and play together.

Roll and play they did and not just their tongues. Crowley’s svelte figure was fast to slither on top of the plump angel, long lanky legs parting and wrapping around her, keeping her right where he wanted her. He growled into her moreish mouth, deepening the kiss from above. He breathed in, the smell of slick driving him wild with desire, waves of pleasure rushing through his body and going straight to his groin, making his cock hard and his balls swell.

 _“Mmm…_ I’m starting to think you are just _always_ wet, Angel” he smirked against her lips while his growing prick glided across her pussy, feeling how soppy it was from her self-pleasuring. He shuddered, the moist sensation driving him crazy. He grunted, slowly rutting the underside of his cock over the moist cunt.

“How is your pretty pussy feeling, little one?” he asked between kisses “I didn’t break my new toy the first time I played with it, did I?” he grinned and took a cheeky bite of the angel’s lower lip.

It was Miss Fell’s turn to laugh now. Her soft flesh jiggled as she giggled, causing Crowley’s cock to slip and slide across her folds. _”Gaaa, fuu…”_ she moaned sweetly, enjoying the delectable sensation.

“It’s… _mmmph_ … is still a bit sore, Sir…” which it was. She could feel the ache deep inside her, the freshly explored area which had only just been conquered hours earlier. Sometimes it felt like he was still inside her, the way the muscles clenched and tightened, remembering how full it had been.

 _“Aww…”_ Crowley’s soothing voice wafter over her lips. “Maybe I should kiss it better then, hmm?” he asked, but didn’t even wait for the answer before he was slinking his way down her luscious body.

“You wha—” the girly voice started to ask but was quickly replaced by a pleasurable moan when she felt wet kisses being administered to her breasts.

Crowley growled in approval as he grabbed one of the large tits and massaged it with his slender, dexterous hand. He would be the first to admit that he loved large breasts. He loved everything about them. How the weight felt heavy and warm in his hands. How their areolas were often wide and plump with little pebbles for nipples in the middle. He adored how soft and smooth the flesh was and how even the veiny lines of stretch marks turned him on. He groaned when he thought about it, how the sensitive skin would pull as the tits got bigger, fatter, juicier. It all made him want to push them to together and fuck his aching cock between them. _Later maybe… defiantly later_ he confirmed within himself and grumbled as he pulled himself away from them, kissing lower in search of a plumper, wetter destination.

He took a moment to pull at the sheets and blankets, sheading the from them and exposing their naked bodies to the air. The unexpecting angel gasped and Crowley smirked, enjoying the surprised tone. Slender hands caressed the softness of curvaceous flanks while he explored the flesh with his mouth, intent on one day kissing every single inch of it.

He could feel his mouth salivating as he kissed over the roundness of a soft belly, each kiss and lick and cheeky nip making his tongue leak and his cock ache. He was wriggling on his own tummy, squirming against his luxurious sheets as he settled nicely between thick creamy thighs. He hummed softly as he kissed once above the pussy. He was so close now. The scent of sweet angel nectar was enough to make him lightheaded. He licked his lips and then dipped his tongue in.

They both shuddered as the long tongue made contact with the needy pussy. The beautiful angel whimpered and reached down, widening her thighs still as she slipped her fingers into soft red hair. She mewled like a needy feline, hips bucking up with a mind of their own. Her sweet little cunt ached, responding with such want for the intruding tongue.

She had never been kissed down there, never licked or sucked in such a sinful way. Sure, her past partners had dipped a finger or two down there to rub her, but even then, she had still felt stranger about it. She feared being a selfish lover, so she had always naturally leaned to the side of being the giver more than the receiver. The whole thing was making her feel so very uncomfortable yet excited at the same time. Her small hands were shaking, tugging gently at the red locks. Her mind was whirling, not sure if she wanted to pull him away or to urge him on.

Almost like he could sense her hesitation, Crowley looked up. He stroked his hands over tender thighs while he cooed _“shhhh,_ little angel… it’s okay… just relax… I want you to enjoy this…” before tentatively kissing the folds of her puffy labia.

“Mmmmph… _mm-hmm”_ she hummed out and nodded, trying her best then to lay back and relax.

Soft hands petted the red hair gently as she felt the new sensations embrace her. She breathed deeply as the lengthy tongue delivered some firm licks over her cunt and whimpered as it flicked over her budding clitoris. The engorged bud was so sensitive that she bucked her hips when he tried to suck it directly.

“Sensitive little thing, huh?” he chuckled. Getting the hint not to overstimulate the pink pebble. He circled the tip of his tongue around it in smooth slick rotations. Soon he had her moaning in sweet, honest pleasure.

“Oh fuu… _yess…”_ the angel cried, spurring him on.

She swallowed and after a little tug to that red hair, she let go and reached up to take a selfish grasp of her busty breasts. She wriggled shamelessly as she started to play with her nipples, pinching the tiny nubs while she was being eaten out.

If anyone else was doing this to her, she might have felt like a truly selfish lover. A rude, thoughtless, selfish person who was only thinking about her own pleasure and not the needs of the person between her thighs. But the fact that Crowley had been the one to initiate it, had been the one to insist that she relax and enjoy herself, well, it comforted her. It was like she was being given _permission_ to feel this good. He _wanted_ her to give over and to fall into a puddle of messy pleasure. She mewled and squirmed and moaned sweetly as she surrendered herself to him, happy with the knowledge that this is what he wanted too.

Crowley felt a warm rush of happiness rush through him when he felt the angelic creature really begin to relax. Slender arms slinked under the tender thighs, taking a firm hold of the angel and pulling her down, holding her open as he amused himself with feasting on the pretty pussy. The skilled tongue danced around the aching clit, then slipped down to lick over the juicy folds, teasing over the tight entrance. Growling, he rubbed his nose against the wetness as he dived his tongue in deep, earning him a needy moan. He would then slink back out and lick back up to the greedy clitoris, rolling around and around and around it until she was squirming and bucking and crying for more.

“Fuuu… Sss… Sir… I’m… _mmm, I’m…”_ the writhing blonde cried, her mind unable to fully translate the words to her mouth. The licking around her clit was driving her mental and she could feel the pleasure growing stronger and stronger inside of her. She tugged at her nipples and bit down on her lip. She was so close now. All he had to do was to keep doing exactly what he was doing right now.

 _“Come then, little one”_ the demanding voice was rough, the simple words breathed out before his mouth went back to pleasuring the sweet little cunt. Determined to drive his angel home. He rolled his tongue around and around, faster and faster. He tightened his grip on her, forcing her ass down while he worked her over, pushing her all the way to that peak and then sending her tumbling over the edge.

Tilting her head back, her eyes rolled, and she called out a pleasurable moan. She came hard and long, body shaking furiously amidst her vicious orgasm.

 _“Mmmph… ga!”_ she yelped out after she had ridden through her release. Her little clit was extra sensitive now and she tried to buck away, only she was held firmly in place by Crowley’s strong grip. She whimpered and reached down, gently tugging on his hair in a silent plea for mercy. 

Chuckling, he finally decided to be merciful and stopped, not before giving one final lick straight onto the lil’ bud. She _eeped_ and he grinned and then slithered his way up her body, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. She purred, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

 _“Mmm_ that was… that was… _wow”_ she breathed out and then giggled.

 _“Mmm…_ I’m glad you enjoyed it, Angel” he smiled and gave her another kiss before he rolled himself off of her and laid down beside her, drawing her into a cuddle and letting her nuzzle to his chest.

Still all melty in her post-orgasmic glow, she kissed his chest gently and slinked her hand down his body to wrap her small palm around his cock. He was so hard already, and he gasped at the feeling. Slender hips bucking and lightly rocked the shaft against the welcomed touch.

“Mmm… I want you to come too, Sir…” she said softly, eager to see him as undone and spent as she was right now.

“Well… you better get to it then, little slut” he smirked and adjusted himself so that his hands were behind his head, his body open and accessible to the blonde beauty.

Not needing to be told twice, the darling Miss Fell kissed her way down the body of her lithe stranger. She could barely believe that she was here doing this as she slid between his slender thighs and smoothly took his cock into her mouth, swallowing as much as she could in one go. He groaned out and pushed his hips up, feeding in an extra inch for good measure. 

She moaned and bounced her head steadily on his cock, pink lips tight while she sucked and her little tongue licking happily along the veiny underside. He tasted more delicious than she had remembered.

 _“Mmmmpph… that’s it, princess…”_ he encouraged her, laying back and enjoying every second of that skilled mouth on his manhood. He growled and closed his eyes “You got me so worked up, angel… I’m not going to last long…” he warned, letting her know that he was already close to his own orgasm.

She moaned at that, loving the idea that eating her out had really made him that aroused. Her moans hummed along the hard staff, letting him feel every single vibration. With newfound gusto, she worked his pole faster and faster, sucking him in just a little deeper with each stroke. So keen to have him erupt, she reached down and gently cupped his balls in her palm, massaging gently. She moaned again, feeling how swollen they were in her hand.

“Fuck… angel… _ngggk”_ he groaned and reached down, fisting his hands into her blonde hair and taking over the reins. He fucked up into her mouth as he pushed her down and after only a few rough pumps, he gasped and started to come inside her.

Blue eyes went wide and then closed as she struggled to swallow the warm seed as it spirted deep into her throat, threatening to choke her. Once he was done with his eruption, he eased up his grip and she popped up, gasping for breath before diving back down, lavishing his cock with licks and kisses to make sure she had gotten all the delicious spend. After she was done, she purred and crawled back up to cuddle him.

As an afterthought, she pulled up a blanket to cover them both before she wrapped her arm around him and nuzzled her cheek to his chest.

 _“Mmmmm… good girl”_ he praised and kissed her hair, holding her warmly in his arms.

They laid there half asleep, just touching each other with gentle strokes and giving small tender kisses now and then.

“Thank you for wanting me, Sir” the soft voice of the Angel was heard, barely louder than a whisper.

At that, Crowley slipped a finger under her round chin and lifted it up so that she was facing him. Even though it was dark, he could still spot the sparkle of those baby blues.

“You don’t need to thank me for that, Angel” he said, sliding the finger up and over the curve of her cheekbone “I should be the one thanking you for being so desirable” he smiled down at her.

“Mmmmm” she purred and gave a little happy wiggle against him which made him growl low.

“I have to warn you, little one… the next time we have sex, I’m not going to be gentle” he said casually while he continued to pet her, gently teasing his fingertip down along her throat and then back up into her hair.

“Next time I’m going to fuck you hard… _so fucking hard"_ he snarled and captured her lips with a filthy kiss.

She mewled into the kiss and melted against him, lost in the delicious imagery that his words were giving her.

 _“Mmmm, yesss Sir”_ she smiled and gave his lips a soft lick before nuzzling herself back to his chest.

“That’s my girl” he sighed happily and stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep, he not too far after her.

They slept peacefully then, curled up against each other while the night drifted into a new day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after continues.
> 
> Our ineffable lovers wake up, realising that they had started to sleep the day away.
> 
> They decide that there are worse things than to spent the day in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people.
> 
> I want to apologize to you all because I've not been updating as frequently as I have in the past. I fell ill this past week and had a horrid headache which was only made worse whenever I tried to write, which is why the last chapter was so short.
> 
> I am feeling better now, so I wanted to post this lovely chapter for you all. Some nice smut and fluff in this one and a bit of plot stuff too.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Stay awesome, ineffable nerds! 
> 
> <3
> 
> Oh and I will get on to replying to the comments on the last chapter soon. I really love all of your comments, you all make me smile and feel all warm n stuff :)
> 
> *much hugs*

Several hours after their midnight delight, the two lovers were sleeping safe and sound in each other’s arms. Crowley was laying upon his side, acting as a long bendy spoon which was curved around the plumpness of the blonde. She was curled up against him, her cheek pressed to the sculptured chest and a chubby arm wrapped around scrawny hips. Short legs were bent at the knees, almost pressing them up to her chest in a full foetal position. She felt comfortable and protected there, cuddled up in strong lengthy arms. She felt like nothing could hurt her, not while he was there. Holding her as he was.

It was uncertain who actually woke first, but the gentle movement of limbs and the sound of soft yawns melted together, each enticing the other to do the same. Through a series of nuzzling cheeks and puckered lips, they eventually started kissing and smiled to one another in a dreamy, sleepy sort of way.

“Mornin’ Angel” Crowley’s dry voice croaked.

 _“Mmmm_ good morning indeed, Sir” Miss Fell smiled like a fool, blissfully pressing herself to his svelte frame like he was her own personal teddy bear.

There was a moment of silence while Crowley simply looked down at her. Amber eyes scanning over the classically beautiful features of her face. He wondered how on Earth chubby cheeks and naturally blushed lips ever went out of fashion. To him, such beauty was miles better than some bony, unnaturally contoured face with fake lashes and Botox infused brow. He took in a deep breath and then he sighed, an airy noise filled with satisfaction.

“Do you mind at all?... me calling you Angel?” he asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer. He watched her reaction while he brushed a few curls from her face with his thumb.

Bright blue eyes looked up to him and she flashed a closed-lip smile. One of those innocent smiles which lifted her cheeks and crinkled the sides of her eyes. She was amused and touched by the question.

“I do not mind at all, Sir… quite the contrary, I rather like it” she answered, and Crowley neither saw nor heard any traces of deceit.

“Good” he said and then idly combed his slender fingers through the long locks while he mused. “You never did tell me what your A really stands for… what is your name, little angel?” he asked softly, liquid smooth.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask that again, _Anthony…”_ she said and couldn’t hide the smirk which was creeping over her lips. A flicker of mischief gleamed in her eyes, her trying to decide how cruel she wanted to be. This was her chance now to be the dark and mysterious one, if she so chose to be.

Crowley saw that impish look and combated it with a grin of his own and a cheeky pinch to her backside, making the luscious lady jump with a little yelp and squirm against him in a most desirable fashion.

 _“Tell me…”_ It was a question but sounded a bit like a warning. A slender brow rose up, his curious face regarding her, waiting.

The pretty girl giggled, not able to keep her mischievous face for long.

“Alright…” she said and then pressed herself closer still to the lanky man. Her breasts crushed firmly against his chest while she brought her pouty lips to his ear, brushing them lightly around the curve.

“My name is… “ she whispered, breath warm and soothing, sending a ripple down Crowley’s thin spine “It is… isss… is _that_ the time?!!!” she suddenly gasped out, making his head whirl at the outburst.

She was looking past him now, staring at the blue light of the digital clock on the bedside table, it reading 8:46 AM.

“I’m supposed to start work at 9!” she cried out, fisting at her own hair in distress.

“S’okay angel, it’ll be okay… just, just call in sick or something, yeah?” he suggested, quirking his brow up again to try and sooth her with what he was hoping was a dashing smirk.

“Sick?... but.. but I’m not ill” she said seriously and then shifted out of his arms, sitting herself up on the bed. Her face looked worried as she anxiously patted her hands down onto the blanket over her lap “I’ll just… umm… ok if I leave right now I might get there only half an hour late… yes… oh dear but he will still be angry… “ she talked to herself, jumping from one thought to the next.

“Oh my I will be in the same clothes!… he will know for sure what… oh he will be mad… I could dart home… but then I’ll be even more late… oh _dear_ … oh… oh, _bother!”_ she snapped out, hitting herself in the forehead with her palm.

“Okay that’s enough…. _Shhhh, angel, shhhh”_ Crowley intervened, snatching her wrists to stop her from hitting her head again. She was still flustered and was on the verge of hyperventilating. “Just breath… _breath…”_ he instructed her, breathing in and out with her until he was content that she was calm enough.

“I don’t know what to do” she admitted, meekly.

“You’re going to call work and tell them that you are feeling sick, okay?” he started, pressing his finger to her pretty pink lips when she was just about to interrupt with another retort.

“Your shift starts in almost 10 minutes now, you know you aren’t going to make it in time, yes?” he asked, calmly. She nodded.

“Mr Sandalwanker is gonna be pissed off if you are late, yeah?” he asked and she nodded again.

“And he will also be pissed off if you call in sick, yeah?” he said. She nodded and sighed, feeling trapped.

“So… if he is gonna be an angry little man anyways… well, you may as well take the option that means you get to spend the day here with me” he tilted his head and gave a small smile, a twerk of thin lips.

“I… I…” she started, prepared to say something in protest but couldn’t find anything “I suppose so, Sir…” she admitted, giving up with a sigh. She then smiled a little and added “It _would_ be nice to spend more time with you.”

They smiled at each other for a moment and then she squeaked out “you have work too, don’t you?” 

He shrugged and waved his hand in the air “I’ll just call in sick too or somethin’… nuffin’ important on today anyways… well, nothing more important than the work I have right here…” he smirked and stared at those pretty blues while he slinked forwards and stole a kiss from sweet lips.

 _“Mmmph…”_ she purred and kissed back.

“Well in _that_ case…” she said then was kissed again “we should get our phones…” another kiss, with tongue this time “and um… _mmm…_ ca-call them” she moaned happily and laid back down against the heap of pillows, wrapping her arms around Crowley’s neck and pulling him in for a long deep smooch.

After a full minute of trying to suck each other’s faces off, the two broke the kiss and smiled, gently brushing their lips together and letting their noses touch. The pretty girl blushed and then said softly “I should get my bag.”

Crowley growled at that and said “No… you should stay right here” and nuzzled into her neck, delivering a small bite to the creamy skin “I will be right back.”

In an instant, the lanky redhead sprung to life and dashed out of the room, leaving the darling Miss Fell on the bed, wishing that the nuzzling had continued for longer. She whimpered at the loss and bit her lip, finding herself embarrassed that she was becoming so quickly smitten.

She giggled when moments later, the naked madman came bounding back into the bedroom then dived back onto the bed. He tossed her the handbag and then laid upon his side, resting his elbow on the mattress and propping his head against his hand. He posed there, looking not unlike a male underwear model, and flashed a wide grin. He watched her as if he was waiting for a show to start.

Even though she was naked under the sheets, she wiggled up and sat proper while she went about opening her bag, finding her phone and switching it on. Plump lips pressed firmly together as she looked over to Crowley, sending him a look of disapproval at how much he was enjoying this. Lying to her employee was a far less amusing thing in her own mind. Still, those baby blues sparkled. Maybe there was a tad bit of amusement there. Just a smidge.

 _Ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling_ the phone chimed over and over again as it loaded, declaring the surge of text messages which she had received since she had last turned off her phone. A few were from Crowley, but most were from Gabriel. There were also a couple of missed calls from the bookshop, which was no surprise seeing as she was meant to be there starting her shift right now.

“Someone is popular” Crowley smirked, teasing.

“Hmm” she frowned, still not amused. “It seems like I’ve received some odd messages warning me _’not to listen to the nuns’_ … I wonder what that could be all about” she added and then actually did grin.

Crowley’s smirk was washed away, and he cleared his throat with a cough “Well… just… make your call!” he huffed like an impertinent child and laid on his back, inspecting his own phone while pretending that he wasn’t paying any attention to her.

She giggled while she thumbed through her list of contacts and pressed on the button to dial the bookshop. Breathing in deep to settle herself, she lifted the phone to her ear.

“Mr Sandalphon?... yes, it is me… no I… yes I know I’m not there… well I’m… please Sir… I’m afraid I’m… I’m not feeling very well today, I… no, no I see… well I can’t… I… “ she became flustered as she tried to explain, each time being interrupted by the selfish shop owner. She knew that she was putting him into somewhat of a pickle with calling in sick at such short notice, but she thought he would at least be concerned for her health, even if it was all a cunning lie.

“Well there is no need for that kind of language!” she said, her voice trying to sound firm but starting to shake at the sides. Crowley looked over at her and frowned. He was usually all for crude language under normal circumstances, but he really didn’t see the need for it now. He especially didn’t like it being directed at his angel.

“If you would just lis-“ the distressed blonde said and then made a defensive sound when Crowley suddenly plucked the phone from her. She pretended to be against it but didn’t make any moves to get it back from him.

Crowley flounced off the bed and stood up straight, clearing his throat before pressing the phone to his ear and speaking with a rather posh British accent “Good morrow old chap, this is Mr Sandalphon I assume, yes?”

“Oh jolly good, yes yes” he continued on, not letting the frustrated shop owner speak over him “You see Miss Fell has taken a nasty tumble and she is currently in my care here at the Mayfair emergency clinic… yes, I’m afraid I can not authorise her release until I am absolutely sure she is well enough” he confirmed in a hard tone “yes, I am sure she will be fit for her next shift on…” he looked over to the blonde who mouthed _‘Monday’_ to him. “Monday” he said, “she will be right as rain by then and no sooner.”

The blonde sat back against the pillows and tried not to laugh while she watched the spectacle in front of her. Crowley was stark naked still and she could not help but perve on his handsome figure while he strutted around acting like Lord Fancy Face of Fancy Manor.

“Mmm-hmm… oh yes” he made hums and ahs for a little while before dramatically ending the call with a “Oh my _god,_ not _another_ ruptured scrotum!” and then hung up.

“Crowley!” Miss Fell gasped and then actually did giggle, unable to hide her true feelings of amusement any longer. “Oh, I do hope he won’t be too mad come Monday morning” she said, pressing a palm to a flushed cheek.

“Ah, he’ll be right” Crowley said, voice back to normal “plus, you shouldn’t care about what a wanker like him thinks anyways” he gave a half chuckle and looked down at the phone, instantly seeing that there were more than a dozen unread messages from someone. “Whose Gabriel?” he asked bluntly before lightly tossing the phone onto her lap.

“G-Gabriel?” she asked and then sighed, looking at the screen and seeing exactly what he had seen. “He is… a friend” she said, feeling suddenly shy as she took the phone into hand.

“I see” the redhead said and didn’t push it further. Even though there was a negging voice in the back of his head shouting _‘who the hell is he? And why is he bombarding my angel with messages??’_ Crowley reminded himself that she wasn’t really _his_ and pushed down the bothersome thoughts, righting himself and dialling something on his own phone.

The blonde was looking down in her lap and busied herself with putting her phone back in her bag. For the most part, she couldn’t bring herself to look up at Crowley. She felt embarrassed and she really didn’t want to have an awkward conversation about her ex-boyfriend.

“Ah, Human Resources please… A. J. Crowley ID Alpha, Delta, 7 6 5, Bravo.” He said and then nodded while his call was transferred. He paced around the edges of the bed while he waited.

“Yeah, hi” he started up again “I’m taking a personal day today… mm-hmm, yes… correct” he continued while he circled back around to the side of the bed. As he talked, he looked over to the blonde. Once his eyes had made contact with hers, he hooked the index finger on his spare hand and made a gesture for her to come closer to him.

Still looking rather sheepish, she held the sheet around her to cover her front while she shimmied her way to the edge where he was, kneeling cutely on the mattress beside him and looking up with wide, doe-like eyes.

“Yes… I have a lot of personal things I need to do today” he spoke into the phone while he reached out and idly stroked the silky blonde mane in front of him.

The angel purred sweetly and canted her head into the touch, enjoying the pleasant, soothing feeling. When his hand had slipped onto her face, she smiled softly and nuzzled his palm. He looked down at her and smiled fondly.

“Yes, mm-hmm… oh no I can’t make any of those today… no… there is one pressing matter which is really rather important… it requires _all_ of my attention” he said, keeping eye contact with the baby blues. “It is quite urgent” he confirmed as he slid his thumb over, brushing it against pouty lips until they opened for him. He grinned in approval and slipped the thumb in over the moist, willing tongue.

He was breathing deep now, a low grumble in the base of his throat as the pretty angel closed her mouth and sucked on his thumb, concaving her cheeks in as she did so. He remembered the feeling of that mouth around his cock. He growled out “I have to go now, important stuff to do, see you Monday” and promptly hung up on them.

His nostrils flared as he gently pulled the thumb from the lovely mouth and dragged the wet tip over the soft lips, spreading saliva over the folds. He was in awe, hypnotized by the amount of beauty which was at his disposal. He was mulling over all the deliciously wicked things he wanted to do to her when she interrupted his thoughts with her angelic voice.

“Angela” she said, simple and sweet.

“Hmm?” he asked, looking a bit confused.

“My name, Sir… it’s Angela” she smiled and fluttered her pale lashes.

The sound he made then was deep and raw, a primal noise dragged up from his core. “I was close then” he smirked, sliding his fingers back up into her hair “I was just missing one little a at the end” he said in an amused tone, tightening the grip on the golden locks.

“Will you still be my little Angel, Angela?” he asked, tugging her head back just a bit, so she could feel his hold keener.

“Ah!” she breathed out with a gasp, closing her eyes for a moment to better enjoy the feeling. A whimpering moan escaped her before she opened her eyes slightly so she could look up and answer him _“Yes”_ she whispered “Yes, Sir.”

With an intense hunger, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, taking what he wanted from her pretty mouth. She keened and leaned into it, enjoying every moment and savouring the taste of his mouth.

“Get onto all fours, Angel” he ordered once he had taken his fill, letting go of her hair so she could move freely.

She shivered and nodded before slinking back in the middle of the bed and moulding herself onto all fours. She blushed as the sheet fell from her, leaving nothing between her naked body and the lustful amber eyes.

All those intrusive thoughts about the bookshop, about Mr Sandalphon and about Gabriel all seemed to wash away. They sunk back into the recesses of her mind while one simple thought took over. All she could think about now was Crowley and how much she wanted to please him. She wanted to give over, to be a good girl for him. _Oh god, how she wanted to be his._

On hands and knees, she gripped fistfuls of sheets and sucked in a deep calming breath. Her whole body quivered, and her hips swayed, her curvy ass wiggling like it had a mind of its own. She could feel her head going foggy while she sensed him walking around the bed, her heart thudding and her cunt twitching when she heard the draw to the side table open. She knew what was going to happen and she welcomed it with open arms (and open legs).

She couldn’t see him, but she could feel the weight shifting on the bed and she could hear the crinkle of the condom wrapper opening. She bit on her lower lip, keeping herself from moaning. Here she was, not even being touched, and she wanted to cry out his name.

“Do you remember what I told you about the next time I was going to have sex with you?” he asked casually while he positioned himself behind her, reaching out and cupping her ass cheeks with his palms. She moaned sweetly as he stroked the plumpness, petting her like a prized pet.

 _“Mm-hmm”_ she hummed out, pleasure tingling over her whole body. “You said… you said you were going to…” she blushed and dug up the courage to speak such dirty words “fuck me, Sir… you said you were going to fuck me, hard” she swallowed and screwed her face up cutely, barely believing that she had said that.

 _“Mmmm, smart little girl”_ he praised, thanking her by guiding the head of his cock between her creamy thighs, brushing up and down along the slick pink folds of her pussy. His cock was already hard, aroused by the knowledge of what he was going to do to her.

 _“Oooooh, gaaa….”_ She cried out and let her front fall onto the bed, large tits crushing against the mattress. She squirmed, wiggling those hips and bouncing her bottom a little so she could feel more of that hardness against her wet cunt. She was growing desperate, wanting to feel him deep inside of her how she had once before.

“Once I start… I’m going to be _rough,_ Angel… do you understand?” he asked as he slid his hands up over the cheeks and curled them around to her lush love handles, taking a firm, possessive grip on them.

 _“Mmm-hmm… yes”_ she moaned out, nodding.

“And I’m not going to stop until I’ve come deep inside you…” he stated and then added “you may come if you want… but I don’t care… this is going to be _all for me.”_

She shivered and mewled, her hips instinctually bucking. She nodded and groaned out a _“yesssiirr”_ before biting down on a pillow.

 _“Good girl…”_ he growled and then softened his tone and rubbed her gently as he mentioned “if you need me to stop… all you have to do is tell me, okay?”

She whimpered and nodded, a muffled “Yes” calling out. Her heart was warmed that he was being so thoughtful, so caring. But her body right now didn’t care at all. All her body wanted was to be fucked hard and senseless, just as he had promised. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to wait long.

Without warning, Crowley tightened his grip on her hips firmer still and slammed the entire length of his raging cock into her all at once. As he roughly filled her, she arched her back and her head lifted, pouty lips opened wide as she cried out long and loud. Her urgent call was music to his ears, a bittersweet symphony of pain and pleasure.

Before she had any time to get used to her cunt being opened and to adjust to his size, he was pulling almost all the way out and then slamming straight back into her. Her mouth hung open and started to drool while the longsword pierced into her time and time again, making her feel like nothing but a warm socket for him to sheath into. Her body soon went limp and she laid her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes and focusing on the delicious ache between her thighs.

Crowley produced a wild grunt as he dug his nails deeper into ivory flesh, making certain that his pretty pet couldn’t get away from him. Parting his own knees wider, he claimed a steadier stance and increased his pace, bucking and driving into her like a wolverine in heat. Each thrust inside of the deliciously wet cavern saw him groaning, breathing from his belly and sending a primal signal to the angel’s ears. She whimpered and bit down on the pillow, the sound making her feel nothing more than a hole for him to fuck. She shivered with unexpected arousal, surprised that the thought made her feel so horny. She mewled into the pillow, urging him to continue ruining her.

Several harsh thrusts later, Crowley rammed his cock deep inside and grabbed for a fistful of white-blonde hair. She gasped as he yanked her head up and forced her spine to arch deeper, pulling and turning her head so he could administer a lick to her cheek. She whimpered sweetly and her cunt tightened, clenching warm muscles around his entire staff. They felt each other so keenly, both sexes pulsing, throbbing in need. His thin lips vibrated as he trailed them over her throat, stealing a few kisses and one possessive bite.

“Tell me that you like this” his voice was smooth but commanding. Breath hot and steamy against the soft shell of her ear.

“I love your cock, Sir” she breathed out without even thinking. Her beautiful eyes were glazed over, a lusty frosting across the azure gems. She mewled as the fist in her hair gave another yank, reminding her that it was there. “I… I like this so… _ssso much…_ please… _please… more…”_ she begged prettily, becoming more desperate for him to move again. Even though her sweet pussy was tight and sore, she wanted this. She _needed_ this.

 _“Fuck me!”_ she blurted out, a tingle running down her spine as she heard herself swear. It was like she was hovering above, watching some slutty version of herself.

The rumble of a growl came back to her sensitive throat and then a gritty voice spoke _“Such_ a randy little slut, _aren’t you?”_

She whined and nodded, wincing as he wound some of her hair around his wrist, doubling his handle.

“You are lucky that I’m in a merciful mood, Angel” he nipped at her earlobe and then pushed her head down so her cheek was on the pillow. He kept his tight grip on her mane, his other firmly on her lower back as she started to move again, pumping in and out of the delicious pussy as if he had never stopped.

 _“Such a needy cunt”_ he gritted through his teeth as he fucked into her ruthlessly, rutting in a wild attempt to sate his own lusty hunger.

All she could do was to close her eyes and drool into the pillow. She felt so overwhelmed by everything. The fist in her hair. The words in her ears. The long hard cock that wouldn’t stop screwing into her cunt, pounding the living daylights out of her. It was all so much, all too much. She felt like she was nothing but a heap of clay under his artful hands.

The room was metaphorically on fire. The air itself laced with the smell of sweat and sex. Obscene sounds ricocheted off the walls, filling the room with the sloppy wet noise of thick cock going into dripping cunt. Everything was hot and everything was delicious. Everything was building steadily to a mighty crescendo. They both could feel it coming but still cried out when they finally reached it.

They suddenly hit it like a brick wall. Crowley harshly pushed his weight down on the needy angel and burrowed his dick in deep while he erupted. He groaned as the squirts of seed were released, filling up the slick condom with his hot load.

He was so deeply focused on his own pleasure that he barely felt the angel under him, tensing and whimpering as she too climaxed. Her mind was filled with visions of him coming inside of her, filling her with his spend. It was all so much for her that her knees gave out and she collapsed fully down onto the sheets. Crowley’s sweaty body fell with her, laying over her back. She breathed into the pillow and he into her neck as they both came down from the heights which they had reached.

With a satisfied sound, Crowley eventually pulled his cock out from her and rolled off, laying down beside her on his back. He hummed with content as he busied himself with removing the full condom and putting it into the small bin by the bedside.

 _“Mmmm…_ c’mhere, Angel” he said, a loose demand which rolled off his tongue. He held his arm out, inviting her to nestle there.

The well fucked angel looked beautifully dishevelled as she wiggled her way to him. She curled up, resting her cheek to his chest and coiling an arm around his thin waist. She purred like a happy kitty as his arm wrapped around her, holding her in a light but protective embrace.

They were both quiet as they breathed, just listening to each other’s satisfied sighs and enjoying the warm afterglow of their orgasms.

Crowley sighed a bit louder and then said in a teasing tone “What am I going to do with you, little one?”

 _“Mmmm”_ she purred and smiled against his chest “Well… you can start by feeding me breakfast I suppose” her smile widened to a smirk and she cheekily looked up to his face from under some damp blonde curls.

Crowley chuckled and returned the gaze, gently wiping the hair from her pretty face “My cock wasn’t enough to satisfy you then?” he smirked, returning a cheeky look.

“Well...” she mused “Maybe if it was coated with butter and dripping in maple syrup… “

“Oi!” he mocked anger and punished her with a little pinch.

She squeaked in response and then gave a self-righteous wiggle.

The redhead laughed again and then sighed in resignation “breakfast it is then, but shower first.”

Angela pouted at the loss of the cuddle as Crowley started to get out of bed. She began to follow him and then gasped when hands reached out to lift her up. She looked panicked, true worry in her eyes as she was lifted up into strong arms.

“Don’t! … Sir… I’m too heavy!” she whinged, truly believing that she was too fat to be carried like that. She didn’t want to hurt him.

“Oh, _shush you!”_ he pinched her butt this time and continued to carry her to the bathroom.

“I’ve got to make sure this dirty little angel gets nice and clean” he smirked.

“Yes Sir” she blushed and just gave in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and the pretty Angel head out to have some breakfast.
> 
> They have a serious talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> For those who have been waiting for these two to finally talk about their feelings n' stuff, this is the moment!
> 
> Enjoy xo
> 
> <3

Fresh as daisy, Crowley exited the bathroom and lazily sauntered back into the bedroom. He was naked and dry except for his damp, darkened red hair which he was buffing with a fluffy white towel. He yawned as he plucked up his phone and clicked on it a few times until music was playing from Bluetooth speakers, filling the air with the sweet melody of Freddy Mercury singing _‘I want to break free’._ Crowley nodded in approval and started to sing along with the tune while he continued to dry his hair.

“I want to break free from your lies you’re so self-satisfied I don’t neeeed you” then he goes hell for leather as he bursts out “God knows I want to break free!”

Angela was still in the bathroom, doing whatever secretive things women did in the bathroom when they were alone. She was currently sampling the surprisingly wonderful array of moisturizers which were displayed near the basin, dabbing one that smelt like apple and cinnamon on her palm and proceeding to rub it into her hands. It was then that she heard the music leaking in.

With a curious glint in her blue eyes, she poked her head into the bedroom and smiled to herself in amusement as she watched Crowley doing a little dance and singing as he pottered around plucking some clothes from his wardrobe.

“I’ve fallen in love… I’ve fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it’s for reeeeal” he sung while he stepped into a fresh pair of black boxers.

Having selected a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, he threaded his long legs into them and was hiking them around his butt while he turned around “God knows… God knows I’ve fallen in –” he looked up and saw the angel spying him. It was the first time she saw him blush so red.

Clearing his throat with a cough, he pretended like nothing had happened and looked down to his jeans, zipping and buttoning them up.

“You have a lovely singing voice, Sir” she said with a smile as she walked into the room. She was wearing a fluffy white towel around her, a small flash of supple skin showing from where the towel wasn’t quite long enough to cover her width completely. Her hair was down, longer and darker in its damp state. She held a second towel and was dabbing the locks dry while she made her way over to the bed where her handbag was.

“S’not that good” the embarrassed redhead mumbled while he grabbed a plain black v neck shirt from a draw and pulled it on.

The blonde didn’t say anything else on the topic because she sensed his discomfort. But she kept the smile on because she had found the whole thing rather adorable.

Crowley worked on applying his belt while Angela fished out her lip balm from her bag, applying some on her swollen lips before they got too dry. She felt a pleasurable tingle through her body while she rubbed them together, feeling how sensitive they were after being ravished so ruthlessly.

It was her turn now to blush while she picked up her skirt and started to slide it up her legs under the towel. Bent over with the skirt at her knees, she realised something and then looked up. Blue eyes instantly found the amber ones, the slitted pupils staring at her. Thin lips smirked at the sight before he said, “I was wondering if you would remember.”

She swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous and exposed. Amidst the normality of getting dressed, she had almost forgotten the rule which linked to the room.

“M-may I… um” she struggled to find the right words to use, thinking about it for a moment before asking politely “May I please put clothes on, Sir?”

She offered a hopeful smile and he slipped his hands into his pockets, tilting his head to the side in thought. He made her wait still for about 30 seconds before nodding and saying “You may” in a calm, controlled voice.

She made a little relieved noise and gratefully said “thank you, Sir” before she went back to pulling her skirt up.

He smirked while he watched her dress herself, noting how she was looking down as she did so. He had noticed every time she would divert her eyes downwards, whether it be because she was embarrassed or shy or generally feeling submissive. He breathed in deep as he felt a rush of power flood into him. He liked that he had that effect on her and wondered if she enjoyed it too.

Ever since he had met her, he had the strong feeling that Miss Fell was submissively inclined. After spending a night of pleasure with her, he knew it for certain. She liked obeying him. She willingly followed his rules. She moaned so beautifully when he would take control. There was no doubt in his mind that she enjoyed being subservient, but he wondered if she knew that herself. She had been a virgin but not a total prude. She had done things before, but she still seemed so untouched. Surely a girl like her wouldn’t already know that she was a sub, would she?

He bit back the urge to start a conversation about it all and instead opted for casual chit-chat.

“There’s a nice café just down the road, we can walk there” he said, still watching the lovely lady getting dressed. She had her skirt and bra on and was now buttoning up her white blouse, much to his dismay.

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” she smiled and did look up then, fluttering her lashes as she looked over to him, popping in the final button at her collar.

“I wonder how cold it is outside today” she said while fetching her phone to look at the weather forecast “we might need to pop down to your car first to get my coat and –“

“No” he cut her off and was suddenly in front of her, looking down the bridge of his long nose “No, I won’t have you tempted to put your panties back on” he said as he reached out to undo the top two buttons which she had just done up, preferring that look on her.

She swallowed and fought the urge to look down at his feet. She blushed as the buttons came undone, her doing nothing to stop it.

“But… it could be cold…” she said softly.

“I think I have just the thing” he smirked, giving a gentle caress to a blushing cheek before he turned and headed to his wardrobe.

The blushing beauty made herself comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed while Crowley muttered to himself and rummaged through some draws. A mess of dark clothing was being tossed over his shoulder and scattered across the usually pristine floor. She tried not to laugh, again enjoying the way the lanky redhead flounced about. He was rather dramatic sometimes.

“A-ha!” he declared and then sprung up, holding a baggy knitted jumper above his head like it was a trophy “got it!”

Angela smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her in a prim fashion “wonderful, congratulations!... now, what is it?” she added, somewhat sarcastically. 

Crowley quirked a brow up to wordlessly say _‘really??’_ and then sauntered over to her.

 _“This”_ he started, holding out the jumper so that she could see it better “is what will keep you warm” he smiled.

The jumper was large, baggy enough to swallow Crowley’s width 3 times over. It was dark blue in colour and had snowflakes scattered around it in bursts of white wool. Front and centre there was a large silver A which sparkled like starlight. Crowley smirked and tossed it at her, thinking that his plan had been rather cunning.

The angel giggled and inspected the garment, noticing how it really didn’t go with anything else in his modern apartment. It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow now as she asked, “Where did you get this from, Sir?”

“Ah… well…” he combed his fingers through his hair and did a little spin, trying to look like he was searching for something else.

Blue eyes narrowed and pink lips smirked “the nuns made this for you, _didn’t they?”_

“Yeah, well… they do that kind of stuff don’t they?” he still pretended to be searching for something. To cover his tracks, he picked up a grey scarf that he had tossed on the floor and put it on like he was always planning to do that.

Angela smiled affectionately at the scene and then pulled the jumper over her head. She couldn’t help but notice that the wool was stretched in places, as if it had been worn multiple times. She worried for a moment, briefly wondering if she wasn’t the first woman to wear this. These concerns washed away once she smelt it. It smelled exactly like him, like Crowley, not like any other. She smiled and slipped her short arms through the long sleeves, giggling when she saw how far they dangled past her hands.

Crowley’s lips did twerk into a smile when he saw her, how adorable she looked wearing his baggy clothes. He chuckled as she rolled the sleeves up enough for her to be able to use her hands. _Ccuuttee_ he thought to himself.

“Shall we?” he asked as he grabbed his phone, turning off the music and stashing it into his tight pocket.

“We shall” she smiled and plucked up her bag while she stood and followed him out.

……….

Crowley had his hands deep in his pockets as he led the way down the street, chivalrously walking between Miss Fell and the road. “Just up here on the corner” he said, nodding his head to the upcoming cafe.

“Oh, good” the angel smiled and increased the pace of her short steps so she could keep up with his long strides. She sucked on her lower lip and tightened the grip on her handbag as she let her gaze go down to his pockets. Part of her wanted to hold his hand, but even if his weren’t tucked away, she wasn’t sure if she had the metaphorical balls to initiate anything. Which was weird because holding hands was practically saint-like compared to what they had done earlier.

In the light of the new day everything felt a bit surreal. She realised then how much had happened so quickly and it made her look down to the floor, in not a good way. Part of her started to wonder if all that Crowley had wanted was to get her into bed, to tarnish a virgin without any intention of a relationship. She had no proof that that was the case, but her anxious mind was still there, whispering mean words to her and planting those nasty seeds of doubt.

Just as she started to anxiously wring at the handle of her bag, Crowley smiled at her and pulled out a chair at one of the outside tables. “For my Angel” he said. Her heart skipped a beat and all doubts washed away, replaced by a smile which hung from ear to ear. She nodded with a little “Thank you, Sir” and sat down in the offered seat. She then watched him with adoring eyes as he slinked around the table and took a seat across from her. _Sseexxyy_ she thought to herself.

The café was one of those places which was trying a little too hard to look run down yet still charged the customers top dollar. The tables were new, yet the wood was purposefully destressed to give the illusion of age. The chairs were all mis-matched, like you were at a share house. It was the kind of place where the drinks were served in jars and way too many items on the menu involved smashed avocado. Still, it had a homely feeling about it and did rather look like the best café in the street.

Moments after they had sat down, a tall thin and rather flamboyant waiter came to greet them and took their drink orders to start with and then sashayed away to fetch them while the two decided on food options.

“What are you gonna get, Angel?” Crowley said as he read the menu through his shades. He was looking rather at home, leaned back in the chair with his legs crossed and the morning breeze in his hair.

Angela smiled while she looked at the vision of the lanky redhead, blue eyes peeking above the recycled paper of the menu. Yes, her doubts must have been calming down because she found herself smirking while she said “Oh, just something with butter and maple syrup I think” making reference to the saucy comment she had made earlier when they were in bed.

Crowley inhaled deeply and tightened his grip on the menu. It seemed like he was still reading, but with those darn glasses on it was never certain where he was looking. His thin hips shifted a little in the seat and Angela could not help but widen her smirk, rather pleased with the effect of her words.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both either reading or pretending to read the menu until the waiter came back with their beverages.

“Here you go lovlies” he said in a feminine tone. “Strawberry milkshake for you darling and a long black for you, dear” he said as he set the drinks down in front of them “now… what food can I get for you?” he smiled and got his pencil and pad ready.

Crowley nodded for Miss Fell to go first. She smiled sweetly and ordered some buttermilk pancakes with caramelized banana and cream. She looked so happy with herself, wiggling as she handed her menu over to the waiter, all done.

“I’ll have the breakfast wrap, toasted” Crowley said flatly and was handing his menu over to the waiter as he added “oh, and some extra butter and syrup for the table, please.”

Blue eyes widened at that and were quick to divert down to her lap. She was blushing now and grew shy while the waiter left, leaving her alone under the gaze of those shaded eyes. It was her turn to breath deep and shift in her seat. She swallowed, reminded of that fact that she was wearing no panties.

“How do you do that, Sir?” she asked, still looking down submissively.

“How do I do _what?”_ he asked, casually taking a sip of his coffee.

“Make me feel like I’m being looked at under a microscope” she said, not able to come up with any other way to describe it. She pursed her lips together and looked at the delicious looking strawberry milkshake. It was indeed served in a jar.

“Do you like it?” he asked, changing the feel of the conversation. He set his cup down and drummed his fingers on the table.

“I…” she sighed and reached out to bring the milkshake closer to her. She thought while she stirred the pink drink around with the long red and white stripped straw.

“I think I like it” she admitted, and then added “But it also scares me a little.”

“In what way does it scare you?” he asked, tilting his head thoughtfully to the side. His voice was softer now, curious more than anything.

“Because it makes me feel so exposed, I suppose… oh, I don’t know…” she sighed and plucked up the strawberry that had been impaled on the rim of the jar as a garnish. She stuffed it into her mouth and chewed, mostly to shut herself up before she started babbling on and completely embarrassing herself.

“Would it help you to know that I enjoy it?” he asked and set his hands down in his lap “I like teasing you, Angel… especially when you are being a brat… and you _were_ being a brat, weren’t you?”

Her blush grew warmer, cheeks almost the same colour as her strawberry-stained lips. “I guess I was…” she half admitted and took a long sip of the milkshake. It tasted delicious and gave her enough courage to lift her eyes to him “I’m not used to all this, Sir… but I do like it… I think”

“Good” he said and gave a nod “I don’t do this to scare you… well, maybe a little bit” he smirked and then continued “I want you to enjoy yourself… so if you aren’t having fun, I –“

“I am” she interrupted and then ducked her head down a little “I’m sorry Sir… I _am_ enjoying myself, I really am… whatever this is… I don’t want it to stop” she stirred the milkshake more “I guess maybe I just want to know a little more about it all…”

“About what, little one?” he asked. He thought he knew the answer, but he didn’t want to assume. He wanted it to come from her, in her own words.

She took another small sip and then said “The teasing… the rules… the control” she licked her lips nervously and set her hands on her lap “I think I know… I’ve read some things… but I… I’ve never…” she sighed, not quite sure how to verbalise her thoughts.

“You’ve never met anyone who makes you feel so… submissive?” he tested the water with that question.

She swallowed nothing and nodded.

“You like it” he said, a statement.

She nodded again.

He paused for a moment and then said, warmly “I like it too, little one.”

Baby blues flickered up, scanning his face and finding a comforting gaze there.

“It’s okay, Angel… we will talk about all of this when we get back home, yeah?” he offered a comforting smile “Let’s just concentrate on having a nice easy breakfast for now… we have all day, just you and me.”

She smiled and nodded and then went back to drinking her milkshake, feeling more at ease now.

And a nice and easy breakfast they did have. Crowley lazily picked at his food while he enjoyed watching his angel tuck into her meal with gusto. He was glad that he had ordered the extra butter and syrup because she seemed so very happy to douse the pancakes, making them nice and sweet and sticky. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was meaning to seem enticing, but he couldn’t stop admiring the way she moaned with each mouthful and the way she licked the drops of syrup which spilled over her lips. He pushed down a few groans, finding the whole thing borderline pornographic.

They made idle chit-chat as they ate, well mostly Miss Fell did. Between mouthfuls of pancake, she rambled on about how her grandmother used to make her pancakes every Saturday morning back before she had passed. Her beautiful face was brought to life, soft features aminated with such honest emotion. Crowley was quiet as he ate and sipped his coffee, pleasantly content to watch the blonde talk and eat. He would be quite happy to do this all day, he thought to himself.

At the end of the meal there was the little conversation where Angela tried to pay for her share, but Crowley insisted on settling the whole bill himself. He of course won, standing on the grounds that he was the one who had invited her to breakfast. She huffed but secretly liked that he enjoyed taking care of her. It was a small thing, but a romantic gesture, nonetheless.

As they walked back to the penthouse, Miss Fell gathered some courage and reached out for Crowley’s hand before it was stashed into his pocket. She blushed and smiled, looking down at the floor while she walked beside him.

He smirked and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

……….

“So… you feel submissive around me, Angel?” Crowley started up the conversation which they both knew was coming. His insides were tightening at having such an intimate talk, but something told him that he had to be the one to begin.

They were both sitting on Crowley’s sofa in his living room. A lanky arm was reached over the back of the couch behind the pretty girl, his hand resting on her shoulder. His other hand was holding hers, gently stroking a thumb over her knuckles. She wiggled a little to get comfortable, both with the leather and the topic of conversation. She knew this was going to get deep. They both did.

“I do, Sir” she nodded gently, looking down at their joined hands.

“Is that why you always call me Sir?” he guessed.

She blushed and nodded.

“Why do you think you like doing that?” he probed.

“I suppose… I like showing you respect” she said slowly, like she was pulling it out of the back of her mind “it makes me feel like I’m…” she frowned, trying to find the right word.

“Like you are lesser than me?” he asked.

She tightened her grip on his hand and nodded.

“It is weird…” she said, finding her voice again. “I know I’m usually a quiet and shy person and I know I find it hard to say no to things… but usually I do it because I feel obligated to… like I would be a bad person if I didn’t… if that makes any sense.”

Angela knew she was rambling now and was comforted when Crowley squeezed her hand and gave her a nod to continue.

“But with you… I feel like I want to please you… to do what you say… not because I feel like I have to or that something bad will happen if I don’t… “ she looked up to his face, eyeing the black shades. “I _want_ to do those things for you… it makes me happy.”

“Angel” he said softly, letting go of her hand for a moment to lift his glasses up and stash them into his hair before reclaiming her hand again.

“I’m very happy to hear you say that” he smiled “It drives me crazy when you do what I say, crazy in the best way… I…”

It was his turn to seem lost for words now. The soft hands of the angel came to hold his hand, soothing it with gentle touch as she watched his face expectantly.

“You said that you have read things before… were those things about submission and dominance? The BDSM lifestyle?” he came out and said it, letting those words linger in the air between them.

She breathed in and nodded “they were, Sir… I don’t know much about it, but… I think I want to know more.”

He breathed in and nodded as well.

“I want that in my life” he said, rather forwardly. “I _have_ been having that in my life… I won’t say that I know everything about it, because there is always room to learn… but I am experienced.”

She felt a little ripple through her body, both exciting her and scaring her at the same time.

“Have you… or do you… have a submissive, Sir?” she looked down at that, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

He chuckled at her coyness and pulled his hand from around her, using a finger to guide her chin up. She looked at him, blue eyes showing a tint of sadness, maybe even jealously.

“I have had several relationships in my life and yes, some of them were submissive to me. But people change and I like to think that those relationships ended mutually” He paused for a moment and gently ran a finger over her cheek.

“I do not have a submissive or a partner at the moment… but I am hoping that you might be able to change that… if you would like to” his hand suddenly became a bit shaky, nerves taking him over.

Joy filled those baby blues so quickly that Crowley felt his heart skip a beat. Angela smiled and brought a hand up to steady his, pressing his palm to her cheek so she could nuzzle it.

“I would love to, Sir… if you will have me” she smiled shyly.

 _“God_ Angel… abso _-fucking-_ lutely!” he breathed out and then couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He growled and crushed his lips against hers, claiming a hot and passionate kiss. It was one of those kisses that started out intense and hard and then slowly became soft and tender, ending with them cuddled up together.

They stayed there on the sofa, warm in each other’s embrace as they talked about what this all meant for them. Angela told him about what she knew so far, and Crowley filled in some gaps for her, correcting a few things that he thought may have been misrepresenting in the books she had read. She was soon finding out just how much he really did know about this all and she sat there in his arms, amazement planted on her pretty face as she listened.

He didn’t dive too deep into things, but he did make sure to go over the important basics with her. He made sure that she knew the general terminology and whatnot. That she knew the importance of safe words and what it meant to be safe sane and consensual. She smiled at him, pleased to see how much care he was taking to make sure she knew that even though there was a definite exchange of power, they were still partners with equal rights and both had the power to stop if anything got too much. He also made it very clear that the relationship would not just end if one of them used the safe word. He would not be mad or angry or abandon her if she had to do so.

They were now onto the topic of limits, Crowley was explaining the differences between hard limits and soft limits and started to tell her his so she could fully understand what he was talking about. He told her that some of his hard limits were somewhat standard in many circles of the lifestyle although some people still enjoyed doing them. Personally, he wouldn’t do anything that involved bestiality, underage, scat, vomit, serious damage, permanent marking and a few more like those. He then let her know his soft limits, which were things that he was not totally against but hesitant to do, these included things like water sport, age play, suspension, blood play, medical play and others.

He also let her know that the main kinks he was into was protocol, bondage, sensory play, pet play, humiliation, degradation and light to moderate pain play.

Angela was listening with wide, doe-like eyes. She squirmed every now and then and bit her lip when he was telling her all about the things he liked most. How he thrived on setting rules and protocols for his submissive to follow and how he loved the idea of owning someone. This made her pussy start to dampen, finding that her own desires lined up with his.

“I… I think I would like to try your kinks, Sir…” she smiled sheepishly, still not able to believe that she was really having this conversation. “I like the idea of having more rules to follow… and the idea of being a pet is rather intriguing as well” she blushed. He grinned.

“I agree with your hard limits, Sir… Those would be hard limits for me as well… I don’t think I would like anything that involved any intense pain and I know I don’t want anything permanent done to me, like scars or a shaved head.” She winced and screwed her face up at the unpleasantness of those thoughts.

“I think I would like some humiliation… I like it when you talk dirty…” she blushed warmer and looked down “but I don’t know how I would be with degradation… I think I would be sad if you said mean things about me… even if it was just play… “she pursed her lips, hoping that he wasn’t unpleased by that.

“I understand, Angel… that is not something we need to do if you do not want to” he kissed her forehead softly. She smiled and leaned into him.

They chatted a bit more and then eventually ended up laying on the couch together with the television on. They softly snuggled and kissed as they watched some reruns of the Golden Girls. It was a lovely way to just relax and take everything in after such a deep and meaningful conversation.

Angela sighed happily and kissed Crowley’s hand, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling her face into him.

He chuckled and kissed her hair, letting her doze off to sleep and turning down the volume a few notches as the theme song started for yet another episode. He stayed awake, enjoying the sleeping angel against him while he watched his favourite old ladies and their antics.

He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he felt so totally and completely happy. And it was all thanks to the curvy blonde in his arms.

His little Angel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from her little nap, the angel finds her dashing man in his study, working.
> 
> She comes up with a sexy plan to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter with mostly sexy times in it followed by some fluffy aftercare.
> 
> Enjoy, you awesome ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3

**Attention to Mr G. V. Hamilton,**

**It is my pleasure to inform you that my associates and I would like to once more offer you the chance to sell your property.**

**We understand that there has been a significant increase to both the water and electricity in that area and we are willing to take those risks on board.**

**I suggest that you take this offer seriously, Mr Hamilton. I doubt that any other buyer would be as lenient as we have been.**

**Please find attached a copy of our formal request of purchase. I think you will find the offer quite generous.**

**Looking forward to doing business with you.**

**Regards,**

**Mr A. J. Crowley**

**Head of Acquisitions**

**H & H Development Inc.**

Crowley cracked his neck and leaned back in his large desk chair, eyeing over the email he had just written up.

It had been an hour or so after the sweet angel had fallen asleep in his arms that he had received a text message from work, a reminder that the offer had to be sent out by the end of business today. If it hadn’t been a Friday, he might have let it slide. As it were, he felt like it was best to just get it done, especially since his angel was peacefully asleep anyway.

He had managed to slip away without waking her and was now in his spacious study. Various papers were scattered over his desk, organised in a chaotic sort of way only he could make sense of. He drummed his fingers on the dark wood of the table as he scanned his amber eyes over the screen of his slim laptop, picking out any grammatical errors in his work.

“I thought we weren’t going to do any work today, Sir” the familiar voice called out from the doorway.

He looked up and made a pleasant sound when he caught sight of the beautiful blonde. She was standing there wearing nothing but his jumper and clinging herself to the doorframe. She was incredibly adorable, the way she was acting all shy and innocent. He chuckled at the vision, knowing full well that she wasn’t as innocent as she was making herself out to be. Oh no, there was a little vixen hiding somewhere in those sky-blue eyes.

“Just sending an email, I promise no more work after that” he grinned and then checked a few last things on the screen before hitting send and closing the lid of his laptop. He sighed and leaned back again, reaching a hand out towards the cute blonde “c’mhere, my Angel.”

A bright smile washed over her face as she pushed herself from the doorframe and came bounding over to him, quick to be at his side where his arm could coil around her waist “Mmm… I like it when you call me yours, Sir” she blushed, biting her lower lip gently.

“Mm good” he said as he pulled her close and slinked his hand down and under the jumper, groaning as he felt the naked flesh there. “Because you _are mine,_ aren’t you?” he smirked, knowingly.

“Yesssirr… _all yours”_ she breathed out, licking her lips at the delicious feeling. She gasped and giggled when he took a firm grab of her bare ass.

“Here, little one” he smiled and patted his lap, inviting her to come sit there.

“But I’m too big” she explained in that small anxious voice of hers, not wanting to crush his legs under her weight.

Cowley growled and impatiently took possession of her hips, yanking her down to sit on his lap, straddling him with open thighs so they were face to face.

“Now… the next time I hear you talking about your weight like that, I’m going to punish you… do you understand?” he locked eyes with her, showing her how serious he was.

She opened her mouth to protest but then just closed her lips tight and nodded. She reminded herself that she wanted to please him. So, if her not talking about her size would make him so, then she would be willing to at least give it a try.

 _“Good girl”_ he praised and then amused himself by slinking his hands back under the jumper, rubbing his palms over her thick thighs and then around those creamy ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart so she would feel the air lick over her tight hole. At that, she lost any decorum she was holding on to and melted forwards, nuzzling her cheek to his and then kissing gently over his thin neck. Crowley smirked and dug his nails into the juicy ass.

“What did you think was going to happen?... coming into my study all cute and wearing nothing but my jumper… hmm?” he teased, breathing in deep as she whimpered against his throat. “Did you plan on seducing me, my sexy Angel?” he asked, yanking her closer to him so that she could feel the half hard cock under his jeans.

“Mmm maybe” she whispered into his ear and wiggled her butt, drawing out a long groan from him. She squirmed and purred as she grinded her crotch down and rolled her hips, keenly feeling his cock growing longer and harder against her aching pussy.

“If that _was_ my plan… is it working?” she smiled against his neck.

He laughed and delivered a solid smack to her bottom, earning him a squeal.

“It is indeed… but I’m afraid there is a flaw in this plan of yours, little slut…” he quirked an eyebrow up. Leaving one hand on her ass, he lifted the other and forced her chin up, making her look at him.

“I’m afraid I don’t keep any condoms in my study” he smirked and licked her lips.

“And as much as I would _love_ to mount you bareback and fill you to the brim, I’m afraid that we are not quite ready for that” he added, brushing his fingers over her blushed cheek.

Blushed cheek was an understatement really. Her face was roaring hot right now, her throat tight from the mere thought of him being inside of her with nothing between them. Her hips rolled and ground down with a mind of their own, urgently wanting him to erupt deep inside of her.

He smirked when he saw how horny that was making her. _That little slut… she wants me to do that_ he stashed the thought away for later, adding to the list of things that drove his Angel wild.

“Well… um…” she bit her lip and went all starry-eyed while she bathed in the fantasy of that for a moment. She then shook her head out of it and smiled.

“Oh dear, Sir…” she suddenly looked confused as she reached up behind his ear. “What on Earth is that?” she said, trying her best to seem like she was seeing something out of the ordinary there.

Crowley’s brows pushed together with confusion, wondering what she was going on about. Then he realized what was happening and groaned out in annoyance.

 _“Woooaah”_ she gasped, flicking her wrist and producing a fresh condom in her fingers, pulling it out from behind his ear.

 _“Really?”_ he asked, thinking it was the most adorably dorky thing she had done to date.

“Well…” she huffed and shrugged her shoulders “I mean, if you don’t _want_ to…” she seemed unphased and went to wiggle off his lap.

“Don’t you _dare”_ he growled and snatched her hips, keeping her in place.

“That little trick might have been completely ridiculous, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to fuck the hell out of you” he smirked and thrusted his hips up, grinding his prick against her pussy through the dark denim. She moaned sweetly and rocked down in response, feeling the ache growing to a needy itch between her thighs.

“Mmph… well you better get a wiggle on with it then, Sir” she grinned, waving the condom in the air between them.

Crowley chuckled and shook his head “Oh no no, little one… this is _your_ idea… _you’re_ the one who needs to get a wiggle on” he smirked and added “Put that on me” nodding towards the condom.

The darling angel quivered, tingling as she always did when the devilish redhead turned the tables on her. Part of her wanted to push back, to see how far she could really test his patience, but she thought that was best to save for another time. Right now, she _really_ wanted to get to the main event.

“It will be my pleasure, Sir” she purred and then gave his thin lips a soft sensuous kiss before she started to move.

Crowley loosened his grip on her so he could sit back and watch the show, interested to know how she was going to do this. He was delightfully surprised as she slinked down to kneel on the floor, spreading his thighs so she could slit between them. He set his hands onto the arms of his chair, not lifting a finger to assist the pretty girl in her task. He watched her like a hawk, amber eyes steady and still, enjoying every moment of it.

She felt his eyes on her, burning into her very flesh as she put the condom wrapper in her mouth, holding it between her lips while she used both of her hands to unbuckle his belt. The metallic clinking rung in her ears, sending a familiar tingle down her spine and making her pussy wetter with anticipation. Her heart was beating fast as she undid a few buttons and then zipped down the fly, almost gasping as it hit the bottom.

Like a greedy child reaching into a cookie jar, she slipped a hand into the silky boxers and pulled out the treat she was looking for. She almost dropped the condom as she moaned, so happy to once more lay eyes on the magnificent penis. She could feel her mouth begin to salivate as she wrapped her small hand around the shaft and gave it a few long slow strokes. Crowley moaned in approval and bucked his slender hips, fucking his cock against the willing palm.

Plucking the condom from her lips, she shot her lusty gaze of blues up, looking him straight in the eyes as she slipped her tongue out and delivered a long and wet lick to the underside of his member. A rumble stewed in his throat as he watched, enjoying the skilled tongue as it licked up and then swirled around his plump cock head. Angela keened and took the entire head into her needy mouth, giving it a good suck and lapping up what precum leaked from him.

“Fuck, Angel” he growled out and fisted a grip on the white-blonde hair. “I told you to put the condom on me, not suck me off… _you greedy ssslut”_ he hissed out the last word and then pushed her head down, stuffing the pretty mouth with his raging cock. He was fully hard now and at full length. Veins pulsing, skin aching. Desperate to get into any warm wet hole it could find.

Sweet Angela moaned with her mouth full of delicious cock, enjoying the filthy words that licked her ears. Her fingers hastily opened the wrapper while she sucked nice and tight up the length before popping it out. She swirled her tongue around the swollen head again, making sure that it was dripping with salvia before she started applying the condom.

She blushed as she did this, shy because it was the first time that she had done it herself. Wanting to do it right, she took her time and unrolled it evenly down over the long shaft, making sure that the band was secure at the base. With a happy smile, she delivered a small pinch to the top of the plastic, lifting the tip out so that the bubble was positioned nicely over the slit. When she was done, she smiled bright and looked up to him, like a puppy dog who had just brought the stick back.

Crowley smiled and gave a fond ruffle to her hair, making her feel like she had done the right thing. She was beaming, lifting her button nose up and giving it a cute wriggle.

“Up” he ordered, and she was quick to rise from the floor, standing in front of him, still between his legs.

“Strip” he said and watched as she tugged at the knitted jumper, swiftly lifting it up over her head. Long waves of lustrous hair cascaded down over her nakedness as she neatly folded up the garment and set it upon the table, safely out of the way. Crowley smirked at the cuteness of her prudence.

“Now get on… it’s not going to fuck itself” he nodded at his cock and relaxed against the back of the chair, waiting for her to straddle him.

Her whole body was a flame, raw lust pooling between her thighs, making her juices drip down her legs. Just moments ago, she had had reservations of even sitting on his lap and now she was about to straddle him and impale herself upon that glorious cock. She squirmed at the mere thought of it all, basking in anticipation for a few more seconds before she lowered herself down upon his lap.

She moved slowly and carefully, almost as if she was afraid that she was going to snap him in half. Crowley must have felt the hesitation because his hands were fast to be on her bare hips, taking a firm yet loving grip on her love handles. He encouraged her with a tender kiss as she parted her thighs and sunk down. She gasped into his mouth and whimpered as the mushroomed head breached her entrance. Soft hands reached out to grasp bony shoulders, steadying herself while she slipped down the length of the staff, moaning pleasantly as it filled her inch by inch.

Once she was nicely stuffed, she breathed hotly against Crowley’s mouth. “I love your cock, Sir” she whispered, closing her eyes and rolling her hips back and forth gently, feeling the hardness prodding deep inside her.

“I know you do, little one” Crowley sighed in content, basking in the pleasure of being balls deep inside his angel.

Soon he was gritting his teeth, resisting the urge to slam his hips up and fuck into her with reckless abandon. He closed his eyes and rested his read back, groaning low as he helped to rock the angel back and forth, pushing and pulling at those deliciously chunky hips.

They breathed in deeply and exhaled with moans, both enjoying the sensation of the wet pussy grinding down on the thick dick. After a few minutes, she lifted herself up and started to bounce. She gasped and tightened her grip on his shoulders while she thrusted her head back and cried out in pleasure. She bit her lower lip, muffling her moans as she rode his cock with a slow sensuous rhythm.

Crowley licked his lips and watched with heavy eyelids, taking in the glorious vision of the angel bouncing on his cock. Heavy tits made a satisfying sound as they moved along with the beat, ivory flesh slapping with each bounce. He focused on the hardened nipples, adoring the way they danced, teasing him in a most scandalous way. Growling, he leaned forward and caught one of them in his mouth, sucking the pink pebble and bitting it hard. Angela yelped out in pain and then moaned in pleasure, loving the way her body responded to the sweet torture.

Crowley chuckled at the yelp and kissed his way over to the other delectable breast, making sure the other perky bud got the same treatment. As he bit down, she cried out again and increased her pace. Her plump ass slammed down on his thighs, bouncing back nicely as she rode his raging cock faster and faster. Each time, she felt the blunt head ram up into her depths, making her gasp and moan each time. Whimpering desperately, she sought his mouth out once he was done with her tits and captured his lips into a passionate kiss, tongues rolling around while they shamelessly fucked on the chair.

“Harder… _oh please Sir…_ fuck me harder!” she begged, breathing against his lips before kissing them again, hard.

Once that pretty beg hit his ears, he was unable to keep his desires at bay any longer. He growled like a wild beast and claimed fistfuls of her plump ass, lifting her up and stepping forward to plant her down on his desk.

She gasped when she realised where she was, beautiful eyes wide as she started to protest “Sir!... I’m too…” she swallowed nervously, seeing the dark lusty look in his eyes. He smirked, waiting for her to say that she was too fat for the table. Like he was waiting for a reason to punish her with a good spanking. “Never… Nevermind, Sir” she squeaked out.

“That’s what I thought” he hissed and laid her down on the desk before thrusting so hard into her that the wooden legs screeched against the floor.

 _Fucking hell she looks incredible_ he thought as he looked down at her. How hot and sweaty her milky skin was, how her chubby curves jiggled each time he pounded into her. Those creamy tits looked absolutely amazing, bouncing wildly with each hard thrust, almost managing to slap her in her pretty face. Crowley grunted and dug his nails into her hips so deep that she cried out in pain. The woeful sound of her pretty voice sent him deeper into his lusty rage, making him thrust harder into her, over and over and over again until he reached his peak and slammed in as deep as he could go, yanking her to him and coming hard.

He closed his eyes as he erupted inside her, enjoying every moment of her young pussy milking him, drawing out every last drop from his balls. The beauty beneath him squirmed, obviously nearing her own climax but not quite there yet. Once he had finished, he pulled his prick from her with a moan and then hungrily dived down to attend to her cunt with his mouth.

Two long fingers were quick to slide into the sopping hole, curling just right to stroke that sweet spot inside of her, rubbing it vigorously as he lapped around her clit with his long slippery tongue. Her body was sent into overdrive as he took total control of her, driving her at full steam towards her most intense orgasm yet.

“Come for me, slut” he growled into her.

Every part of her tensed up. Bare toes curled up. Smooth spine arched. Breasts thrusted up high. Head banged back against the table and pouty lips opened wide, tongue licking at the air in a desperate attempt to taste anything. Blue eyes rolled back, and she choked on her own breath as she went still. She shuddered viciously then as she climaxed, squirming on the desk as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She moaned out long and loud, her pretty cunt clenching around slender fingers, holding them captive inside her as she came.

Crowley was merciless, not stopping his work until he was certain that his angel was well and truly spent. He chuckled when she started to whimper at any touch, her engorged clit now throbbing with oversensitivity. After slipping his fingers out from her gushing cunt, he stood up and reached out, wiping the two digits over the angel’s pouty lips.

“Clean” he stated and watched.

She was so lost in the fogginess of her mind that she couldn’t even comprehend not doing what she was told. She eagerly opened her mouth and took in the dripping fingers, licking and sucking them until she had swallowed every drop of her own arousal.

Once his fingers were all clean, he saw fit to using the long blonde curls to dry them. The little slut quivered and whimpered as he did this, the simple act making her feel like an object. Nothing more than something for him to fuck and use however he saw fit. She purred and rubbed her ass into the table, licking her lips as she did so.

Crowley chuckled at the scandalous display, greatly enjoying the sluttiness that he was bringing out in the otherwise innocent young woman. With a grunt, he lifted her up and sat back down in his seat, settling her back on his lap and wrapping her in his arms.

She was shivering and mumbling words into his neck, calling out her thanks and adoration for him. _“Shhhh little angel…_ it’s okay… I’ve got you… you have done _so well…”_ he spoke softly and gently ran his hand down over her hair and back, petting her lightly.

Once she stopped shivering, she sighed and melted against him, surrendering to the lovely strokes and affectionate praise. “That’s it my lovely Angel… just relax… you have earnt it” he smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

Once he was sure she had settled enough, he carefully lifted her onto her feet. He kissed her cheeks and her lips softly before looking down and seeing to removing the condom and tucking himself away.

As he did that, she turned to look at the desk. She sucked on her lower lip as she saw how much of a mess she made, a few of the piles of paperwork having be disrupted. She was soon leaning over, trying to put them back into order for Him. As she did so, her eyes flashed over the forms. In her current state of mind, she really didn’t retain any of the writing but did notice the black and red logo, which was at the top of each page, something that had two bold Hs in the middle and a swooping line curved around them.

“It’s okay Angel, leave it” Crowley insisted, more concerned right now with her than with the state of his desk. He turned her to him and smiled, brushing some damp hair from her face “c’mon, let’s get you some water and some chocolate.”

“Mmm, chocolate?” she said, a little smile curving her ravished lips.

Crowley chuckled “Yes, little one… c’mon” he said, thinking it was delightful how excited she was about the idea of something sweet and yummy.

With care, he coiled his arm around his angel’s waist and guided her out of the study.

……….

Later, the two of them were naked and back on the sofa again, a plush throw blanket covering them.

Angela was smiling, purring as she licked spots of chocolate from her lips.

Crowley laughed a little and took a swig from the water bottle.

They were both quiet, now and then wiggling against the other, placing small kisses here and there.

Crowley had chosen to put on a Disney movie, something light and pleasant to create a warm and comfortable mood. By the time that Elsa was creating the large castle of ice on the mountain, both of them had fallen asleep.

Warm and cosy.

Happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their lazy Friday comes to an end, our ineffable couple do not expect the unpleasant surprise lingering around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but an important one.
> 
> For all you peeps who were waiting for Crowley to meet Gabriel, here you go!
> 
> I hope that it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> <3

“Mmm, that was _absolutely scrumptious”_ Angela said after she swallowed the last bite of her duck confit. She wiggled happily as she daintily dabbed the napkin to her lips.

After a lazy day of love making, talking and watching TV, Crowley and his Angel had ventured out to have dinner at a local French restaurant, one that the blonde had heard of but never had the pleasure of dinning at. From the look on her face and the comfortable fullness in her belly, she had not been disappointed.

Crowley was on the edge of his seat, lanky arm bent and elbow on the table, chin propped upon his knuckles. He had ordered the same main meal but had felt too full to finish it, finding more pleasure in watching his angel eat than eating himself.

“Here little one, would you like the rest of mine? I’m stuffed” he smirked as he gingerly slid the plate over towards her, lifting a slender ginger eyebrow in question.

“Oh, really?” she asked, blue eyes bright and gleaming. She licked her lips with anticipation and plucked her cutlery back up “Well, if you insist, Sir” she smiled and didn’t wait for any response before she started digging into it.

“Oh, I _defiantly_ insist” He affirmed as he watched the angel bringing the fresh forkful of moist duck to her lips. She moaned in pleasure as it touched her tongue and Crowley had to shift in his seat, adjusting his tight jeans in a way he hoped wasn’t noticeable.

Amber eyes watched behind the shade of black lenses, not even pretending not to be watching her. As far as he was concerned in that moment, he didn’t care if everyone knew he was staring at her. After all, she was such a heavenly vision to behold.

“Stay with me tonight, Angel” he said, his mind not being able to comprehend not ravishing those delicious lips all night long. “We can do something fun tomorrow, maybe go to the movies?” he added, trying not to seem too desperate in his attempt to persuade her.

“Oh, that would be fun!” Angela smiled as she stabbed the last bit of duck and used it to mop up the remaining sauce on the plate. “I can’t even remember the last time I went to the cinema, it’s been so long” she mused and then brought the food to her lips, purring and closing her eyes while she chewed and swallowed.

Crowley let a slow low growl tickle the base of his throat as he watched, making sure not to miss how that skilled tongue licked spots of sauce from those perfectly plump lips.

“Oh!” she suddenly remembered something, neatly placing the knife and fork down in such a way to indicate she was done. “I’m afraid that I really should go home though” she sighed softly and looked down to the khaki skirt which she had been wearing for 2 days straight now “I really _must_ change my clothes, Sir.”

“No problem!” he said as he leaned back in his chair, waving his hand in the air in a nonchalant way “we can stop by your place on the way back to mine.”

Angela couldn’t hide her smile, feeling rather bashful that Crowley wanted her staying the night so badly that he would chauffeur her around London to make sure she had everything she needed.

“Well… I can hardly argue with that logic, Sir” she smiled “we better be getting a wiggle on in that case, it’s Friday night, the traffic is going to be crazy.”

“Don’t you want dessert first?” he asked, canting his head to the side.

“Oh, I…” she said, her envious eyes flashed over to the couple next to them who were sharing a rather decadent looking chocolate torte. “I probably shouldn’t… and we really should get going…” she quietly set her hands on her lap as if stopping herself from reaching out to snatch the dessert herself.

“You know, you make a good point, Angel” Crowley said and then confidently raised his arm into the air, flagging down a waiter.

“Yeah, hi. We would like the bill please, we are in a hurry. Oh, and one of those chocolate torte things to go as well. Cheers” he nodded to the waiter and then smirked to his Angel.

The waiter nodded and promptly went to wrap up the dessert and get the bill.

“Oh, really?” the sweet angel said, eyes bright as stars and a happy smile to match.

“Of course, my treat” he nodded as if it was nothing before plucking up his wine glass and draining the remainder of its contents.

“Well then… thank you, Sir” she beamed.

Crowley was trying to look casual, suave and unphased by the whole situation and waved his hand in a _don’t worry ‘bout it_ manner, brushing it all away into the wind.

Once he had paid the bill and Angela had the boxed treat in her hands, he did fault for a moment. An amused and genuinely pleased smile curved his lips, a twinkle behind shades.

He certainly did love making his Angel happy.

……….

“Oh dear” Miss Fell breathed out with a sorrowful sigh, canting her head gently as she peered out the passenger side window of the Bentley.

“Hmm?” Crowley frowned in confusion, trying to work out what the problem was.

It was well into the evening now and the streets were packed, both with vehicles and pedestrians. Crowley scowled and slammed at the horn, shouting at a drunk businessman who was trying to illegally cross the street.

“I know that Velosophy” she frowned, spotting the silver bicycle which was chained up to a lamppost outside of her apartment complex.

“What, that bike?” he asked, slowing down as they approached the building.

Not having enough time to wait for an answer to his question, Crowley sighed when he couldn’t see any free parking spots anywhere. The car behind him honked and he responded with an impatient grunt.

“Uh, Angel… you might wanna get out here, I’ll be right behind you just gotta find a park” he said, narrowing his eyes into the review mirror and resisting the urge to flip the bird at the reflection.

“Oh okay, of course, right” she stuttered, gathering her things and promptly exiting the car. “See you soon” she managed to get out before the car whirled off to find somewhere to reside.

Feeling suddenly very alone, blue eyes regarded the shinny bicycle with the purple helmet strapped to it. She sighed and then breathed in deep before entering the building.

……….

Three laps around the block and one heated argument with a douche bag in a Prius later, Crowley had finally managed to park his car. Sometimes he wished that he had the power to magically get the perfect spot everywhere he went. Hopeful dreaming.

He was now climbing the dimly lit stairs, making his way to Miss Fell’s apartment. He smirked when he found the entrance, remembering that first date and that first sensuous kiss that they had shared. It had seemed like so long along even though it had only been days. They had shared so many kisses since then but that one had still been his favourite.

The smile was soon wiped from his face as he entered the flat, the door having been left ajar for him. The sound of quarrelling voices leaked from what he assumed would be the bedroom.

He took a moment to take in his surroundings as he closed the front door behind him. Despite the unsettling sounds of arguing, he couldn’t help but feel instantly comfortable in the space. The flat was small and cosy and had a whimsical character about it. He could instantly imagine his Angel pottering around inside it.

As he turned to head towards the voices, he noticed a small rubbish bin. More specifically, what was inside of it. He frowned, spotting the boxed-up dessert inside, thrown away without even being opened. He suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut, a rage heating his blood. He hadn’t known the blonde for long, but he knew that it wouldn’t have been her who had tossed the torte out. Not when she had been so excited to have it in the first place. No, this was all seeming rather ominous.

“I said I’m sorry, alright? How many times do you want me to say it?” the voice of the angel became more coherent as he walked closer to the bedroom, finding another door which was slightly open.

“I don’t want a sorry, Sunshine” the voice of an unknown man came next, instantly setting Crowley on guard.

“I want you to respond to my messages and answer my calls. Is that _really_ too much to ask for?” the voice continued firmly, as if pressing at an issue they had been discussing for some time now.

There was a defeated sigh followed by a “No, I suppose not”. Crowley felt his heart ache, hearing the sorrow in his Angel’s tone.

“Then don’t do it again, okay? You had me worried sick. For all I knew you could have been chopped up into little pieces and dumped in an alley somewhere… I mean how much do you really know this guy anyway?” the man’s voice pressed on with a hard edge to it.

“She knows plenty” Crowley decided to speak up, opening the bedroom door wider so that he was no longer feeling like a sneaky spy.

“Anthony!” Angela breathed out with a relived sigh. Her rounded face was looking flushed and not from good cause.

“That’s ma’ name, don’t wear it out" he gave her a slight smirk, trying to defuse some of the tension in the room. Angela returned a small, grateful smile.

Gabriel scoffed and frowned, scanning the lanky redhead from head to toe with a judgemental look. He stood up straight and placed his hands on his spandex-clad hips. The stance was that of someone who was feeling rather superior.

“Whatever your name is, we are having a private conversation here, so can you just?” he pushed his head forward with an overly fake smile, waving his hand in a _shoo_ manner.

“Gabriel!” Angela gasped, shooting the athletic man an unpleasant scowl before making a beeline over to Crowley.

Gabriel scoffed again and turned around while Angela lowered her voice for only the redhead to hear.

“Please, Anthony… please make yourself at home, I promise I won’t be too long… I just” she sighed and looked down “I just have to sort this out, my own fault really, I’m so sorry… _please_ don’t go” she added, an urgency to the plea.

“I’m not going anywhere, Angel” he said sternly, making sure she knew he wasn’t going to split. “I’ll um… make us some tea, yeah?” he offered, trying to think of something to do that would stop him from bitch slapping that smug smile of Gabriel’s face.

“That would be lovely” she lifted her eyes to him and gave a smile. Small, but genuine. She nodded her head gently and then closed the bedroom door.

……….

Muffled voices rumbled through the apartment, making Crowley feel on edge as he found the kitchen and put the kettle on. He sighed as he turned around, waiting for it to boil.

As he stood there waiting, he looked over to the round dining table, seeing the bouquet of white roses he had sent his Angel. He watched as one of the petals dropped, falling onto the wooden surface.

“What are you looking at, _hmm?”_ he growled at the flowers, feeling like even they were judging him. “What am I supposed to do, huh? Can’t go ‘round punchin’ her friends… she’ll run for the hills!” 

He grunted, feeling a little better for getting to yell at something.

He sighed then and walked over to the table, taking a better look at the bouquet. The water in the glass vase was murky and some of the petals were worse for wear. Probably because they hadn’t been tended to for a couple of days. He reached out and caresses a finger over a partially beautiful rose and sighed again.

“Right” he said and then picked the whole thing up, carrying it over to the kitchen sink where he could pour out the stale water and replenish it with a clear fresh load. After searching in a few draws, he found a pair of scissors and started to tend to the flowers. One by one he lifted a rose and gave the bottom of the green steam a little snip, opening a fresh wound so that the water could be easily sucked up. He pruned off any wilted leaves and then set the rose down in the water. One by one he gave each flower the same careful treatment and before long the whole vase was filled again, the arrangement looking much healthier.

The kettle was whistling just after Crowley had set the bouquet back on the round table. He went to turn the element off and lifted the kettle up, settling it aside to cool down from boiling point. Once the high-pitched screeching had stopped, he heard the noises from the bedroom again.

The voices were even louder now, more emotion behind them. Even with the door closed he could make out what was being said.

“I’m _not_ a child, Gabriel! I _don’t_ need you to run my life for me!” Angela was almost screaming, voice sounding more distressed than angry.

“Well if you stopped making _stupid_ decisions then I wouldn’t need to!” Gabriel yelled back, his voice heavy with a righteous rage. “Honestly… do you even _think_ , Sunshine?!” he added.

Crowley growled and tightened his fist around the scissors that were still in his hand.

“Just… just… leave me alone!” Angela wailed out urgently and then there was a loud noise as a door was slammed shut.

As far a as Crowley was concerned, that was his cue to enter.

Enter he did, barging into the bedroom and pointing the blades of the scissors straight at Gabriel, gleaming at the end of a long, sinister looking arm.

“You heard her… _out!”_ Crowley declared, pointing the scissors then to the door, showing Gabriel the exit.

 _“Fine!”_ Gabriel huffed, shooting Crowley a challenging look “but only because _she_ said so.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow and stayed still, waiting for him to get the hell out.

“I’ll see you later, Sunshine” Gabriel said, his voice a bit deflated as he spoke to the closed bathroom door. He had already started to feel guilty, a side effect that always happened soon after he had lost his temper.

When there was no response, Gabriel sighed and then made his way out of the bedroom. 

After checking to make sure that the douche bag had left the apartment, Crowley latched the chain clasp on the front door and then put the scissors away before heading back into the bedroom.

“He’s gone” Crowley said into the bathroom door, his voice calm and reassuring even though his body was still surging with adrenaline.

Silence.

Crowley sighed and pressed his forehead to the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob but couldn’t bring himself to turn it, worried that it would scare her away. If she was distressed and really wanted to be left alone, that was the last thing she needed. So, he stopped himself and opted for asking “Angel?... can I come in?”

More Silence.

“Are you okay?... “ he asked, starting to get rather worried.

“m’ fine” the softest voice was heard. Crowley nodded, pleased that he managed to get any response from her at all.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he tried.

“No” she said, a little too fast.

“Okay” he said and then turned around to lean his back against the door.

He stood there for a while, just wallowing in the silence and idly looking around the bedroom. It was just as charming and sweet as the rest of the flat, even more so really. The whole room smelt liked the young blonde and he couldn’t stop himself from breathing in the moreish aroma.

If the current situation had been better, his thoughts about her bed would have been completely different. For now, he merely just looked over the sheets and pillows and what seemed to be some sort of stuffed toy sitting in the middle. He gave a sad sort of smile and walked over to fetch it.

It was a teddy bear. A dashing looking fellow with caramel coloured fur and a blue waist coast. Crowley’s lips smoothed into a hopeful smile as a thought popped into his head.

Returning to the bathroom door, Crowley sunk down to sit on the floor with crossed legs, setting the bear in his lap.

“Angel… I think Mr Bear wants a cuddle” He said, testing the waters.

There was a brief silence and then a creaking sound as the door opened a smidge. Crowley’s smile widened.

“His name is Professor Snuggles” she said, rather matter-of-factly.

“Oh, I see… my apologies, Professor” he said to the bear in an apologetic tone.

“He says that he has missed you” Crowley said and smiled when the door opened a little more and a small hand reached out, palm open.

Crowley grinned and guided the bear to the hand, letting the little fist clasp the plush animal and pull him into the bathroom. To Crowley’s delight, the door stayed open.

“I’m sorry, Sir” Angela said after a minute of so of hugging her teddy bear.

“No need to be sorry, Angel” he replied, hoping that his voice was comforting.

There was a little more silence.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Sir?” the voice was soft and uncertain.

“You are many things, Angela” Crowley started “You are smart, funny, beautiful, kind, caring… but not _once_ have I ever thought you were stupid.”

“Really?” she asked, almost unsure if she could trust what he was saying.

 _“Really”_ he said in a firm voice.

With another creak the door started to open wider. Crowley was quick to spring up from the floor and lifted his glasses up to stash them in his hair so he could properly look at her.

It was obvious that she had been crying. Blue eyes were glassy and rimmed with red. Plump cheeks were wet and her button nose was pink and congested. She sniffled and nuzzled her face against the bear in her arms.

“C’mere, Angel” Crowley opened his long arms and she stepped into them, letting herself be enveloped in a warm cuddle.

After several minutes of holding her and stroking her hair, Crowley offered “would you rather stay here tonight, Angel? I want you to be comfortable.”

With another sniffle, she looked up into those amber orbs.

“I think I would rather be at your place, Sir… if that is alright”

“Of course, it’s okay” he reassured her and gave a soft smile, tucking a pale curl behind her ear “You can even bring Professor Snuggles if you want.”

Angela giggled and shook her head gently “no that’s fine. He keeps guard of my bedroom, he likes it here” she smiled.

“Ah I see, a noble guardian indeed” Crowley chuckled and kissed her forehead.

He wanted to ask her about Gabriel, but something told him that this was not the right time to do so. Right now, his main concern was getting his Angel safely back to his place. There would be time for talking later.

“C’mon, lets get your things and blow this joint” he tried on a smirk.

She smiled, appreciating the light-heartedness that he was presenting.

Together they went about packing an overnight bag for her with some changes of clothes and toiletries.

After setting Professor Snuggles on the bed where he belonged, they turned off the lights and locked up.

In the darkness of the quiet apartment, the white roses bloomed a little brighter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long, eventful day comes to an end and the start of another arrives.
> 
> Angela and Crowley are so happy to wake up next to each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little mid-week chapter to keep things rolling.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, you lovely nerds.
> 
> <3

On their way back to the Mayfair apartment, Angela bravely decided to give Crowley a brief summary of her relationship with Gabriel. She kept things short, informing him that they used to date, but it didn’t work out in the long run. She didn’t go too far into the reasons why they broke up. However, she couldn’t help but feel like the happenings from earlier would have shone a bit of light on that.

She assured Crowley that their relationship was that of friends now and that she only saw him now and then, primarily when she volunteered at his place of work or when they caught up for coffee or meals sometimes.

She did end by saying that despite his short temper and stubborn ways, Gabriel was a good friend and had always been there when she needed someone. She expressed that her feelings for him were like that of a sibling rather than a lover. This admission did go far to settling Crowley’s mind and to relax the white-knuckled grip that he had been maintaining on the leather steering wheel.

Although he could feel questions bubbling in his belly like _how long did you date? how intimate did you get with him?_ and _did you love him?_ , Crowley tried his best to be quiet and simply listen to whatever Angela was willing to share. By the way that she was holding her bag to her chest and looking down, he got the feeling that she only wanted to talk about it so that he new a little about what was going on. She only wanted to explain enough to make things clear, but she didn’t want to dive any deeper than she needed to. It was obvious that she just wanted to get it out there and then move on.

Getting the hint, Crowley nodded his head and thanked her for sharing, leaving it as simply that while he steered the Bentley down into the underground garage.

……….

“You go get into bed, Angel… I will be right behind you, just have a few things I gotta do first” Crowley said once they were inside.

“Mmm, ‘kay” the beautiful blonde said, yawning as she lugged her overnight bag in the direction of the main bedroom.

Crowley smiled softly at the adorable sight before he headed out onto his balcony. Attending to the roses at Angela’s place had reminded him that he hadn’t watered his own plants today. So out in the fresh night air, he plucked up his green plastic mister and sprayed at the lush leaves that lined his spacious balcony. The luxurious plants wavered in the light breeze, shinning with a wet gleam as the mist settled upon them.

Usually he would give them some more care and attention, but he too was feeling rather tired after the long day and there was a naked angel waiting for him in bed, so he left it at giving the plants a light watering and then headed back inside.

After doing a few other things like checking his emails, locking up and brushing his teeth, he headed into the bedroom and sighed with joy at the glorious sight that was waiting for him.

The illuminance of soft light washed over the large bed, making the dark sheets look warm and inviting. In stark contrast to the darkness, the ivory flesh of the naked angel glowed like a ghost in the night. She was laid on her stomach, breasts crushed under her and arms coiled around a pillow, holding it to her cheek. She was snoring lightly, cute inhales and exhales as she slept. _The poor little thing, she must be exhausted._

Keeping noise to a minimum, Crowley peeled his clothes off and slithered into bed, making sure to pull the covers up over them both. After delivering a tender kiss to his angel’s forehead, he turned the lights off with a snap of his fingers and was quick to follow the beauty to the land of nod.

……….

“Die, Die, Die”

Angela heard a hushed voice say as she stirred.

It was morning, 8:31am to be exact.

Delicate lashes fluttered as she blinked tired eyes, peering out across the generous spread of the massive mattress.

“Die, Die, _Diiiieee”_ the voice hissed again, a sinister kind of amusement behind it.

Eyebrows pushed together in confusion and concern for a brief moment, wondering what it was all about.

Crowley was laid on his side with his back to her. A faint electronic glow shone from in front of him, highlighting the slender silhouette of his body.

Both curious as to what he was doing and also just wanting to touch him, the angel wiggled up behind him. She purred sleepily as she pressed her large breasts and tubby tummy against his back, wrapping a warm arm around his thin waist.

“Mmm… what are you doing?” she asked as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, blue eyes peeping around to see what was going on.

“Killin’ zombies” he said casually, like it was a completely obvious and normal thing to be doing.

Angela blinked as she peeped at the phone in his hands, realizing then that he was indeed killing zombies. She had never played the game herself, but she had heard schoolchildren talk about it in the bookshop. She knew it had something to do with warding off a zombie attack with plants, but that was the extent of her knowledge on the subject.

“Oh, I see” she said and then giggled slightly as she watched a zombie with a bucket on his head get pelted by green balls and then fall to bits. The laugher grew from her core, providing a delicious jiggle of flesh to tease Crowley’s back with.

 _“Mmmmmm”_ Crowley growled in approval and disregarded the game for a moment to turn his head and press a kiss onto plump angel lips “mornin’, little one.”

 _“Mmmm,_ morning, Sir” Angela kissed back and smiled happily before flicking her eyes back to the screen and gasping “quick! That one’s gonna get your sunflower!”

Crowley chuckled and looked back at the screen, making sure to rescue the pretty flower that she was talking about.

They laid there for a good 10 minutes, spooned comfortably together while Crowley fought the undead. He even explained the game to Angela, letting her tap at the screen now and then to collect some rays of sun. It was adorable how excited she got, smiling every time she got to press a finger on the screen. She liked being helpful.

After victoriously completing the level, Crowley set the phone down and rolled over so that he was laying on his back, inviting the beautiful girl to curl up to his chest. He sighed happily and smiled as he gently caressed her long blonde hair.

“So… how are you feeling this morning, Angel?” he asked, hoping that the events of the prior night hadn’t left a lingering effect.

“Mmm, I’m feeling rather well actually” she smiled and kissed his chest.

“I like waking up with you” she said and then instantly felt embarrassed for saying so.

“I like it too, little one” he replied, letting her know that the feeling was mutual.

The cute blonde smiled and nuzzled her cheek to the smooth plain of his chest before giving it a few more kisses.

Crowley moaned in approval and sunk his long fingers into the fair mane, grabbing a fistful and giving it a light tug. Feeling the pull on her scalp, Angela moaned sweetly and squirmed.

As a delightfully sensuous warmth began to trickle over her, Angela wriggled and rolled so that she was laid over her masculine counterpart. Chubby thighs straddled over one of Crowley’s thin legs while she saw to pressing more little pecks to his chest, frosting his skin with loving kisses, licks and nips.

Crowley laid back, bending his long arms by the elbows and resting his hands behind his head while he looked down, watching the angel with growing interest. He smirked when she started to move down his body, trailing kisses over his flat stomach.

“Where you goin’, little Angel?” he asked with a lift of a slender eyebrow.

“Mmm, nowhere…” she hummed over his tummy, kissing above his belly button and then below it.

“Is that so?” he asked and chuckled as she kept kissing down. His amber eyes filled with lust as he watched her slinking over him, slowly but surely inching that gorgeous mouth towards his groin.

“Mm-hmm… I’m staying right here, Sir… where I belong…” she licked her lips as she looked up to him, blue eyes casting a wanting, needy gaze.

“And where do you belong?” he asked, thoughtfully canting his head to the side. He kept a stern lock on her eyes, waiting to see what she was going to say. _What was this little slut thinking?_

Porcelain cheeks blushed, a ripe red glow warming the classically beautiful face.

“Here… with you, Sir” she whispered out and gave a shy, bashful smile.

He breathed in deep, her words simultaneously shooting to his heart and his cock at the same time. It simply amazed Crowley to no end at how such a creature could look so innocent yet so shameless at the same time. She was a true wonder to behold.

The breath caught in his throat as he watched her sinking down those last few inches and then… _then…_ Those divine lips brushed over his hardening cock. He groaned, eyes closing as he gave himself over to the pleasure of that scrumptious mouth. He wanted nothing more in that moment to be deep inside that warm, wet hole.

Lucky for Crowley, he didn’t have to wait too long.

Seconds later, those luscious lips were parting and that tongue, that expertly skilled tongue, was slithering out and swirling around the plump head of his cock. Growling, he thrusted his skinny hips up and forced the head to pop into the greedy mouth, making her suck it. And suck it she did, rosy cheeks concaving as she used the muscles to her advantage, surrounding the mushroomed tip with slick, wet, pink flesh.

 _“Ngk”_ Crowley breathed, more than pleased with the sensation. The sound seemed to spur the little slut on, making her shake her rear with a satisfied little wiggle.

Closing her eyes, the pretty blonde lifted that teasing ass up into the air as she opened wide and swallowed the magnificent prick into her mouth, fully surrounding his shaft with warm wetness. She moaned around the staff while she held it deep inside and then slowly sucking upwards, eliciting the most tantalizing groan from the dashing redhead. He was at full length now and rock hard, filling her mouth so perfectly.

With half open eyes, Crowley reached down and slipped his fingers into those golden locks, taking a firm grip and guiding her head up and down with slow and steady movement. He basked in the pleasure of it all, enjoying the sight just as much as the feeling. When he was well and ready, He gripped tighter and made her move faster, bouncing up and down along the throbbing shaft.

The darling Miss Fell moaned, excitement coursing through her entirety as Crowley took control, setting the pace and depth in which he fucked her mouth. Hungrily her tongue poked out, lapping at the underside of the delicious cock while her head was forced up and down, lips sucking nice and tight with each and every bob.

It wasn’t long before Crowley’s hips were thrusting up at a vicious pace, meeting with the forceful way he was pushing her down. His ears ringed in a most delicious way when he started hearing her gag. That wet, squishy, strained sound did nothing but entice him to push harder, eagerly wanting her to choke on every inch he had for her.

The sweet angel was breathing hard through her button nose as her mouth was fucked into over and over and over again, not letting her free for one single second. Soft hands grabbed for bony hips, holding on for dear life as they ruthlessly bounced off the mattresses and straight into her skull time and time again.

Just when she felt like her whole brain was going to explode from overstimulation, the hands in her hair fisted her tighter and roughly pushed her down, the long throbbing cock pumping in deep and staying there, stuffing her mouth full as it started to erupt inside her. Blue eyes rolled back into her head while the hot spirts of come splashed down her throat, forcing her to swallow the pearly load. Crowley’s deep, rumbling groans filled her ears as she drank, sucking tight to make sure that she got every single drop she had earnt.

Once he was done, he sighed in satisfaction and loosened the grip on soft hair, lowering his hips down and setting his ass back on the bed. He moaned softly and looked down at the beauty while she went about licking around the deflating cock, lapping her little pink tongue around it and making sure it was nice and clean. He smiled, lightly petting her face and hair with loving, grateful touches.

“Mmm, such a good cock sucker, aren’t you?” Crowley smiled, brushing a stray curl back away from the angelic face.

Angela nodded and beamed, licking her lips as she looked up from between his thighs, offering a cute, happy little face.

Crowley chuckled and then hooked a finger, motioning for her to come closer.

Obeying without hesitation, the chubby angel crawled up over him. Crowley growled as he watched her move, prowling like a wild cat. Those heavy breasts dangled deliciously from her chest, hard little nipples scrapping over his skin. Once she was close enough, he grabbed at the nap of her neck and brought her down, stealing a deep passionate kiss from her. He groaned, tasting his own arousal on her lips.

“Are you wet, little slut?” he asked, looking up into those beautiful baby blues.

Angela whimpered and nodded, bashfully looking down and sucking her lower lip.

“Oh no you don’t” Crowley chuckled “you don’t get to act all shy, not while your mouth still tastes like my seed” he grinned.

She whimpered again and blushed, flicking her eyes back to him and offering a little cheeky smirk.

“Yeah… I see you, little brat” he said, caressing a finger down over the roundness of her jaw “lay next to me, Angel… I want you to play with yourself.”

An eager noise cooed from the needy girl as she melted down next to him, arching her back beautifully while slipping her hand down between her parted thighs. She mewled as she started to rub herself, gasping at the realization of just how wet she really was. She was dripping, gushing with wet slick.

Sweet moans filled the room as she pleasured herself with those practised fingers, using them to glide up and down her moist folds and then circling around and around her sensitive clit. She blushed, feeling those amber eyes watching her. She never imagined that someone would ever be watching her doing such a personal thing, yet alone someone ordering her to do so. She could feel the fire roaring in her belly, growing hotter by the second as she rubbed herself harder, faster.

Pale eyelashes fluttered upon flush cheeks as her pretty face screwed up, pained by the growing desperation that was building inside her. When she could feel herself getting dangerously close to her release, she parted her pouty lips and gasped out _“Sir…”_

“Yes, slut?” the calm voice asked, those few words almost tipping her over the edge.

“May I come?” she breathed.

“Hmm… let me think about it” replied in a pensive tone.

Angela whimpered, forced to slow down her efforts lest she orgasm without permission. She honestly didn’t know what would happen if she did, she had never actually been told that she would be punished if she did. But she wanted the permission, _she craved it._ Even if there was no penalty, she couldn’t bring herself to doing it. So, she merely sobbed and waited for her fire to settle down a little, gently stroking her fingers over the dripping hole until it was safe again to rub around the pretty little clit. She purred with pleasure, licking her lips as she worked herself back towards her climax.

“Please… _please, Sir…”_ she was whinging again, desperation mounting, stronger than it was before. She mewled, squirming helplessly “Please let me come… _please…_ ”

She could feel the hot breath on her neck as Crowley leaned over, thin lips brushing over her ear. She cried out, rubbing herself quick and smooth, waiting for to hear those sweet words of permission.

“No” he said, hard and simple.

A woeful sound matched her pained expression as she reluctantly tore her fingers away from her aching bud, making sure that she didn’t come. Turning her head, watery blue eyes peered over, staring sadly into those that stern amber gaze.

“P-p-please?” she whimpered.

 _“I said no”_ he repeated himself, slightly irritated that he had to do so.

With a calmness about him, Crowley reached over and claimed a hold of her wrist, steering her hand away from her yearning pussy.

 _“If_ you are a good girl… I _might_ let you come later…” he explained, guiding the wet fingers up to plush lips, pushing them inside and watching as the angel licked them cleaned. She was exquisite in her distress as she lapped at her own honey, already determined to earn herself an orgasm.

After licking her fingers clean, she pouted and sniffled as she curled into Crowley’s chest, cuddling him.

“Nawww, my pretty Angel… so full of love” he commented, pressing a kiss to the white-blonde hair. She moaned softly, nuzzling.

They laid there for some time, just enjoying being together in the quiet of the morning. Eventually they would get up and start their day out in the world, but for now they were content to stay in their little paradise, safe and sound together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Crowley venture out to have a proper date. Fun times at the movies!
> 
> Also, sexy times when they get back to his place afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience with this chapter, I know it’s been a longer wait than usual. I have a feeling that the next few chapters will be released weekly because we will be getting into some heavy plot soon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it felt nice to write and it will hopefully bring some warm and fuzzy feels.
> 
> Stay awesome, you incredible people.
> 
> <3 
> 
> Oh and sorry if there are any typos still in here, I just posted it but I will go through soon to comb out any.

“Come on, people!” Crowley groaned as he and Angela waited in line to purchase movie tickets. It had completely slipped his mind that it was Saturday and that the cinema was a popular place for young families to come during the weekends. He tried to hide his frustration at the high-pitched screams of children running around, choosing to dig his hands deep into his pockets and grind his teeth to stop from shouting at them.

“Oh, it’s not that bad, dear” Angela said, trying not to sound too condescending. She for one didn’t mind waiting, she noticeably having more patience than the tall redhead beside her. Plus, she actually found his frustration to be rather cute. The way he was grumbling and twitching his nose, moving quickly from one foot to the other as if he was standing on hot coals. It was all rather adorable, she thought. She doubted that he did.

“Plus, this will give us plenty of time to decide on what we want to see” she said while she leaned against him, coiling her arm around his and patting him with a comforting touch.

Despite being reassured by the soothing touch, Crowley still put up a grumpy façade as they discussed the options available while they slowly shuffled down the line. Angela tried to get him to see some historical romance film adapted from a novel, while Crowley was standing his ground on seeing something with lots of guns and explosions, possibly even some helicopters. By the time they got up to the counter, they had managed to agree on a raunchy romantic comedy, something grown up enough that none of the screaming children would be attending.

After buying their tickets and stocking up on movie snacks, the pair found their way in and took their seats. Just as expected, none of the young families were there, much to Crowley’s satisfaction. A few rows in front of them there was a decent sized group of friends and several couples spotted throughout the rest of the cinema. Other than that, the large room was relatively quiet. This suited them quite fine, they both thought as they switched off their phones and got comfortable.

Miss Fell was looking beautiful as always, clothed in a light sun dress with a bright sunflower print and a canary yellow cardigan. She sat prim and proper on the seat with her knees together and her hands on her lap, her handbag and coat sat neatly in the vacant chair to her left. To her right, Crowley was sprawled out as if he was lounging in his own living room.

Dressed in dark skinny jeans and a plain red v neck top, Crowley was comfortably sat with his long legs swung over the chair in front of him, casually crossed at thin ankles. His leather jacket was tossed on the seat to his right, subtly informing other people to stay the fuck away from them.

Much to Miss Fell’s confusion, Crowley had chosen to put the large soft drink in the cup holder to his right and the popcorn too was over next to his jacket. She pursed her lips at the weird placement but didn’t read too much into it as she leaned back in the chair while the lights dimmed and the silver screen lit up with visions of pre-show adds and movie previews.

At first, Angela was feeling a bit rigid. As she had told Crowley earlier, it had indeed been a long time since she had been to the movies. From recollection it might have actually been when her and Gabriel had first stated dating. She vaguely remembered sitting through some rather boring film about a boxer. There was defiantly no popcorn then, just a mix of nuts and seeds which had ended up making her mouth dry and feeling like she had eaten a bird feeder. As such, it took her a few minutes to really get comfortable.

Luckily, she was feeling much better by the time the main feature had begun. She had really sunk into her seat now and had her head canted, pressed gently to Crowley’s shoulder. She smiled and bravely slinked her arm under his, linking their fingers together. Her smile widened when Crowley placed a soft kiss to her head, giving her a fond glance before looking back to the screen.

She had almost forgotten about the snacks when Crowley dug his free hand into the carton and pulled out some popcorn. Dramatically, he threw one into the air and caught it in his mouth. Angela giggled at the spectacle.

“Can I have some?” she asked in a hushed tone, feeling her appetite rising.

“Of course” he said and then opened his palm, offering a couple of pieces to her.

Smiling, she reached out to snatch them but was stopped just before she could, Crowley’s hand pulling away.

“A-ah” he warned and then leaned over to whisper in her ear “no hands.”

Blue eyes widened as she looked to his face, checking to see if he was being serious or not. He was.

Nervously she looked around the room, finding the cinema dark with no one looking at her. She suckled on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she was brave enough to do this. After a moment, she swallowed and gave a little nod.

Crowley smirked and moved his hand closer, guiding it to her mouth.

Her breath was hot and shaky as she opened her lips and slipped out her tongue, using the pink sponge to coax the popcorn into her mouth. She was blushing then as she chewed and swallowed.

 _”Good girl”_ he praised before picking up more of the puffy snack and holding it out for her, like an owner feeding their puppy.

“More?” he asked.

Bitting her lower lip, she nodded and moved her head down. Cute little noises came from her as she ate from his hand and then went to the extent of licking his palm clean, making sure to get all the crumbs and sparkles of salt which remained.

Crowley almost entirely forgot about the movie as he watched the blonde beauty, eyes alight with affection, pride and a hint of lust. After his hand was licked clean, he picked up the soft drink and brought it to her, holding the straw to plush lips.

Blushing, Angela accepted the straw into her mouth and sucked until she had her fill, swallowing the bubbly goodness down her throat. _“Ahhh”_ she said from the refreshment, smiling cutely and resting her head back onto a bony but comfortable shoulder.

Chuckling, Crowley took a sip of the drink himself before putting it back into the holder and returned to watching the large screen.

Throughout the movie they snuggled together, idly holding hands and nuzzling. Now and then Crowley would offer a hand of popcorn and some sips of drink, making sure that his Angel was never left wanting for too long.

When the movie ended and the house lights came on, Crowley leaned over and whispered into the shell of a soft ear “You’re being such a good girl, keep it up.”

Angela beamed with delight, so pleased that she was doing well. Deep inside she felt the embers of her desire warming, simmering away and waiting for when they would be allowed to roar into a blazing fire. She licked her lips, thinking about how lovely it will be to come, especially after having earnt it.

……….

Crowley mused as they exited out into the cinemas lobby, him strutting rather confidently through the crowd.

“How’s about take away for dinner tonight, Angel? I’d like to -” Crowley’s voice trailed off when he realised that Angela had fell behind, standing a few meters behind him. He frowned when he saw that she was looking at her phone, her own face in a similar frown. _Well this doesn’t look good._

“Wassup?” he asked, trying to look nonchalant as he sauntered back to her.

“I just… I have to make a phone call, is that okay Sir? I shan’t be long” she said, worry sinking into those usually gleaming eyes.

“Yeah that’s okay… is everything alright?” he asked, a little worried himself that something might be wrong.

“Oh yes… everything is tickety-boo” she forced a smile on her face, not wanting him to fret.

Crowley laughed and Angela tilted her head “What?” she asked, wondering if maybe she had some popcorn stuck in her teeth or something.

“Tickety-boo” he said, amused at the words. “You are too adorable sometimes, do you know that?” he flashed one of those award-winning grins, all teeth and high cheekbones.

“Oh!” Angela declared, a bit stunned that something so little was being found adorable.

“Make your call then, Angel… I’ll be over in the arcade, kay?” he said. He smiled and gave her a light peck on the cheek before heading off to the small games arcade linked to the cinema. Angela sighed happily as she watched him go, enjoying how well he wore those skin-tight jeans.

……….

Crowley was kicking ass at playing a Dr Who themed pinball machine when Angela had come to find him after making her phone call.

“You’re just in time, Angel” he said with a great big smirk on his face as he slammed the ball straight down the middle, whacking it at a dalek “Multiball!!!” he shouted and became super energetic as two more silvery balls joined the mix.

Angela could not help but giggle at the sight, taking a place to the side where she could watch, looking more at him than the machine itself. In her defence, watching him bounce about and make rude remarks to an object was indeed much more interesting than watching the game itself. She smiled, making a mental note to ask for a date at one of the larger arcades. She suddenly had an urge to see Crowley’s reaction to playing skee ball.

“Ha! Take _that!”_ he said after he had riled up a significant amount of points with the three balls, pumping his fist victoriously into the air just after the last ball had managed to slip through his fingers. He smiled brightly, looking very satisfied with himself.

“Well done, dear” Angela giggled, still bewitched by the excitement of the gorgeous redhead.

"Did you get your call done ok?" Crowley asked while he fished out another coin from his tight pocket, feeding it into the machine to start a new game.

"What? Oh yes" Angela said, shaking herself out of the rather pleasant daydream she was having of Crowley vivaciously playing dance dance revolution.

"I had to call Gabriel back" she said, adverting her eyes to watch the metal ball that had just come shooting out of the barrel, Crowley having just pinged the spring with a rough force.

"I see" he said through gritted teeth as he braced himself, fingers trigger ready to slam at the side buttons.

"Yes, um... I had previously promised that I would help him out tomorrow and after yesterday, well... He was just checking to make sure I was still coming..." She finished and pursed her lips together as Crowley thumped a bit too hard on the buttons.

"And are you?" He asked, trying not to sound to invested in the question.

Angela sighed and nodded her head “yeah, I think I should. I mean, I did promise. It wouldn’t be right if I backed out on my word, yeah?”

“Suppose so” Crowley shrugged his slender shoulders and cursed at the machine as a ball slipped through the gate. This round was nowhere near as impressing as his last one.

“When do you need to be there?” he asked, shooting off the last ball in his reserve, eyes fixed on its trajectory.

“Um, around 10am or something, I don’t really have a set time” she said, then asked a soft “Why do you ask?”

After a final battle with the game and losing the ball through the gate, Crowley reach over to grab Angela by the waist, pulling her in between him and the machine. He tilted his head as he regarded her.

“Because if you’re going to be spending the night sprawled out on my bed then I need to know what time to drive you there” he said calmly before stealing a kiss.

Angela melted instantly, surrendering to the embrace. Their mouths tasted like popcorn, a buttery and salty goodness that had her licking her own lips afterwards. Her smile was back to normal and she slinked her arms around his skinny waist.

“What have I done to deserve such a nice man, hmm?” she mused, cheekily kissing at his angular jaw.

“am not _nice”_ Crowley hissed, feeling like the very word had pulled down his coolness level by at least 2 ranks.

“Oh, you are too” Angela teased, giggling at the grumpiness which her words were invoking. “A nice, polite, chivalrous, _dear boy”_ she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. She even contemplated tickling his sides, but she could foresee that being more than a step too far.

Crowley growled, keeping one arm coiled around her waist as the other slinked upwards and into her hair. With a firm grasp on the silken locks, he yanked her head back to expose her throat and dived down, administering a decent bite to the sensitive flesh. An aroused whimper fell from her lips and he just grinned, licking the mark.

“Be careful, Angel… you’ve been _such_ a good girl so far… I don’t want to spend the night denying you, but I will if I have to” he whispered into her ear, sending a myriad of shivers and tingles down her spine.

Angela squirmed, tugging gently at his waist and pulling him closer, grinding herself against his lithe frame. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, basking in the growl of his voice and the warmth of his breath.

 _“Mmph…_ yes, Sir… sorry, Sir” she breathed out, not wanting to undo all of her progress.

 _“Good girl”_ he said before kissing her neck and then her lips.

“Let’s get outta here” he smirked, pulling her along with a possessive arm kept around her.

……….

“Strip and kneel, Angel” Crowley said in a calm and controlling voice as they entered the bedroom.

The words fell heavy upon small round ears, filling Angela’s mind until it was the only thing there. She could feel the whole word disappear into the ether as she stepped into the middle of the room and began to disrobe.

Without even looking up, she could feel the burning of those amber eyes upon her as she peeled off her clothes one layer at a time. As she had once described it to him, she felt like she was being held under a microscope. Like she was some rare and fascinating molecule to be studied and experimented with as he saw fit. The feeling was not bad, nor completely comfortable either. It was like she was being treated like an object, some thing to be observed and played with. As an object she would have no real power, but at the same time she felt treasured and cared for. She swallowed nervously as she stripped, carefully folding her clothes and stacking them neatly onto the ground until she was completely nude.

Creamy flesh quivered as the air rushed over her, licking her with it’s refreshing tongues. The room was warm, yet she still felt goose bumps erupting as she bent by her round waist and lowered herself onto the floor. Knees parted as soon as they hit the ground, thighs wide enough so that her pussy was exposed. She sucked at her lower lip while she sat her bottom down upon her bare heels and pushed her shoulders back into a proper posture. As she breathed in deep, the fruitful bounty of her breasts raised up, presenting those gorgeous tits in all their glory. Her nipples felt particularly hard while she knelt there, looking down to the floor and listening for more instructions.

Silence filled the room while Crowley just stood and looked at her, merely enjoying the sight before he went about taking his own clothes off. He moved slow as he peeled off his top and tossed it to the floor. He smirked as he unbuckled his belt, noticing that the metallic sound made Angela shiver and emit a small whine. He didn’t say anything about it, but he did rather enjoy the fact that she got excited at the mere thought of him undoing his pants. _Such a cock lover,_ he thought as he stepped out of his tight jeans, removing his shoes and socks while he was at it. He was in nothing but his black boxers now as he circled around the angel and stood in front of her, silently inspecting his toy.

A faint moan breathed from plush pink lips as Crowley reached down to fondle the white-blonde hair. Baby blues closed and Angela instinctually canted her head to his hand, following the touch she enjoyed so much.

“Do you remember us talking about safe words, Angel?” he asked while he petted the silky curls “do you recall the traffic light system?”

“Yes Sir” she said once she could find her voice through the fog that was already starting to wash over her “green for continue, yellow for slow down and red for stop” she recited as if reading from a book.

Crowley smiled and rewarded her with a scratch behind an ear, drawing out another pleasurable moan. “Smart girl… now, are you ready to start?” he asked, checking to make sure she was in the right frame of mind to begin.

“Yes Sir” she breathed out, her voice speaking with nervous excitement.

“Good” he said and tapped her head twice before removing his touch and stepping back. Angela pouted, already missing the caress.

“Stand up, feet shoulder width apart” he instructed while he went to fetch a few things from his wardrobe. 

By the time he was back in front of her, she was obediently in the position commanded of her. She stood so calmly that it was odd thinking about how this was the same girl who had blushed so brightly at removing her panties in the Bentley. It had only been a short time, but Crowley was already admiring the amount of confidence which she was accumulating.

“Hands in front of you, palms up” he said calmly and waited for her to comply, which she did without question.

Bright blue eyes watched with fascination and awe as Crowley started to strap leather cuffs around her wrists. She had rather small hands for a plus sized girl and couldn’t help but feel vulnerable as the leather coiled around the dainty wrists, strapping into place with metal buckles.

“Are they comfortable?... not too tight?” he asked, letting her feel them for herself.

“They are, um… they are fine, Sir… not too tight” she gave a small smile. She was honest, they did not feel too tight, just different.

“Good… now, on the bed” he ordered and stood to the side to let her move past.

“In the middle, on your back, head on the pillows” he added while she was crawling up onto the mattress. He stood by the edge and watched with keen interest as she moulded her body to his wishes, laying down and wiggling herself to get comfortable. Crowley smirked, enjoying the way her body jiggled.

“Hands above your head” he said and stared at the way the delicious body moved to his will. He breathed in deep, filling his lungs to the brim and pushing down the roar of lust that was coursing through his veins. He was very hard right now, cock tenting the black silk of his boxers. His primal instincts were shouting at him to mount her, slide between those supple legs right now and fuck her brains out. His head however calmed him down enough, reminding him of his plan. He cracked his neck and grunted before he got onto the bed himself.

His long thin frame slithered across the dark sheets, smooth and silent. Angela gasped when she felt him near, suddenly realising how close her was. Azure eyes flickered up to him but shot back down as soon as she caught sight of his golden eyes, black shades having been removed. She blushed and he chuckled, finding her submissiveness adorable and so fucking sexy.

Shivers returned to torment her skin as metallic clinking sounded, although this time it was not a belt. Angela breathed in deep as she felt the cool links of chain gliding over her hands and linking through rings in the cuffs. The breath caught in her throat as she felt a tug, the other end of the chain being pulled up and clipped onto the bed’s headboard. Once she was locked in, she squirmed about and pulled at the restraints, testing them and finding herself completely trapped. She moaned and licked her lips, surprised by how erotic the feeling was. She hadn’t expected for it to feel so bloody good.

“There we go… nice and secure” Crowley commented, looking over his own handiwork and finding it adequate. Angela whimpered and braved looking up to him.

She squeaked when she was surprised with a kiss, thin lips rushed down to claim hers with a heated passion. The heavenly creature moaned, closing her eyes and melting into the kiss, relaxing completely even within the bondage.

 _“Mmm, delicious”_ Crowley remarked after breaking the kiss, stealing one more lick of the lusciously plump lips.

“Now… there is a very important thing we need to decide on, Angel” he thought out load as he laid down next to her, reclining the full length of his lanky figure across the sheets. With his elbow on a pillow, he propped his head on his hand and casually traced the fingers of his other hand over Angela’s breasts, teasing the sensitive skin with small swirls.

“Have you been a good girl?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow up in question.

A desperate Miss Fell whined and nodded her head helplessly, blue eyes bright and wide and shining with hope. “I have, Sir… I’ve been a good girl… I have…” she insisted, eyebrows pushing together with worry.

“You have?” he commented as he idly circled a fingertip around a rosy nipple before thumbing over it, feeling the hardness of the velvety skin. “I don’t know… you were a bit of brat earlier…” he said, weighing out the evidence.

 _“Mmph!”_ Angela huffed and then pouted, putting on the cutest doe eyes she could conjure up “But I said sorry, Sir… I’ve been _gooood”_ she sniffled.

Crowley chuckled and pinched the nipple, earning him a girly squeal in response. “You did… and you have…” he said while he dragged his fingers over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, drawing out another pained squeal.

“So, I… may I?” she whimpered and writhed, wincing in sweet pain as he pinched the little bud again.

“May you _what?”_ he asked and then leaned over to lick over a nipple while he thumbed the other. He liked making her say thing, dirty things that sounded so lovely in her sweet, innocent voice.

“Mmmay… may I c-come… S-sir?” she moaned out, closing her eyes and biting down on her lip.

 _“Hmmm”_ he contemplated as he kissed up to her neck and then licked just under her ear.

“I’ll tell you what, little slut… you may come as much as your heart desires for the rest of the night… do you like the sound of that, my Angel?” he asked and nipped at her earlobe.

“Yes!” she almost screamed out and then instantly blushed bright red “I mean that… that is quite agreeable to me, Sir, yes” she tried to redeem her composure, which only made the whole thing cuter.

Crowley laughed and frosted the tender neck with kisses while he slinked his hand down, trailing deft fingers over the soft rolls of her tummy and down between her milky thighs. They groaned together as his fingers dipped into the wetness, the thick layer of slick which had steadily been growing. It still amazed him just how wet she got, even before he had touched her down there. Always such a good, wet slut for him.

Tender thighs parted wider still and curvy hips bucked, thrusting up and eagerly pushing her pussy against the fingers. Crowley chuckled and then cooed a soothing _“Shhhhh”_ against her ear while he began to move his fingers, stroking gently up and down the slick folds of her labia and then up and around the wanting bud of her clitoris. “I’ve got you, Angel… just relax” he soothed while he repeated his movements, gliding down and up and then back around the pretty pink pebble, rolling his fingertips around and around without applying too much direct pressure.

Crowley leaned back a little and watched every movement of his angel’s exquisite face as she squirmed and moaned under his touch. She was so gorgeous, so very expressive and vulnerable as she was brought higher to that wonderous peak of pleasure. Soon, she was trembling, knees bending and back arching, breath hitching as she inched closer and closer.

“Come for me, Angel” he said calmly and then focused on her lips as he stroked her through her climax, fingers continuing to roll around the pulsing clit until he was sure she had well and truly came. He smiled, loving the way her lips were quivering, puckering in their attempt to suck in as much air as she could get. Then she smiled. A lazy, satisfied smile as she rolled her hips, grinding her ass down onto the sheets and stretching her body like a sunbathing cat. She looked so very satisfied.

Crowley had stopped rubbing her pussy and was now stroking gently over her thigh, petting with a soft touch. Angela smiled and leaned into the touch, enjoying any contact that he would give her. She felt so very spoiled, treated to such a lovely climax when he had not even taken his boxers off yet.

“Do you… would you like me to attend to you now, Sir?” she asked when she had finally gotten her breath back, azure waters looking into amber flames.

“Oh no Angel, not yet… we haven’t finished attending to you” thin lips smoothed into a wide, sinister smirk as he slinked his hand back between her legs. 

“Ah!” the sweet angel gasped when fingertips touched her oversensitive clit, the bud still red and raw from her orgasm. Thick thighs instinctively closed, trying to bat the intrusive hand away.

Crowley tutted with a clicking of his tongue as he grabbed a firm grip of thigh flesh. _“Open”_ he demanded, giving her a stern look until she whimpered and complied.

 _“There we go”_ he smirked, gliding his hand back to her pretty pussy and stroking his fingers lazily up and down the slick folds.

“I think you deserve another orgasm, don’t you?... after all, you’ve been _such a good girl”_ he kissed her neck and slid a finger into her entrance, growling as he felt the moan run through her throat. Crowley smirked and curled the digit, caressing firmly across the sponge of her g-spot. Angela gasped and bucked, hips thrusting so she could grind against the touch. Blue eyes rolled back in pleasure and a wet tongue licked her lips.

 _“Aggg… mmmphh”_ she moaned beautifully as Crowley played with her, rubbing her sweet spot while he also thumbed over her clitoris. She hadn’t been expecting it to feel so good so soon after climaxing, but it did. It felt so amazing and she could soon feel herself climbing back up that hill again, pleasure mounting higher and higher.

 _“I’m gonna… I’m… fuuu… oh gaa…”_ Angela started to moan gibberish as the skilful fingers worked her faster and harder, mercilessly driving her straight to a second climax. Before long, her back was arching again, toes curling and breath catching, a calm silence followed by a long groan and a rush of pleasure. Ecstasy coursed through her like an electric shock, making her delicious curves tremble.

 _“That’s it,_ little one… so beautiful” Crowley praised as he rubbed her through her release, stopping only when she started to whimper and pull away from his touch. _“Shhhh”_ he cooed, nuzzling her neck and moving his sticky hand to her thigh, gently caressing her there.

Crowley breathed in deep, smelling the air that was thick with the scent of angelic arousal, mingled with the floral perfume on her neck. He groaned in approval and gave her thigh a pat before he trailed his fingers up her body, brushing her stomach and breasts along the way to her chin. Gently, he guided her face to look at him.

“I need you to tell me a colour, little one” he said, looking tenderly into those baby blue eyes.

Large breasts swelled as she sucked in a few deep breaths, her foggy mind taking a moment to clear. A few breaths later her glassy eyes were focused, and she smiled dreamily up at him. _“Mmm,_ Green, Sir” she said and then licked her surprisingly dry lips, moistening them up.

Crowley smiled back and gently ran his thumb over her lower lip, feeling the waft of warm breath that flowed from the pretty mouth.

“My brave girl” he commented and then kissed her lips softly. “Stay put, Angel” he said before sliding away from her side and getting out of the bed. He smirked at his own words, knowing full well that she really didn’t have a chance to go anywhere anyway, not with her wrists still cuffed and chained.

Sweet Miss Fell writhed beautifully in her bondage while she waited, stewing in anticipation of what was in store for her next. She couldn’t help but moan when she heard the bedside table draw open and close, the sound of a condom wrapper being plucked up. She breathed in deep and squirmed, her gushing pussy aching with need, wanting to be fucked roughly even though she had came twice already.

Crowley chuckled as he slipped off his boxers and crawled back onto the bed, slithering up along smooth short legs and sleekly inserting himself between them. The condom wrapper made a wrinkling sound as he flicked it between his fingers, adoring the reaction that the sound was coaxing from his angel.

“Yeah, I know what you want little one… you want to be fucked senseless, don’t you?” he asked, setting the condom aside so he could free his hands up to caress over creamy thighs.

 _“Mmm-hmm”_ Angela moaned, nodding her head and looking up to him with wide eyes, pleading. “Please make love to me, Sir” she begged.

“All in good time” he said before he leaned down and tasted her cunt, licking a long tongue over the slick pink flesh. Angela whimpered, wanting to buck away and grind into him at the sand time.

“Show me how much you want my cock… come again for me, Angel” he breathed into the pretty pussy before attacking it with his mouth. Azure eyes rolled back into her head while the skilled tongue worked her over, lolling around her clit like it was the sweetest candy in the world. She mewled, desperately wanting to be filled.

A symphony of sobs and moans filled the room as Crowley swirled his tongue around the delicious bud, rolling around in the way he had found she liked it best. He growled into the velvety flesh while he worked, enjoying every moment of it.

It took a little longer this time for the pretty angel to get into the swing of it, pushing past the oversensitivity until the pleasurable feeling started to rise again, slowly lifting her up again to those delectable heights. When he was sure that she was almost there, he slid two fingers into the gushing hole and hooked them, pushing hard and rubbing her g-spot again. She cried, metallic clanking sounding as she tugged at the chains, trying to get free so she could reach down to him. Thick thighs pushed around his head, holding him there while she rode out her third orgasm. When she was done, she gasped and fell back onto the bed, whimpering and sweating like she had just ran a marathon.

“I can’t… I… no more… I… Sir… _please…”_ she whinged, her whole body giving up and oozing on the bed like a puddle of liquid sex.

“Aww really? And I was just about to fuck you” he tutted as he lifted the condom wrapped and tilted his head “but if you don’t want to I –“

“No!” she cried and then whined “I wanna, Sir… please, _please.”_

“Mmmm, well if you _insist”_ he smirked and then tore the wrapper open with his teeth. He looked over the delicious body in front of him, enjoying the debauched sight while he smoothed the condom over his achingly hard cock.

He had been hard and ready to fuck since they had started and now, he was about ready to bust without even getting inside of her. He growled and grabbed at her ankles, thrusting smooth legs up over his shoulders. With a grunt, he slammed his whole length into her in one go, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips, grinding and stewing in the feeling of her hot wet cunt around him.

Angela moaned, mouth wide and gapping at the air, tongue licking at nothing like a thirsty beast. It felt so fucking good inside of her, filling the yearning gap inside her and momentarily soothing the need.

After a moment of stewing, Crowley began moving his slender hips. He pulled all the way out and then slammed back in with a rough force. Over and over again he did the same, fucking the sweet cunt with rough merciless thrusts. When he could feel himself about to bust, he slowed down, ebbing himself back from the edge. He smirked and reached down, once more thumbing over the pretty pink clit.

Angela whimpered, tears welling in her eyes as she looked up to him. “Sir… _I can’t”_ she cried, the lil’ bud feeling so raw and overused.

“You _can’t?”_ he growled, frowning down at her with stern, lusty eyes. “So, you can come from my fingers and tongue, but you don't want to come on my _cock?_ selfish little cunt aren’t you?”

“N-no” she whined and whimpered. “I wana… your cock… come… for you…. _Oh faa…”_ she fell back into babbling nonsense, her mind falling deep into the misty fog of pleasure once more.

“Yeah… fuck… oh fuck Angel… come for me… just once more… _fuck…_ come on my cock, sweetheart” Crowley panted as he fucked into her with steady pumps, viciously working her clit, strumming her like the most wonderful instrument he had ever played in his entire life.

Within moments they were both rolling over the edge, heady moans surrounding them while they both came within seconds of one another. Crowley grunted and pumped a few more times for good measure before he slipped out and collapsed next to her on the bed.

 _“Mmm…_ I don’t know about you little one, but that orgasm really took it out of me” he laid there and grinned when Angela let out a series of incoherent sounds.

When he reached over to her, he could feel her shivering, her body heated and gleaming with sweat.

 _"Shhhh little one… it’s okay..."_ he soothed.

After taking a moment to discard the used condom, he slithered up and started to unhook the chain from the headboard.

“You’ve done _so well,_ Angel…” he praised, narrating as he carefully unstrapped the cuffs. “I’m taking the cuffs off now, okay?... all done now, pretty girl.”

Blue eyes were glassy, misty from four orgasms and a good hard fucking. She babbled something and didn’t resist as she was rolled over and hugged to Crowley’s chest. Soon, she found herself wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and soft kisses were being placed in her damp hair.

“There we are… all over… _I’m so proud of you”_ Crowley continued to lavish kind words over her while he hugged her and kissed her soft hair and pretty face. “Well done, little Angel, _well done.”_

After all, she had been a very, _very_ good girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff after their sexy scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning on doing this chapter at all. But I kind of felt like writing something small and soft to wrap up their day.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is gonna be getting into some conflict, so I thought this bit of fluffiness would be a nice cushion before the blow.
> 
> Thanks everyone, love you all.
> 
> <3

“Wakey wakey Angel” Crowley’s voice was soft as he leaned over and brushed a blonde curl from a porcelain cheek.

“Hmm?” the angel cooed back, button nose twitching as eyelashes fluttered. Sleepy blue eyes looked up, blinking a few times to focus. When she realised, she was looking up at her dark stranger, she smiled and reached up, touching the side of his handsome face.

“Sorry I fell asleep, Sir” she said in a tired voice, her brain still loading.

“No need to be sorry, Angel” he smiled, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss to the palm “I would have been surprised if you _didn’t_ fall asleep after having four orgasms” he chuckled lightly, amber eyes twinkling with mirth.

A small whimper of embarrassment chirped as Angela sunk her face into the pillow, trying to hide the crimson blush that was instantly spreading across her chubby cheeks.

“Naww little brat, don’t hide” Crowley chuckled lightly and gently petted silky locks. “You should be proud of that, now we have a record we can try to break next time” he added with a grin.

Another whinny sound erupted, muffled by the plush pillow. With a delicious squirm, the naked cherub wiggled down under the covers. With the cutest grumpy huff that he had ever heard, she tugged at the blanket so that it covered her whole head.

Finding the whole dramatic stunt rather delightful, Crowley patted the lump of blankets and then sprung up off the bed. Standing up, he slipped his hands into the pockets of the black nightgown he was wearing and gave a huffed sigh, loud enough to reach the angel’s ears.

“Well… I guess I will just have to eat all this sushi by myself then… such a shame…” he thought out loud while walking towards the door.

Just about to step out, he heard the rustling of covers and a little squeak of interest. He grinned and stopped, raising an eyebrow and looking back over his shoulder.

“Sushi?” a little voice asked, two blue eyes shining through a gap between pillow and blanket.

“Mm-hmm… and cheesecake” he added, making eye contact with the azure beads.

“Cheesecake!?” she said louder as she pushed back the covers and sat up. Long curls of her dishevelled mane falling around her curious features.

With another chuckle, Crowley snatched a fluffy white nightgown from a hook on the wall. He tossed it, smirking as it landed over Angela’s head.

“Come on then, put that on and get ya sexy butt out here” he said, enjoying the sight for a couple more seconds before disappearing out into the living room.

Suddenly feeling less embarrassed and much more awake, the excited blonde jumped out of bed and pulled on the robe, smiling pleasantly as the fluffy material wrapped around her. She was tying the sash around her waist as she wandered into the living room, coming to a halt when she saw what was waiting for her.

“Oh… _wow”_ she gasped as she was welcomed by the sight of a makeshift candlelight picnic on the loungeroom floor. Along with the warm luminance of candles, the large flat screen tv was playing what looked like a fireplace video clip, simulating the glow and crackle of an actual fire.

Surprised eyes widened as she looked over the spread of delicacies. There was indeed sushi, a large platter of sashimi, nigiri and various sushi rolls. As promised, there was also cheesecake, little individual cakes topped with glossy blueberries. Smiling from ear to ear, she shuffled over to Crowley who was waiting, holding out a little cup of green tea for her.

“Sir… you have _really_ outdone yourself this time” she said with an impressed voice as she melted down onto a nest of cushions and blankets that were laid out on the ground.

“Oh _shush,_ wasn’t that hard ta do” he brushed away the compliment as he sunk down next to her.

“Sir, really” she said, leaning over and placing a sweet soft kiss to his cheek. “You spoil me something rotten, you know?”

Crowley scoffed and tried to hide his own blush as he leaned over and snatched up a small avocado maki, popping it into his mouth. As far as he was concerned, it was he who was being spoiled rotten every day, by simply being in the presence of someone so sweet and perfect. It was on the tip of his tongue to say just that, but for some reason he felt too nervous to do so. He had already made a romantic date for two, it would probably be overkill if he spilled his heart out as well. So instead, he just winked and washed down the food with a swig of sake.

The sweet couple made idle chit-chat as they ate, mainly reviewing the movie that they have seen earlier. By the time they moved on to eating dessert, they were snuggled up together, Angela nestled between Crowley’s long legs with her back against his chest.

The lovely blonde smiled as she scooped out a spoonful of cheesecake and leaned back to feed it to the dashing redhead. He smiled in kind and let her do so, humming in approval as he swallowed it and licked his lips.

“Is this what aftercare is always like, Sir?” she mused while she scooped out another spoonful and ate it herself.

Crowley huffed a small laugh and wrapped his arms around the plush waist, resting his angular chin to a rounded shoulder.

“Not always” he said, being honest. “The kind of aftercare usually depends on the kind of play that was done, really.”

Angela sucked on the spoon, blue eyes twinkling with interest as she listened.

“I figured that you deserved something a bit special tonight, because you were such a good girl” he said and smiled when he saw his angel’s cheeks flush.

“Flatterer” she said, feeling bashful and modest.

“I mean it” he quickly said, slipping a long finger under the delicate chin and making her keep eye contact with him.

“You behaved so well for me and I want you to know that I appreciate it” he said softly, gently brushing his lips against hers.

Angela was blushing wild now and sucked in a deep breath of blueberry-scented air.

“Thank you, Sir” she finally said after a few moments. “I appreciate all that you do as well… you are amazing” she purred out and then claimed a loving kiss.

“Oh, I know” Crowley grinned, bringing back some more of his signature light-heartedness to bring them back down from what was starting to be a very soppy moment.

Angela gave a knowing smirk and then refilled their cups, taking a long sip of tea.

They stayed there in the comfy nest well into the night, flicking the tv onto some light entertainment and just enjoying being with each other.

Once more, reality seemed like a distance dream as they sank deeper into their own little world. Just the two of them.

It was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley drops Angela off at the Senior Centre and comes to the shocking realization that he is the one planning the Centres demise.
> 
> How on Earth is he going to get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, the drama is here.
> 
> Please don't hate me *cute sad face*
> 
> Love you, ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

“Oh… Fuck!”

Crowley sat there in the driver’s seat of his Bentley. White-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he looked out the windscreen, watching Angela as she walked into the Senior Centre. _Eden Gardens_ proudly displayed out front.

“Fuck fuck _fuck!”_

……….

“Shit shit _shit!”_ Crowley thumped at the steering wheel as he drove back to his apartment, not really giving much grace to the other drivers on the road, nor the pedestrians really. As far as he was concerned, there was only one other person in the whole world who was important, and without even realizing it, he was on the express lane to breaking her heart.

Panic set, his heartrate beating so fast that he was sure that he was going to have a heart attack. What could he do? There must be _something_ that he can do to stop his world from crashing down around him. With shaky hands, he fished out his phone from his pocket and made sure it was connected to the Bentley’s speakers before doing the only thing he could think of right now.

“Call Hastur” he spoke loud and clear, almost to the point of shouting.

“Calling Has-tor” the digital voice repeated back before a ring tone sounded.

“What?!” the irritated voice of Hastur came through the speakers, making Crowley cringe.

“Uh, Hastur, dude, we need to talk about Project Eden” Crowley said, his mouth talking even before his brain had come up with any sort of legible plan.

“It’s Sunday, Tony. This better be important” Hastur hissed back.

“It is!” Crowley declared, determined to do _something_.

“I think we should pull out of the deal. Yeah. It’s been too long already, and I think we are wasting our time. Yeah, um, better to pull out now before we lose too much money. Move onto the vacant lot over on the westside, yeah?” he tried, crossing his fingers and praying to _anyone_ that this would work.

 _”That_ is what was so important?” Hastur growled, not filling Crowley with any sort of confidence. “I would highly reconsider what you are saying Tony, we are already too far into this to pull out. See you tomorrow, Tony” he said and then hung up.

“FUCK!” Crowley spat out, kicking at the underside of the dashboard.

 _This wasn’t going to be easy,_ he thought to himself as he steered into his garage and parked.

No, this wasn’t going to be easy at all.

……….

“Good morning ladies!” a rather bouncy Angela announced as she joined her favourite old women at the table “a wonderful day today isn’t it?” she added, the biggest smile spread across a happy face.

“Well now, someone is in a good mood” Beatrice said, flashing Angela a knowing smile.

“Of course I am!” Angela said as she got comfortable on the seat and then looked over the welcoming display of tea and cakes that were spread over the table. The ladies always did put on a glorious morning tea.

“The sun is out, the birds are chirping… and these scones are looking absolutely divine!” she said with joy in her voice while she poured herself a cup of tea.

“Mm-hmm” Beatrice said, sipping on her own cup.

“And how is that new beau of yours’ going then, love?” Doris chimed in.

“He is… umm” Angela blushed, suddenly feeling like she was under a spotlight as she added milk and sugar to her tea “he is well… _very well”_ she smirked to herself and sipped the tea.

Doris and Beatrice both let out a giggle, instantly reading the subtext of Angela’s words. Cheryl however blinked and frowned, squinting her eyes “What did she say? He has a smell?”

With a sigh, Angela leaned over and touched Cheryl’s hand to get her attention.

“Cheryl, do you have your hearing aid on?” she asked, voice a few notches louder than normal.

“What dear? I don’t have my aid on, hold on a moment” Cheryl said, heaving her handbag up onto her lap and then rummaging through it. Angela knew it was going to take her a good while to find anything in there.

“So, this all looks delicious, ladies. What do you recommend?” Angela asked, attempting to change the subject and also wanting something to eat.

“Oh, it is all good, dear” Doris said, frowning as she shooed a fly away from her own slice of cake. “The scones are lovely, freshly baked this morning. The coffee cake is delicious too, Cheryl made that yesterday afternoon. Ah, although. I would stay clear of the cucumber sandwiches if I were you, love” she lowered her voice down as if sharing a secret “Gabriel made those. He’s easy on the eyes, but his culinary skills have much to be desired.”

“Ah” Angela said and nodded in agreement, making a mental note to steer clear of those.

“Oh, speaking of the devil” Doris said, giving Beatrice a little nudge to stop whispering about him.

“Having a nice morning, ladies?” the charming American accent called out as Gabriel came over.

“Oh yes, we are having a splendid time” Doris said.

“Scrumptious sandwiches” Beatrice said with just a tad bit of sarcasm, earning herself another nudge from Doris.

“Wonderful!” Gabriel said with a big smile, the sarcasm going straight over his head.

“Hey there Sunshine” Gabriel said softly, leaning over to place a kiss on Angela’s cheek before he sat down in the vacant chair next to her “Are we okay?” he added, eyes looking at her with a touch of concern.

“Yeah, we are okay” she confirmed, giving him a warm smile. It was difficult to stay mad at him for too long, especially when she had such a happy, buzzing feeling going on today. She doubted that anything could burst her bubble.

“Buttermilk scone?” Doris said, holding out the plate of scones to Angela before Gabriel had a chance to force some sandwiches on her.

“Oh, yes please!” Angela smiled, blue eyes wide and happy as they looked over the scummy looking scones.

“Doris, you know that Angela shouldn’t-” Gabriel started, only to be cut short by Angela herself.

“Thank you, Doris, they look wonderful” she beamed, plucking up one and setting it on her plate.

Gabriel frowned, but didn’t push the matter. Instead, he pointed a finger up in the air as he said “There’s some low cholesterol dairy free spread in the fridge, I’ll go get –“

“Oh, thank you Gabriel but no need, I’ll just have some of this scrumptious looking jam and cream” she said, blue eyes wide and gleaming as she scooped the condiments up and dolloped them onto the halved scone.

Gabriel sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking at Angela with some concern in his eyes. It was clear that he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew that he was still on thin ice with her, and he didn’t want to end up falling through all together.

“Ah, there we are” Cheryl said, finally having slid her hearing aid over her ear and turning it on “What was the question?”

Angela giggled and munched on her scone.

……….

The once pristine study now looked like a tornado had rushed through after Crowley was done with it. With a rage burning as hot as hell itself, the desperate redhead had furiously dug into every draw and cabinet, tossing piles upon piles of paperwork across the large desk and floor.

He was now hunched over his laptop, manically tapping the mouse as he searched through every file in the database. Surely some information somewhere would be able to help him to shut Project Eden down. All he needed was one wrong calculation, one failed report, one _anything_ that he could use as an excuse. The only problem was that he had done an immaculate job since the get go. He cursed at himself, wishing that he had been at least a little incompetent.

If all else failed, he did know that there was always one way that he could save the senior centre. To say the least, there were certain aspects of his employment that were less than morally sound. Okay, okay, he flat out did the dodgy on numerous occasions. That being so, he knew that he could always go to the authorities and hand himself in, make a case against his employer and prove that the dealings were not entirely legal. 

From what Crowley could see, there were three big draw backs to that plan. For one, he would most definitely be fired. Two, he would likely have to spend some time behind bars. And three, Angela would probably never speak to him again. For even if it did save the senior centre, he couldn't imagine that she would ever want to be associated with a criminal, let alone continue to date one.

To be completely honest, he had never really considered himself to be a criminal. Sure, he did a few dodgy things here and there, but for the most part of it he did the majority of his job by the book. He was good at numbers, he did know the law and he was able to think outside of the box. All things that had bode him so well in this line of work. In the end, the real problem was that he was so good that he had left no loopholes, no way for the project to fail. It was no surprise really. He was usually the cause of his own suffering.

Crowley felt the familiar pang of self-hatred sink in as he continued to click through the files, hopelessly searching for something. He had just gotten done with looking through all of the documents associated with Project Eden and was now perusing through older projects, wondering if something from those past cases might be of any help. Something in here must be useful. He was not ready to give up hope. He was not ready to lose his angel. Not when things had been so perfect.

He sighed, not finding anything helpful at all. After a good 30 minutes more of clicking through files, he rubbed his eyes and was about to give up when he saw something. Or rather, he saw someone.

He was looking through the files on a project from last year, the one that Mr Shadwell had been contracted on. Curiously, Crowley opened up Shadwell’s closed employee file and read it, reminding himself of the details of his termination.

Crowley remembered that it had something to do with breaching his contract and stealing office equipment. Amber eyes widened as he scanned through the details. _That’s right,_ Crowley thought to himself. Shadwell had stolen a hard drive which had sensitive information on it and had taken it to the police, convinced that the company was working for the devil.

Luckily for the organization, the police were more inclined to think that Shadwell was a babbling idiot who was in desperate need of psychiatric help, so they returned the equipment and sent him to the nearest hospital for evaluation. The records stopped there, stating that the termination of employment was effective immediately and that Shadwell was not permitted within 100 feet of any company site.

Crowley hummed and stroked his chin in thought. When Crowley had passed Shadwell in the streets recently, Shadwell still blurted out nonsense about having evidence of his work with the devil, convinced that Crowley was even a demon himself. While Crowley did question the man’s sense of reality and mental stability, he did have to wonder if he did indeed have any information. Perhaps he had swiped more equipment or even files. Maybe he did have some legitimate evidence that could potentially help Crowley with his current predicament. The lanky redhead pursed his lips together and leaned back in his chair.

Maybe… just maybe… this might work.

……….

“Well dear, he sounds like he is a real charmer” Doris said.

“Oh yes, he is indeed” Angela replied with the start of a blush forming on her round cheeks “but I’m starting to feel a little selfish to be honest… he keeps taking me places and buying me things… I haven’t even bought him dinner yet” she added, a bit of guilt sinking into her voice.

Miss Fell and the three ladies were in the kitchen, cleaning up from the morning tea they had just enjoyed. Angela was at the sink washing up while Doris was drying. Beatrice was stacking the items and Cheryl… well Cheryl was more supervising, taking a load off while the others worked.

“Nothing wrong with that, dear. I remember my David, rest his soul, he used to insist on paying for everything when we were courting, wouldn’t even let me touch my purse” Doris smiled as she buffed a plate to a shine, handing it over to Beatrice.

“But times are different now, Doris” Angela sighed, dipping a teacup into the soapy water and scrubbing “I _want_ to give him something… anything really, to show that I appreciate everything that he has been doing.”

“Oh, that is so sweet, love” Cheryl said, smiling as she unwrapped herself a boiled candy and popped it into her mouth “You could always make him something, dear.”

“Make him something?” Angela said, more to herself than to the others. “I suppose I could… but I’m not very good at making much really” she sighed, passing the teacup over to Doris.

“Pish-posh! You are good at making things, you just don’t know it yet!” Beatrice joined in, a confidence in her aged voice.

“Oh… oh!” Doris beamed “we can teach you how to knit dear! Oh, wouldn’t it be wonderful to knit something for him, now that would be special.”

Angela giggled softly and nodded “That would indeed be special… but I’m not sure he would like that… I think he already gets his share of knitted Christmas jumpers” she smiled fondly, remembering the woollen jumper with the silver A on it.

“Though I suppose… I could always make a scarf or something…” Angela mused, eyes growing brighter as she thought on it more “He likes red and black… at least that way he might actually get some use out of it… he does seem to like his fashion” she blushed even thinking about his voguish skinny jeans and form fitting tops.

“Well then it is settled! A scarf it is!” Beatrice announced, feeling quite satisfied with the outcome.

“Cheryl dear, would you be gem and fetch me a fresh tea towel from the cupboard?” Angela asked as she finished scrubbing the last teacup and saucer, wanting now to dry her hands.

“Of course” Cheryl groaned as he lifted herself up from the seat and slowly stepped over to a cupboard. 

“AH!” Cheryl screamed as soon as she opened the small door “RAT!” she squealed and then instantly scurried back to the chair, much more energetic as she pretty much jumped up to stand on it.

“What?!” Angela looked over and yelped when she spotted the large nasty critter running out from the cupboard and across the kitchen floor.

The kitchen was suddenly in a full panic, all 4 women screaming and lifting up their skirts, scurrying to try to get away from the fuzzy fellow.

“What’s wrong?!” Gabriel came running into the room, eyes wide and hands up as if ready to karate chop an intruder “Is everyone okay?!”

“RAT!” Angela pointed to the pest and then whimpered.

“OK, OK… ladies, out into the living room… Angela, go to my office and call pest control… I’ll try and catch the little sucker.”

With a quick nod, Angela helped the ladies out before she hurried into Gabriel’s office.

Blue eyes looked around, cautiously checking under the desk and in the corners to make sure that there weren’t any critters hiding before she walked around and took a seat in front of his computer. She sighed and then breathed in, calming herself before waking up the laptop so she could do a search for a pest control provider.

What she saw then had her frozen.

Right in front of her, open on the screen, was the email from Crowley. Blue eyes widened and heart rate increased as she scanned over the words. She even recognised the logo on the top of the email, the two Hs and the swish. Suddenly she felt a disgusting rumble in her stomach, feeling as if she was going to be sick.

It all made sense now. Gabriel being stressed. The electricity and rates being so high. Even the rat. This was all Crowley’s doing.

Angela’s face was pained as she brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

“Oh… Fuck!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tries to come up with a plan to save the Senior Centre.
> 
> Angela is distraught over the recent discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I might have gotten a sudden burst of energy tonight so here is the next chapter.
> 
> The drama continues. Again, please don't hate me.
> 
> Hoping to get chapter 22 out sometime during next week, might be sooner if I get another surge of inspiration.
> 
> As always, love you nerds. 
> 
> Enjoy reading.
> 
> <3

“Angel, there is something I need to tell you… “ Crowley talked to himself, trying to work out the best way to break the news to the sweet, innocent Angela.

“I might have… by complete accident… killed the Senior Centre”

Crowley growled and shook his head, trying again.

“So, you know my work?... well, I just found out they are trying to –“

No, he cut that off. Lying would not do him any favours now. 

“Hey guess what? We get to work together!”

He scowled. Humour wasn’t going to work either.

“Let’s move to New Zealand!” he raised his eyebrows, maybe that could work. If they packed up and left tonight. He would be down for that.

“Look, Angel… I’m sorry, I really am” he sighed and continued, his heart filled with regret as the words flowed from him. “I didn’t know that the project I was working on at work had anything to do with Gabriel’s Senior Centre… I want to fix it… I want to make it better… please believe me… I think I might be falling in – “ he sighed again and closed his eyes.

There must be some way he could prove to her that he wasn’t the scum of the earth. It didn’t help that that is what Crowley thought he really was.

……….

Crowley did not have a good feeling about this.

He was sitting in his car, waiting to pick Angela up from the Senior Centre just as he had promised. They had planned it for 3pm and now it had just hit 3:30. No sign of the angel.

A long lanky leg was going berserk, anxiously bouncing as if it was spring loaded. An equally anxious mind was whirling with worrying thoughts. The longer the time ticked, the more horrible the thoughts became.

At first, he thought she was just running late, then he thought maybe something bad had happened. Now he was stressing that she was hurt. He was just about to give her a call when he saw Gabriel coming out of the front entrance. Crowley lifted an eyebrow curiously and put his phone away, stepping out of the car.

“Is Angela okay?” Crowley said with a worried look as he headed over to the tall American.

Gabriel didn’t say anything and neither did he stop walking. He stormed straight up to Crowley and decked him right in the face, hard.

“Of course she’s not fucking okay!” Gabriel yelled, fists clenched and ready to go another round. “What the hell did you think was going to happen, huh? That she would jump for fucking joy when she found out your shitty plan?”

The power of Gabriel’s punch had almost knocked Crowley flat on his ass. He hunched over for a moment, spitting blood on the pavement before lifting himself to a stand.

“Yup, I deserved that” Crowley admitted. “But I want to make it right, okay? Just let me talk to her and I can explain- “

“As if she wants to talk to you, buddy” Gabriel scoffed “You’re _never_ seeing her again, I’m gonna make _damn_ sure of that. Now get the hell out of here or I’ll call the cops.”

Crowley doubted that the police would do anything. Or rather, they would most likely arrest Gabriel for assaulting him. But under the circumstances, Crowley doubted that that was the best course of action. Right now, Crowley had a long way to go to prove himself worthy of seeing Angela again. So, with a heavy heart, he nodded and turned back to his Bentley.

“Tell her I’m sorry” Crowley sighed.

“Fuck off!” Gabriel snapped and headed back into the Centre.

Crowley melted into the car and winced as he touched his cheek.

At least maybe the pain on his face would distract him from the ache in his heart, even just for a moment.

……….

Angela was home and had been for a few hours now. After discovering about Crowley’s connection to the Senior Centre, she was feeling so ill that she had to get out of there.

When she had gotten home, she had gone straight to her bed to lay down, pulling a blanket up over her head and closing her eyes. A small part of her was hoping that maybe if she could force herself to sleep, she might wake up to find that all of this had been one horrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up in dark sheets, held by slender limbs and pressed against a firm chest. Her heart ached for it, desperate for it to be like it had been before.

As she laid there trying but failing to sleep, she could not stop herself from thinking about everything. It was almost like there were two cartoonish figures on her shoulders, one angel and one demon, chatting away and rolling over the pros and cons.

_**He runs people out of their homes!**  
But that is just his job, not who he is.  
**He chooses to work there.**  
He also chooses to be kind and thoughtful.  
**Only to you, but not to anyone else.**  
He cares about you, you know he does.  
**He just wanted to fuck you, he’s probably moving onto the next girl right now.**  
Then why did he invest so much time and attention on you if he didn’t really care?  
**Even if he does like you, he is still trying to take over the Senior Centre.**  
Maybe he didn’t know about it?  
**He wrote the damn email, he knows!**_

Angela finally growled and pressed pillows to her ears, trying to silence the voices in her own head. 

As the afternoon passed, she didn’t move from the bed, just tossing and turning and now and then looking at her phone. It was 3pm now, the time she was meant to be picked up by Crowley. Her heart sank and her tummy ached.

She pictured him waiting in the Bentley, amber eyes watching the doors and hoping to see her walking out any moment now.

She wondered for a moment how things would have been if this whole unpleasantness didn’t exist. 

Would they have gone out for dinner? Maybe they could have snuggled up on the couch with take away. Maybe they would have gone out for ice cream and walked through the park under the moonlight. But that was the problem… these were all maybes.

By 4pm, she was certain that he would know she was not there. Gabriel had been livid when he had found out what was going on, she was sure that he would have given Crowley a piece of his mind if they had run into each other. She would have felt bad if that had caused some conflict, but she was so drained and hurt right now to really care.

She stared at her phone, wondering if Crowley would call her or text her. Would she answer it if he did? She still wasn’t sure of that. She supposed that she would just go with her instincts when or if it happened.

With another sigh, she turned around and hugged Professor Snuggles to her chest, burying her face into his fuzzy fur. At least she had someone here she could rely on, even if he was a stuffed teddy bear.

……….

After leaving the Senior Centre minus an angel, Crowley had been determined more than ever to find a way that he could make things better. There was a constant urge in him to contact Angela, to beg and plead and apologise. To declare that he was going to do anything he could to make things right.

The pain on the side of his face reminded him that she probably didn’t want to talk to him. And why would she? He didn’t blame her if she never wanted to have anything to do with him ever again.

No, he wouldn’t try to call her. Not until he was certain that he had a plan. Not until he could confirm that everything was going to be okay and to prove that he wasn’t the low, selfish snake that people always seemed to think he was.

Intent on finding a solution to the problem, he spent a good couple of hours trying to find Shadwell. He didn’t have much of a plan so far, but perhaps Shadwell did actually have something that he could use. The problem was, it was proving to be rather difficult to find a man who had no home.

Eventually Crowley had ended up where he was always going to end up, in a bar. If he couldn’t find a solution tonight, he was certainly not going to spend the time sober. 

He was 3 drinks deep into his depressive spiral when he heard the familiar ranting leaking from the street outside.

“Ye snobby bastard, ya! cana even spare a fiva fer a ex-solga, ha?! Take ye stinkin’ money n’ ram it up ya clacker ya great southern pansy! Off with yer!”

_Yup, that was Shadwell alright._

After throwing back a shot for courage, Crowley slammed some money on the counter and rushed outside before the illusive tramp disappeared again.

“Oi, Shadwell!” Crowley boomed out, heading straight for the putrid smelling coat that apparently had a man inside of it.

“What the feck do yer want, yer evil bloody demon… selfish feck of a serpent” Shadwell grumbled as he continued on his way.

“I ah, I need your help” Crowley said, not quite sure how to go about getting the co-operation of a mentally unbalanced tramp who despised him.

“HA! do ya now?” Shadwell laughed as he stopped at a rubbish bin, reaching in to grab out any cigarette butts which had a bit of tobacco left for him to smoke. “n’ why the feck yer be thinkin’ I’d wana ‘elp yer out, ye goodfornuff’n feckin' prick.”

“Because…” Crowley said, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and handing a fresh one over to Shadwell, who took it without question.

Crowley moved them over against a wall and struck up his lighter, igniting Shadwell’s cigarette for him. Crowley took one too and lit it, taking a drag and blowing out before continuing “you might be the only one I can trust… no one knows this, but I’ve been heavily undercover at H & H for years now… and you are right, have been all along. Deep, dark stuff goin’ on in there.”

Shadwell took a long drag and spat out “’knew it!” before exhaling a large smoke cloud which enveloped them both.

“Good, then you’ll help me?” the tall redhead asked, leaning over so that he was eye to eye with the shorter, stubbier man.

“Now ‘old on a minit there laddie, neva said that. No, yer gotta prove ta me yer really out ta bring ‘em ta tha ground. Give me somethin’ _real_ , laddie.”

“Hmm, right… ‘course” Crowley frowned and plucked his phone out of his pocket. He desperately thumbed through his picture gallery until he came to something that might convince the stubborn conspiracy theorist to work with him.

“A-ha! take a gander at this!” he tried to act all secretive as he showed Shadwell the screen.

Displayed on the phone was an obviously photoshopped picture of Hastur, tampered with to make it look like he was topless and had 6 big hairy nipples on his chest.

“Jesus H. Christ!” Shadwell blurted out. If he had been drinking anything, he surely would have spat it out in surprise.

Crowley tweaked the side of his mouth into a grin, glad that the notion of photoshop was something that Shadwell obviously had no knowledge of.

“Tha’ be a beast o’ ‘ell right there fer sure. ‘kay laddie, I’m in. We gotta catch these ‘ellspawn before it be too late!” Shadwell said, taking another long drag to calm his nerves. He shivered, the image of 6 nippled Hastur burnt into his brain.

……….

A packet a smokes and a bottle of bourbon later, Shadwell finally brought Crowley back to his humble abode. Humble abode was a bit of a stretch really, it was a stack of carefully arranged carboard boxes and newspapers that were hidden in a neglected laneway.

Crowley tried not to hold his nose as he was guided into the heap, not wanting to offend his host. Coughing, he struck up another cigarette, mostly just to smell the smoke instead of whatever rotting thing was hidden somewhere.

“Drink?” Shadwell offered him a half empty tin of condensed milk. The redhead winced and politely declined.

After draining the sickly sweet contents from the tin, Shadwell rummaged around until he found an old cereal box.

“Ah! Here we are” He said, thrusting the box to Crowley.

Amber eyes blinked behind black lenses in confusion as he looked over the box. He then looked inside it and lifted an eyebrow.

“Lots o’ stuff in there, mark ma’ words, laddie”

A slender hand reached in and started going through the contents. Most of it was rubbish, literally. Scraps of old paper and random receipts. Crowley was about to think this was a dead end and then he felt something hard against his fingers. “Hmmm” he hummed as he picked it up and inspected it. A flash drive. Now _this_ , this could be worth something.

“You are a genius, Shadwell!” Crowley grinned.

“Thass wha I’ve been tellin’ ‘em, laddie… glad someone is finally comin’ to ther senses” he nodded.

“I’ll take this” Crowley said, putting the flash drive into his pocket while he also took out his wallet.

“For your trouble” he said, handing over the rest of his smokes and a couple of hundred dollars.

“Aye, well… I dun do it fer tha money, but I wouldna wana offend” he took the money and the packet quickly before Crowley changed his mind.

“I’ll be sure to come back and tell you how it goes… oh, and mums the word, yeah?... you know, being undercover and all that” Crowley added.

“Aye aye” Shadwell said as he escorted Crowley out of his ‘house’.

“Ciao!” Crowley called as he hurried along, desperate to check what information was on the flash drive.

……….

As soon as he got back to his place, Crowley went straight to his study and opened his laptop, sticking the flash drive in and waiting impatiently for it to load. 

Golden eyes widened when he finally was able to look at the contents. Slowly, a wide grin curved his thin lips.

 _This was it! This is exactly what I need!_ he thought, a plan already beginning to form in his mind.

Taking in a deep breath for courage, he picked up his phone and dialled a number. His heart raced as it rang a few times, someone answering on the 5th ring.

“I have a plan. Listen to me if you want to save the Senior Centre.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Crowley save the Senior Centre and win back the affection of his angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smallish chapter to keep the story rolling.
> 
> Again, I am very sorry for the angst in this one. I promise that the happy feels will come back soon.
> 
> Much love to you all.
> 
> <3

“What the hell is this all about Tony?” Hastur barked out, impatiently pacing inside the large boardroom.

“Got no idea” Crowley shrugged his bony shoulders as he took a seat in one of the swivel chairs by the lengthy conference table.

“Somethin’ about the Eden Project” Crowley continued, a look of curiosity on his face as he checked the digital planner on his phone “Was set up by the legal team, guess they would know.”

 _“Guess they would know”_ Hastur spat back at him with spiteful mockery. “YOU should know what it’s about, Tony. You’re the bloody lead on it!”

“It’s _Anthony”_ Crowley said through gritted teeth, not for the first time that day.

“What?” Hastur snapped, about to go off on a rant.

It was at that moment that the glass doors opened and in walked several people. Half of the party Crowley recognised as their in-house legal department and the others he wasn’t familiar with. Except one, Gabriel.

The dark-haired American was looking taller and more intimidating than usual. He was dressed in a sharp light grey suit paired with a purple tie which stood out like a blooming violet. He twitched his nose like he had smelled something bad as he flashed Crowley a look and then took a seat across from him.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Hastur grunted and interrupted the silence “So, let’s make this quick, gentlemen” he said, neglecting the fact that there were actually a few women in the room.

The dark-skinned woman next to Gabriel cleared her throat, looking up from the stack of papers she had in front of her. “This will take as long as it takes, Mr Hastur. My client is not happy at all with the way H & H Development have been harassing him regarding his property. He is willing to take this all the way to the top if he needs to.”

“The top of where, the London Bridge?” Hastur scoffed, leaning back in his chair and looking rather amused with himself. “Your client has no right to come in here and make such accusations. As far as I am aware, we have been rather accommodating to him, haven’t we Mr Crowley?”

It was Crowley’s turn now to clear his throat, nervously running his fingers through his hair and sitting up straight. “Uh, yes, we have” he started, gaining more confidence in his voice as he continued “I have been the primary contact with Mr Hamilton and I have been nothing but courteous and professional towards him.”

“Might I ask, what exactly is Mr Hamilton accusing us of?” Crowley ended with, lacing his longer fingers together and setting them on the table.

“Well you see, Mr Crowley, Mr Hastur. My client is under the impression that you have been playing an integral part in creating abnormally negative circumstances which have been affecting his business. He is certain that you have done so in order to force him into selling his property and land over to you, and at a significantly underwhelming price I must say.”

“As if we have that kind of power” Crowley scoffed. “His property is an absolute mess and his revenue has been suffering for months now, far before we were even in the picture!”

“And you took advantage of that!” Gabriel spat out, unable to keep quiet any longer “Looking for weak spots and preying on the innocent, it’s pathetic is what it is!”

Crowley swallowed, briefly wondering if Gabriel had been talking about more than just the Senior Centre. We winced, feeling the bruise on his face more keenly. He took a moment and sucked in a deep breath. 

“Look, Mr Hamilton” Crowley tried to speak calmly, reasonably. “Your business is failing. Your profits are non-existent, and your credit rating is now at risk. Do you really want to go to all the trouble of lodging a lawsuit? You will most likely waste your last cent on legal fees and after years of fighting, you will lose, and you will find yourself homeless and helpless. Is that what you really want?”

Gabriel sighed, leaning back. He looked to Crowley and then leaned over to whisper something to the woman, obviously his solicitor. They spoke softly for a moment or two.

“My client is open to the idea of a settlement, with conditions of course” she said.

Hastur laughed “Is he now?”

Crowley chuckled as well and shook his head “I’m afraid it’s too late for that now. He either accepts our last offer or walks. I don’t think anyone else is going to want to buy a rat riddled old folks centre now are they, love?”

“It is Ms Uriel to you, Mr Crowley, if you don’t mind” she snapped, frowning and turning back to whisper to Gabriel for a few more seconds.

Crowley winked to Hastur, giving him his best _we got ‘em now_ look.

“We didn’t want it to have to come to this, but you have left us no choice” She said, sighing and then reaching for the stack of papers in front of her. She tossed a copy to Crowley, Hastur and the rest of the people at the table.

 _”This,_ Ladies and Gentlemen, is what we _won’t_ show to the media if you co-operate with our terms.” Uriel said, her and Gabriel looking rather satisfied as they sat back and let everyone else inspect the documents.

Both Crowley and Hastur scowled as they read over the text and viewed the pictures. They visibly shifted in their seats, trying not to look too uncomfortable lest they show their weakness.

After clearing his throat, Crowley asked “Would you all mind taking a step outside for a moment? Hastur and I need to speak to our legal team.”

“Of course” Uriel said, the biggest smile plastered on her face “take _all_ the time you need.”

……….

“What the fuck?! How did they even get their hands on this!?” Hastur shouted, slamming the paper onto the table and standing up, returning to his pacing of the boardroom.

“I’ve got no bloody idea. I can’t have been easy this shit is deep stuff, it must have come from the inside” Crowley grimaced as he re-read over the papers from the start.

“No shit, sherlock!” Hastur growled.

“When I find out who the slimy bastard was I’m gonna – “ Hastur continued to ramble on as he made a workout of his pacing.

Crowley frowned and turned to the legal team, 3 rather terrified looking lawyers who were swapping panicking looks between Hastur and the document.

“This is blackmail isn’t it? Can’t we just countersue them over this?” he asked, trying to find a sensible approach to all of this.

“Ahh yes, technically” one of the suits said, looking very unsure of himself.

“But it’s not that simple” the one next to him said, frowning at the paper. “These records are blatant proof of insider trading. Not to mention these surveillance pictures of our employees liaising with known criminals. If even one of these pages gets to the media, we are – “

“Royally fucked” Crowley offered.

“More or less, yes” the third lawyer said, looking pale.

All of them paused to look over to Hastur, who had progressed to making feral noises now. He prowled like a lion stuck in a cage, about to rip someone’s head off. After screaming out a rather creative line of crude profanity, he slammed his fist down on the table.

“Get this sorted, Tony. Settle for their bloody conditions and make sure they sign a fucking non-disclosure agreement. Then get them the hell out of here, I never want to see them again!” he huffed and then was storming out of the board room, swearing all the way back to his office.

……….

An hour passed quickly as negotiations passed back and forth across the wide table. Hastur had said to just give them everything they wanted, but Crowley knew better than that. He could accurately foresee that Hastur would have his nuts in a vice if he didn’t at least put up a fight to try and lessen the blow against the company.

So that is exactly what he did. Every time Gabriel and his lawyer indicated a new demand, Crowley would come back with a counteroffer. Eventually they all came to a middle ground where neither party got everything they wanted but were still content with the resolution.

The land would be sold to H & H Development, for a reasonable price. The Senior Centre would be demolished, but it was agreed upon that the new development would include a bran new Senior Centre, that would remain in Gabriel’s name. As Project Eden was always going to be a high-rise apartment complex, Crowley was content to agree that the new building would incorporate a new Centre.

It was also agreed on that the ground level would include local shops and cafes only, no global brands or large chains. Gabriel rather liked the idea of supporting the local small business owners and Crowley could see no real harm to it. He didn’t think Hastur would care at all really.

After all the I’s were dotted and T’s were crossed, they all sighed and shook hands. Deal done.

Leaving the lawyers to complete all the rest of the boring housekeeping stuff, Crowley reluctantly offered to show Gabriel out. Gabriel nodded and they both walked to the elevators and stepped into one, Crowley pressing a long finger to the button for the lobby.

They stood in the lift, alone and in silence for a moment before Gabriel finally spoke.

“Are we being watched?” he asked simply.

“Err” Crowley responded as he flicked his eyes around the metal cube. He saw the camera overhead, looking at it from behind his opaque glasses. “They can see us but can’t hear us” he said. He remembered that recently a video clip of two colleagues making out in the elevators had been sent around the office, having gone viral in mere hours. He recalled that everyone was so disappointed that there was no audio to it.

“Right” Gabriel said, straightening his shoulders and standing taller, as if he wasn’t already tall enough.

“You, um” The American took a breath in before continuing “You’re a good guy, Crowley” he admitted, his face making it seem like the mere words made his mouth taste bad.

Crowley scoffed at that and dug his thumbs into his pockets.

“How ‘bout you tell _her_ that then” the redhead said, looking straight forward at the elevator’s closed doors.

“I said you are a good guy, _not_ that you are good enough for her” Gabriel said firmly.

The lift dinged and the doors opened, Gabriel stepping out before even waiting for Crowley to respond.

Crowley casually sauntered out, not saying a word as he watched the American head straight out across the lobby and out the sliding doors of the entrance. He was just about to turn and head back up to his office when the tartan scarf had caught his eye.

Crowley felt like his heart stopped all together. An uncomfortable pressure on his chest as he stood frozen and watched from the inside of the one-way window.

Miss Fell stood up from a bench she had been sitting on, obviously having been waiting there for Gabriel. The cream skirt fluttered in the wind as she lifted herself up onto tippy toes and wrapped her arms around the tall Brunette, giving him a warm and comforting hug.

Crowley swallowed, jealousy and sadness threatening to clog his oesophagus.

He couldn’t make out exactly what they were talking about, but he could only assume that Gabriel was telling her about how the deal went. Her soft face smiled, pleased to hear the good news. 

Crowley had to bite back the overwhelming desire to run out to her as they walked away. Every inch of him wanted to go to her and take her into his arms. To shower her with apologies and to vow to prove that he would make it up to her.

_You are not good enough for her_

The words played in his anxious mind, reminding him that he indeed wasn’t worthy of such a wonderful partner. Angela was amazing and deserved to be happy in every way possible.

He found himself wishing that she would look back as they walked off into the distance. She didn’t and he sighed, dropping his head and then turning to get back to work.

He wanted Angela to be happy. If that meant that he was out of the picture, then so be it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Angela find out the Crowley saved the Senior Centre?
> 
> Will they finally be back in each other's arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe that we are already at this chapter. It has been such a wonderful journey writing this fic.
> 
> I have decided that this will be the second last instalment of this story, with the next one being the epilogue.
> 
> I am however contemplating making a series sometime in the future with one shots of Anthony and Angela doing random sexy and cute things. I just love these two so much and would adore writing more with them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the resolution in this chapter.
> 
> Love you all. You are all amazing.
> 
> <3

“I still can’t believe that you were able to convince them to include a Senior Centre in the new development!” Angela said as Gabriel returned to her with two brightly coloured drinks in hand after having purchased them from the nearby juice bar.

“Didn’t think I could do it, huh?” He grinned with mockery as he handed her the red one, keeping the green one for himself. As much as he had tried to explain the health benefits of kale and wheatgrass to Angela, she had been rather insistent on wanting the ‘very berry blast’. He wasn’t pleased with the amount of natural sugar in it, but he supposed it was at least a step in the right direction. Well, a step in what he thought was the right direction.

“Oh, you know I didn’t mean it like that” the blonde said, flashing a smile and giving a playful nudge to Gabriel’s side as they found a small bench to sit down on. 

Gabriel could not help but look at Angela’s lovely face, watching as she took a sip of the red juice and gave a surprisingly pleasant moan of approval. When she smiled and looked at him, he could not help but notice that the smile was not reaching her eyes. Her true smile was one that put all others to shame. How bright and wide those baby blues would be, all twinkling and filled with innocent joy. It ached his heart to see the blues were dulled and sombre, despite the upward turn of her lips.

Gabriel sighed and took a sip of his drink.

“Not good?” Angela asked, wondering if his sigh was from an overload of vegetables or something.

Gabriel shook his head, looking at the drink for a moment, just staring at it while he thought about what to say. With another sigh, he just came out with it.

“You miss him, don’t you?” he asked, although he really didn’t want to know the answer unless it was a no, which he doubted it was.

“I… um” She had not been expecting that question. Such was evident as she busied herself with a few long sips of juice, wincing as it gave her a brief brain freeze. 

“I doesn’t matter if I do. From what you’ve said, even today he was trying to shut you down and get everything his way” she too was staring at her drink now, idly playing with the paper straw. “I miss the man who I thought he was” she added, sadly.

There was an awkward silence then as they both sat there, quietly sipping their juice and watching as the world buzzed around them.

“What if he was still the man you thought he was?” Gabriel asked, even though the tug to not say it had been strong.

“Please, let’s not talk about what ifs… I’m not really in the mood for it” she sighed. “I’m just glad you were able to save the day, Gabriel.”

“Well, see. That’s just it, Sunshine” Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.

“What do you mean?” she asked, eyebrows pushing together in a confused manner as she regarded him.

“I had help” he replied.

Gabriel then went on to explain the whole thing to her, starting from the moment when he had received a call from Crowley in the middle of the night.

Blue eyes swirled with all sorts of emotions as she listened, never taking her eyes off her friend for even a second. By the time he was done, her mouth was open, and her eyes were starting to water.

“Well. Now that, um. That changes quite a lot” she said and then sucked up a sip of juice when she realised just how dry her tongue had become.

“I, um, Oh dear” Angela breathed out, suddenly feeling rather lightheaded. She could feel her heart pounding just as fast as her head was whirling.

She could barely believe what she was being told. From what Gabriel was saying, Crowley had pretty much come up with the whole plan by himself. He had been the one to gather the information, to contact Gabriel for help and to flat out lie to his employer in order to save something he knew was dear to her heart. To say the least, it was a good thing that she had been already sitting down, lest she faint and collapse on the floor.

“Wh-why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she asked, suddenly realising that she could have known this whole time. Why hadn’t Gabriel said something? Why hadn’t Crowley said something? Surely Crowley would want her to know the good he had been doing. Wouldn’t he?

“He said he wanted to make things right first” Gabriel admitted.

“He… he is a good guy, Sunshine. You should probably go and talk to him” Gabriel added, looking down at the last bit of his green drink.

Angela was surprised by that. Even with Crowley having helped, the fact that Gabriel was okay with her seeing him was something she had not been expecting at all. Hell, he was even recommending her to do so.

Angela smiled, really smiled, as she reached out and put her hand on Gabriel’s, giving it a soft, comforting squeeze.

“Thank you Gabriel, you are a good friend” she said before leaning over and placing a tender kiss to his cheek.

“Anything for you, Sunshine” he smiled back.

……….

Crowley had just started to feel the buzz from his second drink of the night when he was surprised by the knock on his door. Frowning from the interruption, he turned off the TV and stood up, draining the remaining liquid from his glass and gingerly setting it down on the coffee table before swaying over to the front door.

He opened the door and blinked like a deer in head lights, not expecting to see what was on the other side of it. Angela stood there, looking as cute as always with her cream clothing and tartan scarf, white-blonde hair rolled up into a conservative bun. His heart stopped. At least it felt like it stopped. He wondered if he even had a heart left after how much it had ached lately.

“Ange… Angela” he stopped himself from saying ‘angel’. He was well aware that things were still broken between them and he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Ah… wh-what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to get my things” Angela said, standing primly with her handbag in front of her, clutching the handle with both hands. She wringed it nervously as she waited to be welcomed in.

“Right” Crowley said simply, nodding and stepping back, making a gesture that said _come right in._

Angela nodded and stepped in, gently closing the door behind her.

“Your um. Your things are over there. I think I got everything in there” Crowley said as he nodded over to her overnight bag that was by the wall. He was grateful for dark glasses in that moment, glad that she wouldn’t be able to see the hurt which was surely hidden behind them.

“Thank you” she said softly, leaning down and inspecting over her things for a moment. “It seems I’m missing something” she added after a moment.

“Ah, shit, really?” he said, scratching the side of his neck and then looking around the place. He had gone through the apartment multiple times to make sure he had got everything that belonged to her. He didn’t think he would be able to handle reminders of her if he was never to see her again.

“Mm-hmm” she said, setting her handbag down and then sighing “I seem to be missing my boyfriend.”

“You… ah… come again?” he asked, looking confused. He was sure that he must have heard her wrong. 

Slowly she walked over to him, her heart feeling like it was going to burst inside of her. She swallowed nervously once she was right in front of him, so close that she could smell his natural scent. With a calm touch, she reached up and gently plucked at the black glasses, carefully sliding them off his face.

 _“There he is”_ she said with a sigh, a mixture of deep sadness and bursting joy threaded through her voice.

Bright blue eyes gleamed, filled with such love and hope as she looked up into those amber orbs. She smiled softly, breathless as she waited for his response.

“I… you…” Crowley was finding it hard to make even simple words. His mind was swirling, filled with so many questions and so much emotion. Unable to string together any of those thoughts, he simply reached up and cupped her cheeks with his palms, staring back down into those perfect, heavenly eyes.

“Oh, _my sweet Angel”_ he whispered before diving down, pressing lips against lips in a tender kiss.

They both breathed deep, moaning sweet symphonies as they kissed each other. They closed their eyes and sunk deep into the pleasure of it all, sucking at each other’s mouths like they had been starved for centuries.

Finally, at last, they were able to quench their thirst.

……….

It was a good couple of hours later that they resurfaced. They had both been so wrapped up in the moment that they had instantly fell into a frenzied storm of desperate passion. Eagerly, they had stumbled into the bedroom. Stripping each other bare while constantly touching, not wishing for one second to pull their lips away.

They now finally rolled off each other, their naked bodies gleaming, coated with hot sweat and sticky fluids. They sucked deep for breath, panting and sinking onto the now damp and dishevelled sheets.

 _“Wow”_ Angela was the first to speak, her voice dreamy and her lips raw and puffy.

 _“Wow”_ Crowley repeated back in agreement, his own lips just as abused.

Neither of them had kept count of how long it had been, or even how many orgasms they had shared. All they had cared about was sating the never-ending desire which had kept them both needy and willing. For now, they both seemed sated enough, moaning sweetly as they curled up together, not even caring about the discomfort of hot sweaty skin.

Whispering sweet nothings to each other, they soon found themselves drifting off into a deep, well needed slumber.

Finally, back where they both yearned to be.

……….

After a few hours of deep sleep, they both woke up, cold and shivering from the cooled sweat on their skin.

“Mmmm, how’s about a bath?” Crowley asked, instantly rewarded with a nodding head of blonde hair.

Chuckling, he kissed the messy curls and peeled himself up from the sticky sheets. Standing up, he grimaced at the multitude of used condoms which were scattered over the floor, quickly picking them up and tossing them into the waist bin before he headed into the bathroom.

Angela stayed in bed a little longer, smiling and wiggling her naked self over the sheets as she heard rushing water from the bathroom. She purred and sunk her face into a pillow, deeply inhaling the smell of Crowley. Part of her still couldn’t believe where the day had taken her, but she would have not changed it for anything in the world.

“Bath’s ready, Angel” Crowley called out, coaxing Angela from bed. She was eager to get into something wet and warm. Guess she now knew how Crowley felt much of the time.

They both sighed in pleasure as they sunk down into the hot bubbly water, surrendering themselves immediately to the therapeutic embrace.

As they sat there in the bath, Angela slotted in front of Crowley so that her back was pressed to his chest, they settled and talked lightly as they washed each other. Mostly they spoke about what had happened with the Senior Centre, both having been preoccupied to talk about it earlier.

After explaining everything that had happened in the boardroom, Crowley leaned over and pressed a kiss under Angela’s ear, growling against the soft neck “so, what are going to call it?” he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around the plush waist and pulling her closer against him, hot water rushing around them.

“Hmm” she replied, confused by the question. “What are you talking about, Sir?” she asked, tilting her head and leaning back.

“Well… one of the local stores near the Senior Centre is going to be a book shop. I thought that maybe you might like it” he said, very casual for the seriousness of what he was saying.

“What?” Angel asked, turning her head so that she was looking at him, eyes wide and alert.

“Are you serious?... I don’t have the money for that kind of thing… not yet anyway” she said.

“Well. How would you feel about having a silent investor?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to her round shoulder “I would be more than happy to – “

“I would never expect that of you, Sir” she said, face serious and eyes worried “You do more than enough for me. I – I can’t – “

“I thought you liked my gifts, Angel” the redhead said, tilting his head.

“Oh I do, they are wonderful, but – “ she sighed, trying to think of the right words “But this is _way_ more than an umbrella or a fancy meal.”

Crowley pressed his cheek to her shoulder for a moment, sitting in silence before speaking something that was far from his casual banter “Money is all I have to offer, Angel. And I want to give it to _you.”_

Angela could feel her heart breaking, the tone of his voice and the words he spoke going right to the depths of her.

 _“Oh, Anthony”_ she said, matching the seriousness of the topic. Water splashed as she wriggled around the large tub until she was properly facing him. For once it was her turn to lift his chin so he would look at her.

“You are _so much more_ than your money, I hope you know that” she said, looking him right in the eyes. “You are kind, thoughtful, creative, loving…” she smiled. “I would want you even if you were penniless.”

“Really?” he asked, amber eyes searching for truth in those baby blues.

 _“Of course”_ she said, leaning forwards and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

“I love you” she said, eyes closed and lips brushing his.

There was a pause and Angela backed away a little, blinking bright blues as she looked up to him. She was shy, feeling sheepish from her confession.

Crowley smiled down at her, basking in the perfectness of the moment before he whispered “I love you too” he kissed her softly, lovingly.

……….

“I would still like to put some funds towards a bookshop you know” Crowley said as they went about redressing the bed in fresh linen. “It would be a sound investment for me, if you would accept it of course.”

Angela beamed, glowing all over as she fluffed up the newly fitted pillows.

“We will see, Sir. Let’s talk about it tomorrow” she said and then wiggled her clean naked self into the bed.

“Course, Angel” He smiled and followed suit.

In bed, Crowley reached out and pulled his angel close to him, claiming a long and deep kiss from those delectable lips.

 _“Mmmm, my Angel”_ he whispered.

 _“My Anthony”_ she whispered back.

And just like that, Crowley and his Angel fell back to sleep, warm and safe in one another’s arms.

Everything was right in the world again.

Just as it was meant to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the end, everyone!
> 
> It is all a bit bitter-sweet really. I have loved every minute of writing this fic, but I am happy with the way it has all wrapped up nicely.
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank all of you readers, everyone who has enjoyed riding this rollercoaster with me. Thank you, you are all wonderful and I am happy and proud to share this story with you.
> 
> I have decided that I certainly will be bringing Angela and Anthony back for more fics in the future. I am thinking more short one-shots rather than another long one like this. I am probably going to take a bit of a break for now, but I will look forward to sharing more with you later down the track.
> 
> Be safe everyone and once more, thank you for being awesome. Smile, you ineffable nerds!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

It was Christmas day and Azeroth House was buzzing with holiday cheer. The crowd was gathering in the main hall as the festivities were getting underway, the chatter and laugher tempting everyone out from their own private rooms. Children were running everywhere, hyped up on sweets and playing with presents. Nuns were equally running around, trying to maintain control on said hyped up children. People were seated at long tables, eating their Christmas lunch and drinking merrily. Some teenagers tried to drink merrily too, but the nuns were on top of that as well. Overall, the feeling inside the century-old walls were of love and joy. Just as Christmas was supposed to be.

It had been just over a month that the old Senior Centre had been demolished to make way for the new development and it would still be a few months more until the new Centre would be completed and ready for use. After a rather convincing proposal from Crowley, the Orphanage was more than happy to open their doors for the community and to play the role of a temporary space for the Seniors. Crowley of course liked to think that it was his silver tongue which did the trick when in reality, the nuns of Azeroth House would have always helped out their Anthony. He might have grown up to be a wily man, but he was still that bright-eyed youth who they knew and loved.

So, as it were, Christmas day at the orphanage was turning out to be quite the event. There was the young, the old, the good and the not so good. All coming together for one special day and to celebrate peace, harmony, and of course, to eat pudding.

Speaking of pudding. There were currently three rather persistent little old ladies trying to force a second helping of plum pudding on the tall lanky redhead.

“Have another slice” Cheryl said as she forced the plate into Crowley’s hands “You might be handsome, but you could certainly do with a bit more flesh on your bones, dear.”

“I wouldn’t have minded a slice of _that_ when I was young” Beatrice whispered to Doris, earning her a giggle in response.

“You are so _bad!”_ Doris nudged Beatrice playfully.

Crowley had a feeling that Cheryl was going to be persistent, so he took the plate and forced down a spoonful of the rich moist cake.

“You ladies really outdid yourselves, this is absolutely _delicious”_ he complimented them, flashing his best dashing smile.

“Oh, and I hear you ladies had a hand in helping Angela with making this scarf!” he said, beaming at the warm red and black scarf that was wrapped around his neck, looking much like a snake coiled around his slender frame “I really love it, thank you.”

“You are most welcome dear” Cheryl said.

“Anything to help our darling girl” Doris smiled.

“She is very special to us” Beatrice said before adding a stern “so you better take good care of her!” a threatening finger pointing at him.

“Yes ma’am!” Crowley announced. Even though the women were nearly thrice his age, he had no doubt that they would be able to give him a good ass kicking if it was called for.

Crowley smiled as he looked across the room, his heart warming by the sight of his angel seated on a couch and chatting with Sister Mary Loquacious. It felt nice to see them getting along, although he really hoped that the nun wasn’t sharing too many of his embarrassing childhood stories. He sighed with content and his head tilted to the side slightly, love filled eyes taking a moment to soak in the vision of the pretty angel in her bright red dress with forest green cardigan. She looked good enough to be seated on the top of a Christmas tree.

“Uncle Anthony!” a young voice exclaimed as the bi-spectacled youth bumped into him excitedly “Are you coming? Aunty Angela is going to read us a book!”

 _“Actually,_ Wensleydale, she isn’t our Aunty because she isn’t married to him yet” a confident little girl spoke up, hands propped up on her hips.

“Yeah, but if your gonna say that then you gotta say that Uncle Anthony isn’t _actually_ our uncle. Like, we aren’t biologically related to him” the boy retorted rather matter-of-factly.

“Maybe. But he’s _better_ than a regular old uncle. He’s Uncle Anthony!” the girl snapped, determined to win the dispute. “Isn’t that right Adam?” she asked to one of the other boys nearby.

“I ‘spose so, Pepper” Adam said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But if Uncle Anthony can be our uncle without being our uncle then Angela can be our aunty without being married to him then” he said like it was a fact of life.

“Yeah!” Wensleydale said with a nod.

Crowley smirked at the children who were gathering around him, there high energy always reminding him of how much mischief he got into within these walls when he was their age.

“Well, we better get a good seat then before she starts” Crowley said, nodding over towards where the blonde was sitting.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Pepper said, running off to claim a spot on the soft rug before it was full.

“If you would please excuse me, ladies” Crowley smiled and bowed his head graciously to the three women.

“Of course, dear” all three of them said almost simultaneously, flashing a smile back to the charming ginger.

Just about to head over to Angela himself, Crowley suddenly had a thought come to his mind. He leaned over and pulled up the tablecloth enough so he could see under the table. There he lifted an eyebrow and chuckled when he saw what he had been expecting, a young boy pigging out on a plate of minced tarts that he had swiped.

“Come on Brian, you don’t wanna miss this” he grinned, waiting for the gluttonous youth to scurry out before he headed across the room himself.

……….

“Now I must _insist_ that you take the room Mister Shadwell, it isn’t much but it has to be better than where you are now” Tracy sipped her tea while she spoke to the rough looking man across the table. He was practically a stranger to her, but she prided herself on being a good judge of character and though he was no saint, she didn’t feel like he was a complete lost cause.

They were seated in a quiet corner of the hall, both pleased to be somewhere warm and full of life and love. Neither of them really had family nearby, so being able to spend the day with good company and good food had been a welcoming thing for the both of them.

“And I won’t charge you anythin’ if that’s what you are worried about. Just help me with the upkeep of the building, general fixin’ stuff and what not” she added with a flourish of her hand in the air.

“Why, whas bein’ wrong wif tha place?” Shadwell narrowed his eyes, not yet fully convinced that someone would offer him such a thing unless something was a miss “not one a them houses of sin is it?” he frowned as he snatched at a few sugar biscuits, stuffing them into his large pockets for later.

“Well it’s no palace, but I assure you that no more sin has happened in there then in that alley way you are currently in” Tracy giggled, reaching for the teapot to top up her drink.

Shadwell scoffed, stuffing his face with a biscuit shaped light a snowman. “I’ll ‘ave ta’ look at it first, not promisin’ anythin’ tho” he spat out, crumbs flying all over.

“Oh, of course” the lady smiled, batting her eyelashes cutely.

Yes, he was not perfect, but she did have a good feeling about him indeed.

……….

With her comforting and well-articulated voice, Angela read Dicken’s _A Christmas Carol_ so well that she had the whole room captivated. The children’s eyes were wide as they hung on every word she spoke, eager to discover which way the story was going to go. Seated crossed legged with the kids on the floor, Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde either, although he was more taken away with the beauty herself rather than the story being read. Either way, he was vastly enjoying himself.

One by one, the children started to fall asleep. With all the sugar they had eaten and the calming voice of Angela soothing them, it was no surprise that they ended up curling up on the soft rug and dozing off. Adam had been the last to drop, his head falling onto Crowley’s knee as he closed his eyes, soon snoring lightly.

Being extra careful not to wake the sleeping lad, Crowley gently lifted Adam’s head and laid it softly onto the rug. The lanky redhead then cautiously stepped through the sea of sleeping little bodies and sat down next to Angela on the couch. He smiled, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek while she finished reading the chapter.

With a contented sigh, small hands closed the book and set it down. With a shift, Angela moved so that she was snuggling up against Crowley, resting her head upon his shoulder.

“Thank you again for the present, Sir” she said, voice as a whisper as to not wake the sleeping children. She smiled fondly, reaching up a hand and touching the golden love heart locket which was hanging around her neck. She had been so giddy when she had opened the present that morning, her heart filled to the brim with love.

“It was a pleasure, Angel” he whispered back, giving her another kiss, this time to her hair.

“Thank you for mine as well. I love it so much, even more knowing that _you_ made it” he smiled. He genuinely did love the homemade scarf. It was warm and fluffy, and the colours would match well with pretty much everything in his wardrobe. Although the best thing about it was that it was from his angel. He would have cherished a jar of dirt if he knew it was from her.

“I’m so glad you like it” she said, smiling with those big blue eyes looking up to him.

“Actually… I have something else for you as well” she admitted, her cheeks instantly warming with a pink blush as she said it.

“Oh?” the redhead asked, curious to see what it was. From the cheeky smile that was curving the blonde’s lips, he was almost certain that is was something he was going to immensely enjoy.

“Mm-hmm” she said, shifting to reach into the handbag beside her. She bit down upon her lower lip as she handed the envelop to him, not saying a word and hoping that what was inside was going to explain it all.

With a lift of a slender eyebrow, Crowley took the mysterious envelope and opened it up. He sat up a bit straighter as he took out the paper inside, unfolded it and began to read. As his eyes scanned over the words, his expression noticeable changed. The look of curiosity soon replaced by that of a sinful smirk.

 _That little minx!_ he thought to himself as he read what was the results from their blood tests, giving them both the all clear that neither of them had anything untoward in their system.

He felt a growl growing in his throat then as he leaned over and whispered into Angela’s ear, only for her to hear.

“And you are on the pill now, aren’t you?” he asked, the rumble in the words sending a shiver down Angela’s spine.

“For a month now, Sir” she nodded. Her breath was starting to quiver now as she turned, brushing her lips against his. Azure eyes flicked up, staring into the black pools of his glasses.

“Mmm what are we still doing here then?” he grinned, stealing a kiss from the delicious lips “Let’s get out of here” he wiggled those eyebrows suggestively.

“My thoughts exactly” she returned the grin.

……….

After making the rounds to say their goodbyes, Crowley and Angela and headed out of Azeroth House and into the street.

“Angela!” the familiar American accent called out, its owner jogging up to them before they got into the black Bentley.

“Gabriel!” the blonde smiled, wrapping her arms around the tall brunette in a cheerful hug “Merry Christmas! I was wondering you were.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Sunshine” Gabriel smiled wide and returned the hug. He sighed and nodded “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t get away from mum, she was trying to kill me with pudding” he laughed.

“I feel you there, Gabriel” Crowley chimed in “Cheryl was tyring to do the same thing to me” he chuckled.

“Anthony! merry Christmas, mate” Gabriel held out his hand, Crowley accepting it and shaking firmly.

“You too, merry Christmas” Anthony shot him a smile, but was then reminded about the more pressing matter at the moment as his attention then fell back to the beautiful angel beside him.

“We were just heading out. Maybe we can catch up later?” Crowley asked, wrapping an arm around Angela’s curvaceous waist.

“Of course!” Gabriel smiled “How about New Year’s Eve? we are gonna have a 50’s themed party here” he beamed, rather pleased with himself.

“Oh how lovely, of course we will be there” Angela smiled, already excited about the idea.

After saying their goodbyes, Crowley and Angela finally got into the car.

Crowley’s growl returned as he watched Angela shimmy out of her panties, always such an obedient girl when it came to the rules.

The redhead took in a deep breath and then slammed his foot down on the accelerator, desperate to get his Angel home and to make love to her.

……….

Like white on rice, they were on each other from the millisecond they entered the apartment. In haste, bags were dropped, and shoes were kicked off as they clumsily made their way over to the sofa. Without saying so, they both knew that they did not have the patience to make it to the bedroom. They barely had enough patience for the drive home. Several times Anthony had the mind to just mount his angel in the backseat of the Bentley. While he was certain that the needy blonde would not be opposed to that raunchy idea, he wanted this time to be special. Well not as special as their very first time had been, but at least special enough to be indoors and not inside of an automobile. He did however store that idea away for another time.

That metal clinking that never failed to make Angela quiver with anticipation was ringing in the air as she fiddled with Crowley’s belt, quick to unfasten it and then to undo the buttons and zip down the fly.

 _“Fuck”_ Crowley gasped, sucking in breath as the small hand reached in, soft palm wrapping around his already hard member and pulling it from its confines.

 _“Mmm,_ I intend to” the cheeky blonde said while she gave the long shaft a few pumps, tightening her grip so she could hear his growl deepen.

When they were close enough to the sofa, Angela reluctantly let go of the thick cock and gave a firm push to the redhead’s chest. There wasn’t enough force behind the shove to hurt, but just enough to unbalance him, causing his lanky frame to fall back and onto the cushion.

Crowley all but threw his glasses across the room as he sat there, watching with keen interest as the blonde gripped her dress and swiftly lifted it up and over her head, tossing that too with little care. Crowley chuckled. It was rare that he saw his angel like this, so forward and less anally retentive. While he wouldn’t like for the girl to be so pushy and blatantly mischievous all the time, it was perfect for a cheeky little treat now and then. And what better time for a treat then the holidays?

Amber eyes stayed glued to the plump form in front of him, not missing a single second of her stripping until she was completely nude. Slender fingers quickly fumbled with his own clothing while he watched, tossing everything to the ground and then snatching for the naked cherub as soon as he could. With a satisfied groan, he pulled her down to sit onto his lap, facing him.

With creamy legs parted, the darling Miss Fell was soon sliding herself flawlessly onto Crowley’s waiting cock. It was the very first time they had slotted together without a condom between them and it felt like the best thing on Earth. Simultaneously, they both moaned out, sinking deep into the pure pleasure of it all. Once she was fully impaled, Angela rolled her curved hips just so. The round ass wiggled and her smoothly shaved cunt clenched tighter around the prick, revelling in the familiar yet new sensation.

 _“Fuck,_ I love you!” Crowley groaned out as he reached around and took a possessive grip of that lovely plump ass, kneading the soft white flesh in his skilled hands.

 _“Mmmmph,_ I love you too… so much” Angela moaned back, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she savoured the feeling of being full. She purred sweetly as the familiar hands played with her bum.

Soft hands reached up, stroking lovingly across hard biceps and over slender shoulders. Soon she had a firm grip there, steadying herself while she began to move. Up and down she started to slide, bouncing slow and steady. Each movement sent waves of pleasure through them both, drawing out moans and groans from hungry lips. With a pained expression, Angela swooped down and pressed her mouth against his, engaging them into a passionate kiss while she continued to bounce, fucking herself onto the long hard member.

“You feel… _so… fucking… amazing”_ Crowley groaned between kisses, wishing he could do both at the same time. Amber eyes were rolled back, and his hips were pushing up, helping the young blonde to fuck his cock. It really did feel amazing, the best thing he had felt in, well the best thing he had ever felt in his whole life really. It might have been the chemicals coursing through his veins, but he couldn’t remember one single time where he felt as happy.

With some regret, Angela broke the kiss and leaned back. Large milky breasts that had been pushed up against the ginger’s chest hung freely now, bouncing beautifully as she worked herself up and down. Lusty blue eyes looked to Crowley, narrowing in pleasure as she watched the exquisite expression on his face. Amber eyes looked back and he grinned, immensely enjoying the sight of the curvaceous beauty riding him.

“Come inside me, Sir... _please”_ Angela called out, the yearning voice so desperate in its plea.

“Soon, baby” Crowley moaned, sliding his hands from the luscious ass. He stroked up and down the smooth white flanks before fisting at the chubby love handles _“very soon,_ my Angel.”

With a whimper, Angela fell back down so that her tits were crushed against his chest again. She moaned against a slender neck while she gripped tight and worked herself faster. So needy she was, bouncing herself and grinding her cunt just so that her clit was feeling the friction. Before long, her breath was short, and her moans were desperate, the feeling of her climax coming dangerously close.

“Please, Sir… may I?... I wana…” she begged, knowing that he would fully understands what she was trying to say.

“Wait for me” Crowley moaned back and growled as he reached up a hand and took a fistful of the silky blonde hair. She gasped and he growled deeper, his own climax quick to catch up to hers.

When he felt himself seconds away from busting, he groaned out “Come!”

Like the obedient little angel she is, Angela whimpered and rutted herself viciously against him, bringing herself back to the edge and tumbling over just as she felt the hot squirts shooting up inside of her.

Crowley growled like a wild beast as he erupted deep inside of her, the clenching of the pretty pussy more than enough to drain every last drop from him. While he came, he yanked Angela’s head back and claimed a filthy kiss from her delicious lips. Together, they moaned and shivered as they rode out their orgasms.

Oversensitive and overfull, a sweaty and hot Miss Fell collapsed over her dark stranger, gasping for breath and pumped so deliciously full of his seed. She shivered as a set of long fingers petted up and down her back, soothing her and bringing her back down from heaven.

If you would have told her three months ago that she would be here, straddling a tall handsome man and being so blissfully in love with him and fucked raw, well she would have thought you were crazy. But however scary and new this whole journey had been, she was defiantly grateful and was certain that all the pain and drama had been worth it. It had all been worth it.

If they had to choose, they would both choose to do it all again. For this was the moments that made it all worthwhile. These perfect moments where the world stood still, and everything faded away from them. It was just Angela and Anthony, safe in their own paradise, their own Eden.

And it was marvellous.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any feedback or suggestions if anyone would like to share.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Love you ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3


End file.
